


My Light in the Darkness

by xxserenity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Cute Ending, Ensemble Cast, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Summer Vacation, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, naughty make-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxserenity/pseuds/xxserenity
Summary: Hiyori Tomoe has always gone on a vacation with his family during the summer. They make special appearances at benefits and balls, and Hiyori has always hated it. Since coming to Reimei Academy, he has been able to avoid them to continue working. However, this year his older brother can't make it so Hiyori's mother orders him to come with the family to Hawaii for the summer. Knowing he can't escape it, Hiyori invites Jun with him.For the first time in months, Hiyori and Jun are able to spend time together without the pressure and eyes on them. They are able to get to know each other off stage as they travel throughout Hawaii. Throughout the summer as they grow closer, their feelings for each other begin to grow stronger.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on characters and events that happened in the Ensemble Stars! game. There will flashbacks from time to time as well. I will use events and quotes from the game but will make sure to give credit. This is my first long fanfic so please bear with me if I mess up or forget to update often. If you see any grammatical errors please comment and let me know.

"You were a ray of hope illuminating the dirty alleys I thought I inhabited."

Jun Sazanami was once shone a ray of light in the darkness in his life. Ever since being exposed to that light, he has always followed it wherever it went.

Hiyori Tomoe has always been suffocated by those claiming to "love" him. However, one day he stumbled upon the one person who allowed him to breathe again. Since that day, he will never let go of him. 

Hiyori Tomoe was still reeling from the call from his mother. He couldn't believe that for this first time his older brother couldn't make it to their family's annual summer vacation. Hiyori was able to escape it for the past three years claiming he was too busy with his idol work at school. However, since his brother can't attend, his mother demands that Hiyori has to come whether he's busy or not. Now Hiyori has no choice but to attend. As he was thinking about this, he received a text from Jun.

"Ohiisan where are you?? We agreed to meet for lunch and it's been over an hour since you told me to come."

Hiyori couldn't help but smile. Then all of a sudden he had an idea. Jun would probably not agree to it. Most likely he'd hate it, but Hiyori wasn't fazed. One way or another Jun was coming with him and there's nothing he could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the quote at the beginning which is directly from the Ensemble Stars! game and anime said by Sazanami Jun.


	2. Chapter 2

Jun Sazanami arrived fifteen minutes earlier than he was supposed to meet. He knew Hiyori would come late, but still couldn't risk not coming on time in case Hiyori actually did come in time. He had already eaten his whole meal and was about ready to leave. At the last minute, he decided to text Hiyori to know what's going on. Not even a second later Hiyori replied, "Oh Jun-kun, you need to learn to be patient and considerate of others sometimes. We all have our own lives too, you know?" 

Once Jun read that, he closed his eyes tried to push away an oncoming headache as he got up to leave. As he packed up his things, the bell at the door rang as someone walked in. "JUN-KUN!! I, HIYORI, HAVE ARRIVED!" exclaimed Hiyori as he practically tackled Jun to the floor. "You won't believe what happened to me today! Sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Hiyori said as he took a seat and opened the menu. "Now Jun-kun where is my food? Why hasn't it already been ordered? Did you eat my food?? How come you are never thinking of others?" 

Jun has already heard Hiyori ramble on like this ever since he's known him, but he still answers,"I did not eat your food because I didn't order any for you. I ate my own meal."

"Oh fine, fine, whatever." Hiyori said as he waved his hands. "Now just let me get to my point already. My mother called me earlier."

"Really? And what did she have to say?" Jun said as he wondered why Hiyori's mother would call out of the blue.

"My older brother has been working hard, as you know, to take over the family industry one day. He has been even busier as of late and informed my mother he won't be able to attend my family's annual summer vacation. This year we're going to Hawaii." Hiyori informed as he ate.

"Oh that's unfortunate. Wait, did you say we?" Jun asked.

"Yes, my mother "loves" me so much that she just has to have me there. She asked me oh so very nicely that I just couldn't refuse." said Hiyori as he smirked without humor.

"Well that's a good though right? I mean you're going to Hawaii. Don't you love traveling? I think you'll really like it, if you actually tried." Jun murmured at the end.

"Yes, you're right I will enjoy it because you're coming with me!!" Hiyori declared with glee.

At first, Jun didn't get what he was saying and just thought it was a joke so he took another sip of his drink in silence. As he drank, he looked at Hiyori's expression and realized Hiyori was being serious for once. He immediately choked on his water, spitting it everywhere. 

"Wow! Jun-kun you must be SO excited you're almost choking!!" said Hiyori as he started smacking Jun's back.

"I AM choking-" coughed Jun.

"Oh Jun-kun," Hiyori interrupted, "You know I can't understand you when you talk like that. I'm sure you're saying you're worrying about my clothes, but it's alright, you can clean them later. Anyways, I'm so happy that you're so excited for our trip! I can't wait as well!" Hiyori said as he laughed.

"I.. am... not...going...on...your..trip.." Jun said in between coughs.

"C'mon Jun-kun! Just imagine it! You and me in Hawaii! Relaxing at the beach, touring the island, and, most importantly, shopping until we can't shop anymore!!" Hiyori exclaimed as he kept smacking Jun's back.

"I..don't..even...like..to..shop. Aaghh Ohiisan!! Stop smacking me!" Jun yelled.

"I was just trying to help." said Hiyori as he pouted. "I just don't wanna go alone. I wanted you to come with me. Is that so horrible?"

Jun looked up at Hiyori. He's known Hiyori for a while and knows when he's pretending and when he's genuine. Right now Hiyori looked genuinely upset, maybe even hurt? Jun shook his head, no, he thought, it's not that important, I'm sure. 

"I wanted you, Jun-kun, and only you. Do you really never have fun with me?" Hiyori asked as he looked away.

"Hiyori, I'm sorry. I do have fun with you. I don't know about going on a trip with your family though. I can't afford this trip all on my own, and I definitely can't be asking your family to pay for everything. It wouldn't sit right with me. I'm sorry, but I can't go with you." Jun said honestly. He hoped Hiyori would understand and move on. However, Hiyori turned back to Jun and smiled.

"My parents always pay for us and if we have a plus one. My brother was planning on bringing someone, so my parents already paid for everything for his guest. Now that they're not attending everything is still paid for. Which means, you don't have to worry about any of that. It was already taken care of, and wouldn't it be a waste if they paid all that money for nothing?" Hiyori asked. He knew if he lied like this Jun would definitely be unable to disagree. I'll have to call mother after this, Hiyori thought, but she'll agree. I think.

"So then you already told your parents you invited me and they're fine with it?" Jun asked. He realized that if everything was already taken care of, then it really would be a waste. He needed to make sure Hiyori's parents were okay with it first.

"Yes of course! They're so excited to see you! They can't wait!" Hiyori lied. Again.

"Really? Well then I guess it's alright if I go. I'll have to tell my parents, but I'm sure they'll agree." Jun said. He was pretty confident he could get his parents to agree. Now that he though about it, he couldn't believe it. He was going to Hawaii!

Hiyori exclaimed, "Yes, yes, of course! Oh Jun-kun I'm so excited we'll have so much fun! First, we'll start with-"

"Ohiisan," Jun interrupted. "Thank you very much for inviting me. I'm looking forward to it." Jun said as he smiled earnestly at Hiyori.

For just a second, Hiyori's heart stopped as he looked at Jun's smile. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for lying. However, looking at Jun's smiling face, he knew that lying was worth it. He really would have fun if Jun was there with him. He couldn't imagine anyone else making him this happy and excited for his family's trip. "Of course, I'm glad you're coming with me." Hiyori said as he put his arm around Jun as he always did. After promising to meet later to discuss more about the trip, they decided to head out because each of them had things to do.

Hiyori called his mother and she answered immediately. "Hello mother, I have a request."


	3. Chapter 3

The day before the trip to Hawaii, Hiyori began packing as he thought about his situation. First, he couldn't believe he was going on a family vacation for the first time in three years. And second, he couldn't believe he was excited about it. He was just so happy, actually _happy,_ to attend this trip. He shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. What stared back at him was a young man with light lime-green colored hair and captivating purple eyes. His soft, unblemished skin matched his beautifully regal look perfectly. He knows the sight of his face more than anything. However, he couldn't recognize the smile on his face and the way his eyes almost sparkled? No, he thought shaking his head, I'm not indulging in this cliched form of "romance." But I still can't deny that this happiness is caused by _him._

It had taken some work to convince his mother, but she eventually caved. He called her as soon as he left the restaurant days ago. "You want to do what??" his mother yelled.

"Mom please quiet down. I just want to bring a friend along and have you pay for everything. Is that really too much to ask?" Hiyori scoffed as he smirked.

His mother sighed and asked, "And why would I allow someone I've never met to come on our family trip?" 

"Because I won't come unless he does. That's my agreement. I'll attend any event and meet whoever you want me to. I'll be on time and courteous to all our your "friends" but this will only happen if you let Jun to come with me." Hiyori answered.

His mother paused and considered what he said carefully. "Now you promise that you will do all the things you just mentioned?"

"Yes, my mother I swear I will do whatever you need me to do on this trip as long as you allow Jun to accompany me and have paid for all of his expenses." Jun answered honestly.

"Oh really? Whatever I ask of you, you'll do it?? Well then, if I wanted to arrange you to meetings with other daughters of my friends, you would agree and attend on time and be polite?" His mother asked only because she thought he never agree to it. But on the slight chance he did, she had plenty of things to ask of him on this trip.

Hiyori paused only for a second before answering, "Yes, I will do all that you ask of me, and if you ask me to meet with your friends' daughters, then I will do it. You do know mother it doesn't always have to be daughters. I am not indifferent to meeting other men, you know?" 

His mother just ignored the last part because she thought he was joking with her so she again missed the message he was trying to convey. He always says those things, she thought, but I know he doesn't mean them. "Sure thing dear. Anyways, back to our real discussion, I will allow your friend to come and have everything paid for as long as you keep up your end of the bargain."

"And again you don't listen to a word I say seriously." Hiyori grumbled. "But yes I will keep up with the deal. Thank you."

"You better." His mother replied. "Also, make sure you bring your nicest clothes, if we need to we can always go shopping for new ones."

"Now that I would love to do!" Hiyori exclaimed.

Hiyori couldn't help but feel stressed already remembering that call and all he promised to do. It doesn't matter, Hiyori thought, because I will have fun on this trip. Whatever she asks of, I won't let it ruin my fun with Jun. And almost as if his thoughts reached Jun himself, he got a call from Jun. He smiled as he answered, "Oh Jun-kun!! I was just thinking of you! I have-"

"Ohiisan, just let me talk first." Jun interrupted.

"Is something wrong??" Hiyori became extremely worried that Jun would about to cancel at the last minute until Jun replied, "Um...nothing's really wrong. I just..."

"What is it? Just spit it out." Hiyori said impatiently.

Jun took a breath and answered, "Well...you know how I was excited about playing at new arcade? Well because I spent so much of my cash, I wasn't allowed to withdraw anymore so I had to start selling stuff....and by stuff I mean all my nice clothes." He sighed, "The only clothes I have left are my school uniforms and costumes for our performances.." He knew he sounded like an idiot for wasting so much money, but he couldn't help it. He had to get the high scores on every game before anyone else. He was already bracing himself to be yelled at. And yet he heard nothing. It was completely silent on the other end. He made sure he didn't hang up on accident and asked, "Ohiisan?? Are you there? Hello??"

"Shopping.." Hiyori whispered. "THAT MEANS YOU NEED TO GO SHOPPING!!" He yelled. "Jun-kun this is the best call I have ever gotten from you!! Let's go right now. I already have seven stores in mind just to start with. Then at the other mall we need to go to-"

"No! Please no, I don't to do all of that!" Jun yelled. "I was only calling to ask...if I could borrow some of yours?" Jun said quietly.

"....."

"Please?" Jun whispered.

"Well since you're practically begging me I guess I have to say yes. But you should know, I'm going to make you try on all of them and show me what you look like for each one." Hiyori said as he laughed. He knew Jun would hate it, but Hiyori couldn't wait. He always wanted to do this with Jun.

"You know what?" Jun interrupted. "Maybe I should've called someone else. I could call Nagisa or Makoto instead." He knew he should've done this in the first place, but the first person he wanted to go to for help always seemed to be Hiyori.

"NO! no no no no, please, please don't!! I won't make you try them all on, so please come over!! I wanna help and I really wanted to do this with you!!" Hiyori yelled very fast. He was worried Jun really would hang up and go to someone else.

Jun sighed. He knew after hearing the words "I really wanted to do this with you" he wouldn't be able to say no anymore. "Alright, I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Perfect! I'll have everything out for you to try on!" Hiyori exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not trying them on. I'll just take a few and go. I still have a lot to pack and prepare for the trip tomorrow. Are you even ready?" Jun asked.

"Why yes, of course!" Hiyori lied. "I'm just making a few changes that's all." He was disappointed Jun wouldn't stay to try them all on, but he understood. He still needed time to pack and prepare as well. "Well okay then. I'll see you in a few."

After Jun arrived to pick up the clothes and talked with Hiyori more about the trip, he left to finish his packing. Hiyori stood at the doorway after Jun left. It finally hit him that tomorrow he was leaving to spend an entire summer with his parents and their "friends." He had enough of those greedy socialites his mother always sucked up to. He couldn't stand how fake everyone was around him because they all wanted something from his family. That's why he tried so hard to get out of it. Now he was being forced to endure endless dinners, balls, events, and arranged marriage meetings. Just the thought of it made Hiyori's jaw clench and stomach tighten. Why did I agree to this again? Hiyori thought. He shook his head and tried to take a breath, I need to finish packing. I'll figure things out tomorrow. However, during the night Hiyori couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, and when he did sleep, he immediately woke up breaking out in a cold sweat. How am I gonna get through this? Hiyori questioned.

Hiyori arrived ten minutes earlier than they agreed to meet. He couldn't sleep at all at night so he was just waiting by his bags for the time to arrive. He eventually got too antsy and decided to get to the airport early. His hands wouldn't stop shaking, and his legs wouldn't stop moving. Where is Jun? Isn't he always early? Right when he thought this he heard a voice shout, "Ohiisan?? You're early?!!?"

Hiyori turned around and saw what made him stop in his tracks. There was Jun with his hair still mussed from sleep, stumbling from the backpacks on his shoulders, and smiling the brightest smile Hiyori thought he'd ever seen on Jun's face. Now Hiyori remembered why he agreed to this trip. He knew how he was going to be able to get through this trip. Jun was here. He couldn't help but smile brightly back at Jun. "Of course! We're going to Hawaii together remember? I couldn't be late for that!"

Jun couldn't stop smiling. Hiyori was here early for once, and it was because Hiyori was actually excited to go on a trip with him. Hiyori chose me and only me, Jun thought. He didn't understand why that made his heart beat faster, but he started smiling even more. "Yeah, together." Jun mumbled as Hiyori wrapped his arm around Jun's shoulder. They walked to the security checkpoint grinning at each other like idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting through security and checking in their luggage, Jun and Hiyori finally got to sit down by their designated gate. Hiyori almost fell onto the chair. His exhaustion from not sleeping through the night was finally catching up with him. He slumped down in his seat and started to close his eyes. This isn't comfortable at all, he thought. He tried moving around to get in a more comfortable position, but nothing seemed good enough. Then he heard Jun sit next to him and had a thought. He immediately turned to Jun and wrapped his arm around Jun's chest and laid his head on Jun's shoulder. Now this is comfortable, he thought as he smiled, I was only doing this to mess with Jun but I actually want to stay like this.

He already started drifting off to sleep until someone yelled in his ear, "I'm not your personal pillow! Get off me!"

"Mmph." Hiyori mumbled as he tried to fall back asleep.

Jun had just sat down until Hiyori practically threw himself on Jun and fell asleep instantly. It happened so fast that Jun didn't react at first. His whole body tightened and his heart started to pound. The last thing he wanted was for Hiyori to hear how fast his heart beat because he was sure Hiyori would never let it go. He managed to get back his voice back and yelled at Hiyori to get off but he just fell back asleep. He finally took a good look at Hiyori's face and stopped moving. Hiyori had dark circles under his eyes and looked much paler than normal. What happened to him? Jun thought. "Hey Ohiisan, did you not get any sleep last night?" Jun asked concerned.

"No." Hiyori managed to mumble.

Jun paused before asking, "Why not? Is something wrong?"

Hiyori was too tired to explain and just wanted to sleep. So he blurted out whatever excuse Jun would believe, "No, nothing. Just stayed up too late looking through and trying on all of my clothes." Then he buried his head in Jun's neck as he tried for the third time to fall asleep.

Jun sighed, "Oh Hiyori, you're so ridiculous sometimes." He smiled as he said this and started to run his fingers through Hiyori's hair to help him fall asleep. It made Jun think of when he and Hiyori first started working in their unit together.

Jun would get very anxious before their first performances that he could never sleep the night before. He would get very exhausted when they practiced before the show and Hiyori noticed right away. Hiyori took Jun by the arm and dragged him to a dark room far away from all the noise and led him to a couch. "Jun-kun you're too tired to perform. Do you want to mess this up for us?"

Jun laid down on the couch and shook his head. "No of course not. I just get so nervous the night before a performance that I can't sleep. I'm sorry I kept messing up today. I do want to perform a flawless show with you all. It's always been my dream to be on that stage, which is why I get so nervous about ruining the show."

Hiyori only sighed and said, "But isn't losing sleep making you ruin the show anyways? Oh Jun-kun you're so ridiculous sometimes." He laid a blanket on Jun and then ran his fingers through Jun's hair so softly. Jun instantly felt sleepy and relaxed so that not even a minute later he was in a deep sleep. Hiyori stayed by Jun's side stroking his hair and humming a lullaby to make sure Jun stayed asleep. 

Jun smiled at the memory. He whispered, "Now I finally can repay you for what you did. I'll never forget it." He kept running his hands through Hiyori's hair and hummed the same lullaby Hiyori did. After staying like this for several hours, their plane was ready for passengers to board. Jun lightly pushed Hiyori off of him saying, "Ohiisan. Ohiisan! It's time to wake up. They're ready to board."

He kept trying to shake Hiyori awake until Hiyori mumbled, "You know we're in first class right? Well did you also know I made sure no one else was in first class as well?? So why are we in such a rush?!!? Let me sleep on your lap for ten more minutes..." He started to doze off again until he felt Jun pick him up and sling him over his shoulder.

Jun slung his backpacks on his other shoulder and started walking towards their gate. "Sure you can sleep for as long as you like. I'll just take us both to our seats. You don't have any problems with this, right??" Jun asked mischievously. If there was one thing Jun knew about Hiyori, it was that Hiyori hated being the one teased instead of the one teasing, especially in front of others.

Hiyori immediately felt blood rush to his face because he was being humiliated!! And in front of others!! How could Jun do this? Hiyori thought, I'm only allowed to tease him like this, not the other way around!! He started squirming in Jun's grasp and kicking his legs as he started shouting, "Let me down NOW!!" 

Jun laughed, "Wow Ohiisan you really do love attention don't you? Not only are the people you're kicking staring at you, but almost everyone at this airport is!" Jun couldn't stop laughing. He was lying of course, no one was really paying attention, but Hiyori didn't know that.

Hiyori started to get angry and finally managed to push himself off of Jun. "Humph!! You know what?!!? Next time I go on a trip I definitely won't ask you to come with me!!" Hiyori shouted as he stomped off towards the gate. He didn't mean it, but he was just so embarrassed he didn't know what to do. He looked out the corner of his eye to see if everyone really was looking at him. He turned and did a double-take, glanced all around him, and noticed almost no one was looking at him. He stopped and turned to see Jun barely stopping himself from laughing. Hiyori glared as venomously as he could and boarded the plane. 

Jun could not stop laughing. Hiyori looked so embarrassed it was too funny not to enjoy. His face and eyes were bright red, and his "glare" looked like the face of little boy pouting. It was so funny he burst out laughing and dropped all of his backs. Hiyori was finally the one being teased and it was absolutely hilarious. He tried to take several breaths and leave before he ended missing the flight. When the woman took his ticket and wished him a safe flight, he was barely able to keep from spitting as he laughed so hard. He kept laughing silently as he walked the tunnel to the plane. He made his way to his seat only to see a furious Hiyori with a bright red face putting his legs all over Jun's seat. Jun couldn't stop from laughing out loud again only to have Hiyori throw a magazine at his face. 

"You're NOT sitting with me!" Hiyori yelled as he picked up the magazine and pretended to ignore Jun.

Jun smiled as he said sarcastically, "I'm so sorry Hiyori. I should not have humiliated you in front of everyone like that. Now can I have my seat back?"

Hiyori glared at Jun saying, "There you go lying AGAIN! No one was looking at me! You messed with me even more! I don't accept your apology. If you get on your knees and apologize, I might consider letting you have your seat back." He turned back to the magazine because he was sure Jun would either apologize more or give up. He didn't expect to have Jun walk over and sit on his lap. "Nah I'm fine, my seats actually open now." Jun replied.

Hiyori knew he became blood red in the face as he tried to push Jun off. "I'm not your seat! Get OFF of me!!!"

"Oh really? And how is this any different from you using me as your personal pillow?? You never apologized for that." Jun replied as he smirked. 

Hiyori took a breath and replied, "Fine I'll move my legs off the seat. Now get off." Hiyori was already embarrassed enough from before and didn't need this too.

Jun stood up as Hiyori moved his legs. "I still didn't hear that apology I asked about."

Hiyori scowled and said, "That's because I didn't say it." He turned to his magazine and put in his earphones to send a signal to Jun to leave him alone. 

Jun started to feel guilty that he might've went too far. Jun was always teased so he was used to it, but because Hiyori was always the one teasing others so Jun guessed he wasn't used to it. Well that doesn't matter he needs a taste of his own medicine, Jun thought indignantly. He turned to look at Hiyori again. He was scrunched to side of his chair away from Jun as far as he could possibly go. His hands tightly grabbed the magazine and had a permanent scowl on his face. Jun felt another pang of guilt and eventually couldn't take it anymore. He took the earphones out of Hiyori's ears, grabbed Hiyori's chin to make him look at Jun, and said, "Listen Hiyori, I really am sorry. I mean it. I won't promise I won't do it again, but I promise not to take it too far. So please don't be mad at me anymore. We're going on this trip together so let's not start it out fighting. Remember all the fun we promised we'd have together? So please forgive me, Ohiisan."

Hiyori smirked. He knew all he had to do was put on a show and Jun would come begging for his forgiveness. It felt pretty good and wished he pretended to still be angry to get Jun on his knees. Oh well at least I got him back a little, Hiyori considered absentmindedly. "If you don't like me upset, then don't make me upset. You know how this goes, I tease you and you do nothing to me back. You never had any problems before so why are you coming at me now??"

Jun let go of Hiyori's chin and sighed deeply. He suddenly didn't have the energy to deal with Hiyori right now. He began to turn away but felt Hiyori stop him from turning around. 

"Hey you wanted all of my attention and time. That's why you were beginning for my forgiveness right? So entertain me." Hiyori laughed.

Jun was about to get up and leave until a thought struck him. He took out the used water bottle from his bag and set it on the seat's table. "Okay then let's play this game. I know you love it so don't be shy." He had to get back at Hiyori one last time.

Hiyori looked at the bottle confused. "Huh? What game? I don't understand." He took a second to think and realized what Jun was implying. "What?!!? Why would you want to play that!" Hiyori sputtered. "Do I look like a middle-schooler to you?!!" Hiyori knew he was beginning to turn red so he got up to go to the bathroom before he couldn't hide it anymore. 

Jun started laughing. "Hey! Where are you going? We didn't even get to start the game! I even brought my new flavored chap stick just for this!" He kept laughing as Hiyori slammed the door to the bathroom. This is going to be a _really_ fun vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the flight from their airport in Tokyo to Honolulu, Hawaii was estimated to be eight and a half hours, Hiyori chose an early morning flight to arrive in the evening. They didn't have to worry about sleeping or taking several days to get there. However, this meant they had to sit around for over eight hours and Hiyori easily gets bored. After Jun stopped messing with him, Jun moved on to watching movies. Hiyori tried his best to stay busy, but after three hours he was bored out of his mind. "I can't take this anymore!!" he shouted.

Jun turned to look at Hiyori with concern. "What's wrong?"

Hiyori sighed. "I'm so bored I can't take it anymore! You promised me fun so let's have some fun!"

Jun smirked. "I did try to have fun with you earlier but you didn't want any part of it. If you want to try that game again, I'd be happy to." He thought it would get Hiyori to shut up so Jun could go back to the movie he was watching. He hasn't watched any movies lately and the one that popped up was a popular romantic movie. It caught his attention so he couldn't stop now. He had to know how it ended! But he couldn't tell Hiyori that. 

Hiyori felt his face go hot and stuttered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's play my game. I know you'll want to."

Jun blew out a sigh, I guess I have no choice, he thought. "What game?"

Hiyori smiled, "It's a game Nagisa and I used to play when we were little. I start to sing several lines of a song we both know and when I stop you have to immediately finish the lyrics of the line I was singing. If you don't, you lose."

Jun paused. "Seems simple enough. But what do I get if I win or lose?" He hoped Hiyori hadn't thought of it already, and would take some more time to consider it so Jun could at least finish the scene he was watching. 

However, Hiyori replied immediately, "Well we'll play several rounds and use a point system. However many you get correct are the amount of points you receive. Whoever has the most points at the end of the whole game, will win. Since today is July 26 and we'll come back from this trip on the 26th of August. We have about four and a half weeks of vacation, so I was think that one day of each of the four weeks goes to the winner. The winner chooses whatever they want to do for the entire day. The loser has to do and go along with whatever the winner says without objection. This means the winner can do whatever they want for a day and make the loser do what they want too." 

Jun stopped his movie and turned to see Hiyori's smug smile. He wasn't sure what Hiyori was thinking, but Jun was definitely interested now. He wasn't sure he could actually beat Hiyori though. Hiyori's been performing longer than he has, and even though they listen to plenty of music together, the songs are always Hiyori's suggestions. He doesn't remember half of the songs Hiyori has made him listen to. But I can't just back out of it, and on the slight chance I do win, Hiyori does whatever Jun wants for four whole days! He couldn't pass this up so he replied, "I'm in. Let's play."

Hiyori asked, "Are you sure? Because you can't back out of it in the middle of the game, and you have to keep your end of the deal if you lose." Hiyori was so excited he could barely hold it in. He had already decided what to do for three out of the four days. He couldn't lose this, because he had no idea what Jun would make it do and didn't want to find out.

Jun paused and thought it through again. He nodded his head, "Yes, I'm sure. I promise to stick to the deal so make sure you do too." He was now 75% sure he would lose because he could see the look on Hiyori's face that told him Hiyori was not going to go easy on him. He couldn't back out though because he didn't want Hiyori to think of him as a coward. Oh well, I'll try to at least score a couple points. 

"Perfect!" Hiyori replied happily. "Ok then, for the first round I'll let you sing a song first and we'll go from there."

They played so many rounds that they lost count. Whenever one was winning, the other wanted to keep playing to get more points. Over two hours later, both Hiyori and Jun were breathing heavily as they were adding up all of the points they earned. Jun had lost track of time and even forgot he needed to take breaks to breathe during the game. He didn't care at the time because he was having such a good time. He forgot how much fun it was to sing with Hiyori. He was used to doing it all the time for performances and such, but singing for fun, they haven't done in a while. He never wanted it to stop so he kept challenging Hiyori to another round. He didn't even care about the game anymore, he just wanted to keep singing with Hiyori. He didn't even realize that he was doing so well at the end so when he added his points he said, "227 points. How many did you get?"

Hiyori paused, wait what did he just say? 127?!!? No way! He took a breath and answered, "Are you sure you added that right?"

"Oh yeah because I'm the one that's so terrible at math! It's not like I help you almost every day with your math homework when I'm in a class _lower_ than yours." Jun replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Hiyori yelled. "You don't have to be so-"

"Just tell me how many points you got." Jun interrupted. 

"Um well...I..think.." Hiyori stuttered. "I got 119." he whispered softly. He hoped Jun didn't hear him, but looked up to see Jun's smile and felt nothing but dread. "You know what? Since you're so good at math check over mine! I could've gotten it wrong so here take it." He shoved his paper at Jun and grabbed Jun's from his hand. "I'll check over yours to make sure you're not lying." He really hoped Jun had messed up somewhere. There's no way he could've beaten me! I was doing so well though! I can't believe this, he thought as he kept shaking his head. He added up all of the points twice just to make sure. "227 points..." Hiyori whispered, "You won."

Jun jumped out of his seat. "HAHAhahha!! I won!!! You better remember your promise! Oh I have so many ideas running through my head right now that I need to start writing it all down!" Jun said as he laughed. He took his seat again and pulled out a notebook from his backpack. He really did start start writing down things in his notebook. Hiyori was so shocked that he became numb. He sat there watching Jun continue writing in his notebook as he laughed. Then he started to pull out his phone and write down more ideas from whatever he looked up. The entire time Jun was smirking. Hiyori could only sink in his seat with regret. Why did I want to bring him along again?! As Hiyori thought this, he smacked his forehead in anger. He turned his head to the window and before he knew it his eyes started to close and he fell asleep. 

Hiyori was startled awake by the pilot speaking over the intercom informing them that they were beginning to land. As Hiyori sat up, he felt a jacket fall off his chest. He looked down to see that the jacket Jun was wearing earlier was covering his body like a blanket. When did he do this? Hiyori wondered. Even though he was still disappointed from losing, the fact that Jun set his blanket on Hiyori as a blanket made Hiyori feel much better. It's just a jacket, what's the big deal? Hiyori scolded himself. But he couldn't help himself from remembering Jun's first year working with Hiyori.

When winter came around, Hiyori would always forget to wear his jacket. He would show up to classes and practices freezing from the being in the cold without a coat. After their unit was finished practicing, everyone would leave to their rooms, but Hiyori knew it would be even colder than it was during the day. He stayed behind for minute hoping everyone would leave so they wouldn't notice him running out of the building to his dorm from the cold. I don't want to bother anyone and I especially don't want to take someone else's coat and leave them without one too, Hiyori thought. However, as he turned around he felt something being draped across his shoulders from behind. He turned back to see Jun smiling awkwardly at him. "Here have my coat. I have another one in my bag I can use so take this one." 

Hiyori has worked with Jun for several months and was getting to know him pretty well. Jun was pretty distant when they were together off stage especially when Hiyori acted overly familiar with him. Hiyori would mess with Jun and yet no matter what, Jun would never really get upset and just shrug it off. This surprised Hiyori that Jun would do this so he began to feel very touched. He smiled and shook his head, "No it's alright. I'll be fine. I'm not bothered by the cold much. I don't want to trouble you." He tried to take the jacket off his shoulders.

Instead, Jun kept his hands on the jacket on Hiyori. "No Ohiisan. Take it. I'm going to let go in three seconds and run out of here if you don't so you better hold on to it. I know you don't like it when clothes are thrown on the floor."

Hiyori was shocked Jun was trying so hard for him to keep the jacket on. He sighed, giving in, and started to mess with Jun's hair, "Oh alright, I'll keep it. Thank you, Jun-kun." He kept smiling down at Jun as he patted his head. Jun was beginning to blush and tried to avoid eye contact with Hiyori. 

Jun finally looked back at Hiyori and replied in a serious tone, "You need to take better care of yourself. You could've gotten a fever and become really sick. Next time you forget a coat just ask me for one. I'll always make sure to have an extra one for you. So next time, don't just run out into the cold like an idiot."

Hiyori laughed, "Jun-kun how are you so mean yet so considerate at the same time?!? Fine, next time I won't forget and if I do, I'll come to you." He put his arm around Jun's shoulder as they walked out into the night. 

What Hiyori didn't expect was that every day from then until winter ended, Jun would show up at Hiyori's door before Hiyori left for school. He would make sure Hiyori brought a jacket with him. Hiyori tried to give Jun back his jacket, but Jun wouldn't accept it. Instead, he made sure Hiyori always brought that one with him. Hiyori tried to object at first but saw Jun wouldn't let up and eventually stopped. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed wearing Jun's jacket more than any jacket he's received from anyone else. Every winter from then on, he would always wear the coat Jun gave him. 

Hiyori smiled at the memory as he looked at the jacket on him. He then heard someone shouting at him so he blinked out he memory and looked up.

"Hiyori!! Hey Hiyori are you listening?!!?" Jun asked. He looked down at the expression on Hiyori's face and stopped. "What is it? Why are you smiling like that?"

Hiyori only shook his head, "It's nothing. Here you go. Thank you."

Jun nodded. "Yeah of course. Now let's go! I've been trying to tell you that we're getting off now so let's go."

He and Hiyori grabbed their things and got off the plane. They walked through the terminal to grab their luggage. "So how are we getting to the hotel?" Jun asked. 

"My limo and driver should be parked out front. And what hotel? We're staying at a resort." Hiyori replied as he started to roll his suitcase to the exit. He turned and saw the driver with the name Tomoe on his paper and began to walk towards the limousine. 

"Wait resort? So like a really fancy hotel? Of course you would stay at a place like that. Because saving money for things you might need in the future is absurd." Jun retorted. "So where are we staying then?"

"At Honolulu's Luxury Resort, The Royal Hawaiian.*" Hiyori replied while ignoring what Jun mumbled beforehand. 

Jun almost tripped and fell as he heard this. "Not only are we going to a resort, but a _luxury_ resort?!!?"

"Why are you complaining?!? Be grateful to my parents for paying for all of this! Don't you dare say all of this in front of them! You should be dying with gratitude towards me because I'm bringing you here. So go ahead and shower me with praise." Hiyori laughed as he opened his arms to receive the praise he deserved. 

Jun just took a look at him and pushed him arms away as he got into the limo. "Pfft. It's not like you're paying for this so why do I need to thank you?" He turned to see Hiyori scowl at him. "Fine, fine. Thank you so much for giving a commoner like me the chance to be in the presence of such royalty like you on this vacation. Are you happy now?" Jun turned towards the window only to have Hiyori start pushing him towards the door. 

"That's it! You're out! Go!" He kept trying to push Jun out the door. 

Jun struggled against him and yelled, "Hey! I'm not some dog that you can order around and kick out!" Then the driver came around and shut the door before Jun could be pushed out. 

"Now that we have that settled, let's be off." The driver said as he started racing down the street. 

Both Hiyori and Jun were stunned. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Do you know him pretty well?" Jun whispered to Hiyori.

"You think I can remember every person that's driven my family in a limo?! No, I don't think I've ever met him before. He looks pretty young and new to the job so that must be why. Mother must've wanted a newer, prettier face to be driving her around." Hiyori said with disdain.

"That's right. I'm going to meet your family now aren't I?" Jun asked nervously.

"No, not right now. It's only a little after five. We'll meet them for dinner at 6:30." Hiyori replied as he saw the nervous look on Jun's face. He'd have to call his mother and let her know and to make sure she doesn't mention anything about how Jun is here in the first place. 

Jun sighed in relief. "Oh okay then. Um Ohiisan can I ask you something?"

Hiyori paused thinking, can he read my mind or something? Or does he know that I've been lying? He took a breath before answering, "Sure. What is it?"

"I don't want to overstep, but can you please tell me about your family before I meet them? That way I can know what to expect beforehand." Jun knew he sounded like he was preparing for war, but he was really nervous about meeting Hiyori's family. 

Hiyori let out the breath he was holding and replied, "Sure! Of course! I can tell you whatever you want to know. Though I'm warning you, they're not as interesting as you might think." Hiyori didn't mind telling Jun about his family. In fact, he was happy that Jun asked first to be considerate of Hiyori. 

Jun smiled. "Great. Thanks ohiisan." The limousine came to stop as the driver told them they arrived. Jun got out of the car and looked up at the beautiful pink palace-like building in front of him. He noticed it had over 6 stories and was almost right on the beach. This place is beautiful! Jun thought in wonder, I can't believe I get to stay here for over a month!

"You think it's beautiful now? Just wait until we get inside." Hiyori said as he saw the surprised look in Jun's face. He should've know his mother would reserve a place like this for them to stay at, though, he wasn't complaining a bit. "Mom told me it's called the "Pink Palace of the Pacific".*

Jun could only nod and say sarcastically as he walked up the steps to the entrance, "I wonder why." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The hotel mentioned is a real hotel in Honolulu Hawaii. If you wan to see what it looks like here is a link: https://www.marriott.com/hotels/travel/hnllc-the-royal-hawaiian-a-luxury-collection-resort-waikiki/?scid=bb1a189a-fec3-4d19-a255-54ba596febe2&y_source=1_MTUwMzAwNi03MTUtbG9jYXRpb24uZ29vZ2xlX3dlYnNpdGVfb3ZlcnJpZGU=
> 
> *This hotel is actually named the "Pink Palace of the Pacific" if you look at the pictures, you'll know why.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jun walked into the "palace" he realized exactly what Hiyori meant: it was even more breathtaking on the inside. The walls and pillars were a shade of light pink and the building was built almost like an open air pavilion. Next to the front desk where they walked to, were tables that overlooked the many tropical plants outside of the resort. The floors would change appearance in each room. Sometimes, they were solid black tiles, and other had criss-crossed patterns and some floors had many colors that resembled mosaic tiles. As Hiyori was checking in, Jun stood back gawking at the rooms all around him. I'm only in the lobby and I'm stunned, can't wait to see what our rooms will be like. 

Hiyori had finished and turned around about to tell Jun, but he stopped as he saw Jun's expression. He couldn't help but laugh at the childlike wonder on Jun's face as he looked at the building. I guess he really isn't used to this sort of thing yet. I've been to countless resorts that now none of them really surprise me anymore. I'm glad Jun is impressed enough for the both of us. "Ok, ok Jun-kun, enough gawking like a little boy. It's time to go to our room." 

Jun was too dazed to realize Hiyori said room and not rooms. Instead, he kept glancing all around him, trying to take it in as much as he could. They walked down the breezeway which was an open hallway with pink pillars holding the black ceiling. Beautiful pink and black designs were etched onto the tiles below. Hiyori led them to the elevator as they went up to the fourth floor. Jun almost couldn't hold in his excitement anymore. Hiyori walked him down the hall and stopped in front of their door. As he slid the key on the lock and started to speak as he opened the door, "So my mother booked us a room with-"

Jun pushed past him as he saw the open balcony overlooking the ocean. He ran over, slipped open the door, and stood outside as the wind from the ocean greeted him. He immediately was braced with the smell of salt from the ocean. He took a breath as he closed his eyes. _Now this really is paradise_ , he thought happily. He opened his eyes and walked to the edge of the balcony. He looked at the beautiful beach fight in front of him. He saw many people still relaxing at the beach. He turned to look at the rest of the city of Honolulu. There were many other large hotels and business incorporation buildings. There were also many different trees surrounding the resort. He didn't even realize he had been smiling the whole time until he felt his cheeks hurt.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hiyori asked as he realized Jun was done taking in his surroundings. 

"Yeah." Jun said wistfully.

"I have traveled here several times to see some of the famous spots on the other islands of Hawaii when I was bored. But I haven't spent that long of a time in Honolulu so I'm not very familiar with it either. Though, I'll always remember how it lived up to all the hype people make about it." Hiyori replied as he looked at the never ending ocean. It was parking from the sun shining on it from above.

"So that means this trip is kind of a first for both of us, huh?" Jun asked offhandedly.

Hiyori blinked and turned to look at Jun. "Yeah I guess it is." Hiyori laughed. "I'm sure you want to keep looking at this forever, but we have to get ready for our dinner. Besides, you haven't seen our room yet." Hiyori said as he pulled Jun away from the balcony and took them inside. 

Jun paused for a moment. I don't think I heard that right, Jun thought. "I'm sorry did you say _our room_?"

Hiyori smiled and replied, "Yes of course! I'm sure you're excited to be sharing a room with me again!"

For several semesters, Jun and Hiyori shared a room. Part of the reason was because Jun couldn't afford his own, and the other was that Hiyori suggested it would be better for them to work together and get closer. However, for some reason Jun didn't know, Hiyori called him out of the blue before the semester they just finished saying that now that Hiyori's a third year, he should have his own room and can't share a room with Jun anymore. He was so blinded sided he didn't even remember replying, he just knew that the ache in his heart hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Jun still felt the hurt today every time he thought about it. Ever since, Jun felt too awkward to bring it up and has never asked about it since. Even now, he's still hurt from Hiyori bringing it up and confused about sharing a room again. 

"Um...yeah...sure.." Jun mumbled. 

Hiyori's smile faltered, "Is there something wrong?" He was sure that Jun would be happy to share a room like back then, but his reaction was the complete opposite.

"Um..is there a reason we don't have separate rooms?" Jun tried to ask politely. However, it still sounded sharp to his ears.

Hiyori paused, what's with him right now?? He couldn't understand why Jun was acting like this. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and answered, "Well my brother was originally bringing his guest and it was rumored to be a woman. My mother has been obsessed with trying to set up a marriage for him as soon as possible. So when she heard it might be a woman, she purposely booked one room to speed things up between them. She doesn't care if it's a friend or not because she wanted things to move fast." This actually happened several times before, but on this trip it was only his brother that was coming. Jun didn't need to know that though. 

"Speed things up? What does that mean?" Jun asked confused. He looked around the room and finally his eyes landed on the bed. All of a sudden, Jun felt all of the blood rush to his face and ears and started mumbling in embarrassment, "Oh...um...I.." For some reason he didn't understand, he couldn't look at Hiyori in the eyes anymore. 

Hiyori started laughing uncontrollably, "Oh Jun-kun! you're too adorable!!" 

This caused Jun to become even more red. "Shut up! I'm not staying here! I'll sleep on the streets if I have to!" He started to walk towards the door because he didn't know what else to do. 

Hiyori grabbed Jun's arm and kept laughing, "No don't go! I'll stop laughing! Just wait!" He finally calmed down and let go of Jun. However, Jun refused to look at Hiyori in the eye and Hiyori couldn't understand why.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll sleep on the couch." Jun replied as he moved his back to the couch and pulled out the couch bed underneath. 

"Why are you getting so flustered and irritated Jun-kun?" Hiyori asked as he moved to lay on the couch bed Jun just pulled out so that Jun would look at him. "It's not like we've never shared a room before. I mean we've shared a bed before so what's the problem?" He really didn't understand what was going on with Jun.

Jun still looked away from Hiyori as his words hit him. That's right, we have done both. So then why I am feeling this way? What's got me so nervous and uncomfortable? Jun kept asking himself. Maybe it's caused from the hurt I'm still feeling? Maybe I'm still mad at him and my confusion's just messing with me? Ugh! Whatever, who cares? Jun sighed deeply as these thoughts ran through his head. He felt the red from his face start to go away and turned back to Hiyori with a calm expression. "You're right. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine. I'm going to make this bed so can you move? Please?" 

Hiyori was still confused, but didn't want to push it so he got off the bed. He went to his side of the room and started to unpack his things. As they both finished unpacking and set out everything they needed, Hiyori turned to Jun to ask, "Can I help pick out your outfit for tonight?"

"Sure." Jun shrugged. "And while you're at it, can you start telling me about your parents now?" Now that he was over whatever he was feeling before, he started to feel anxious again for the dinner tonight.

"Oh right! Of course! Now let me see the clothes you picked out and I'll tell you." Hiyori walked over and looked through some outfits as he tried to find the one for tonight. He started to tell Jun as he had Jun try on the outfits Hiyori suggested. "I'll start with my dad. He's a pretty easy man to describe. He's a business man through and through. He takes a lot of pride in the company he's been running and highly respects his workers. He values hard work so if you understand it too, it'll be easy to win him over. He's very polite so he enjoys it when others are polite and well-mannered too. Even though he inherited the company from his father, he still asked to work from the bottom when he started high school. He literally worked himself to the top, and because of this, I will always admire him. He can be proud and arrogant from time to time, but he's mostly a kind and soft-hearted man. I always knew that my older brother would take over the company so I was never interested in his business. My father knew this and never forced me to still work at his company. He respects my decision to be an idol and has never said anything bad against it. He supports me even though he can't come my shows that often. My brother has always wanted to take over the company, but my father was worried that he made my brother feel like he was being forced into it. However, when he asked my brother about it, my brother responded that he honestly has always dreamed to take over. Even though my dad seems to be a genuinely great guy, he still has his flaws. He rarely ever acknowledges anyone outside of his circle, and just like my mom will suck up to anyone with a wallet filled up more than his." Hiyori truly did love his dad, but he still couldn't quite understand him.

Jun was looking at Hiyori as he talked about his father. He saw that Hiyori did care for his father and truly admired him. Jun's met plenty of men like this and knows how to talk to them easily so felt relieved about that. However, he knew it was the mom that was going to be the problem. "Well he sounds like a great man. I admire him already." Jun replied honestly. "So now, what about your mother?"

Hiyori sighed. "Before I go into that, the last outfit you put on should be the one so put it on again. I'll start getting dressed now, too." He took out the outfit he already prepared and talked as he got ready. "So now let's talk about my mother. Many people actually say that she and I act just alike. I don't get it and I refuse to acknowledge it too. She was also born into a well-known rich family, otherwise my dad would never have married her. Her dad still runs some popular business with my uncle. After high school, my mom's parents had her meet with my dad and they decided to set up a mutually beneficial marriage. They like each other well enough. Do they love each other? I don't know. Anyways, after my mom married, she's lived a life of a basic life of a rich woman. She attends tea parties, balls, galas, and other events all the time. She sets up meeting with other women who's husbands are associated with my dad and basically gossips. Sometimes, she'll feel charitable and create events to support a good cause. The only thing we have in common is that we love to travel and shop. I probably got that from when I young and my mom would take me wherever she traveled and shopped together. She's very outspoken, loud, boisterous, and sometimes downright obnoxious, especially when she's drunk. She's a woman with many faces. Depending on the person she's with, she'll be whatever she thinks best fits with them. At her gossip meetings, she silly and talkative, at business meetings, she's professional and won't speak unless spoken to. She likes to get her way no matter what. Which is why she always forces my brother and I into things we want no part of." Hiyori said that sentence with disdain. "With strangers, she's very inquisitive, so she'll overwhelm you with tons of questions. She can be pretty harsh and insulting to strangers and people she doesn't like so don't take it personally. I'll be there so it should be fine. I know I make her out to be pretty awful, and I'm not trying to it's just that she and I just don't fit. We can't get along for days sometimes because she never listens to me and will always talk over me. The only times we can get along is when we're shopping together or sightseeing, like we've always done." Hiyori sighed again as he finished. Jun didn't need to know when he and his mother first started not getting along. He didn't feel like going into that now. "If she likes you, she'll start flattering you and start to arrange a marriage right away, so if she does that, then you're in."

Jun laughed at the last part, "She really like marriage doesn't she? Thank you, Ohiisan. I don't feel as nervous anymore." He exhaled in relief. He just finished fixing his hair in the bathroom and stepped out to see Hiyori dressed up in a lavender silk button up with a black coat on top. He wore tight, black dress pants with a what looked like a newly bought expensive belt. The lavender made his purple eyes stand out even more. To Jun, Hiyori always looked so much older and mature when putting on a suit or dress clothes. Hiyori ran his hands through his hair as he looked at Jun and smiled.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"Yes, yes I do." Jun replied immediately. He was afraid Hiyori would laugh at him so he added sarcastically, "You just take my breath away. I can't even look at you, it's too much for me to bear." He turned away and held his heart dramatically. He was hoping Hiyori wouldn't notice how much Jun liked the way Hiyori looked in that outfit. 

"Ugh!" Hiyori yelled as he scowled. "Would it ever kill you to give me a genuine compliment?! And I was about to tell you how amazing looked in my clothes too." 

"You just did." Jun said as he laughed. "Of course I look amazing in these clothes, but thanks for saying it anyways." He saw Hiyori fuming and laughed again as he walked to the door to leave. 

"Aagh! You can't even take a compliment either! You wouldn't even look that good if it wasn't for me! You should be overflowing with gratefulness and praising me!" Hiyori yelled as he ran after Jun after he locked their door. 

Jun kept walking to the elevator as waved his hands and replied lazily, "Sure, sure, of course, of course. Anything for the great Hiyori Tomoe of _fine._ " He knew Hiyori would explode after saying that, and that's exactly what Hiyori did.

"Take it back!! You know I HATE being associated with that unit!!" Hiyori kept yelling as he caught up to Jun at the elevator. Jun tried to shut the door on him so he kept pushing it back open. "Hey! What're doing let me in!" 

Jun started laughing as he went back and forth with Hiyori opening and closing the elevator. Suddenly all of his worries from before were all completely forgotten. He even forgot he was headed to that dinner in the first place. _Huh I wonder why that is,_ Jun thought as he kept laughing at the angry expression on Hiyori's face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiyori was greeted by the limousine driver from earlier as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. He led Jun and Hiyori to the outside terrace where Hiyori's parents were sitting at a table by the handrail overlooking the ocean. It had the most breathtaking view because it was right when the sun was setting. Both Hiyori and Jun couldn't break their eyes away from the sunset. However, Hiyori's mother didn't give them long to admire it as she jumped out of her chair and enveloped Hiyori in a tight hug. "HIYORI!! Oh how I've missed you!! I'm so glad you came! Let me take a good look at you! Handsome as always I see. You know that's all thanks to me right? I should be hearing some thanks from you more often. It's not like every child was blessed from receiving their mother's beauty..."

As Hiyori's mother kept ranting as she inspected every part of Hiyori, Jun remembered what Hiyori had told him earlier: _Many people actually say that she and I act just alike. I don't get it and I refuse to acknowledge it too._ I get it now, Jun thought.

"What did you say?" Hiyori's mother asked.

"What do you get now?" Hiyori asked at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry." He didn't realize he said it aloud. Well guess I have to say it now. "I get why people say that you and your mother act a lot like each other." He hoped Hiyori wouldn't get too mad at him. 

"AWW!! Such a kind thing to say dear! Thank you so much! Of course we act alike, he's always wanted to be just like his beautiful mother. He's always been my little baby and has never wanted to leave my side. Of course all that time he spent with me would turn him into me! That's why he's such a wonderful young man. You know you should be thanking me for that as well! I'm sure you wouldn't have that many fans if it wasn't for that personality you got from me!" His mother exclaimed loudly as she kept pinching Hiyori's cheeks. 

Hiyori was beet red from the start and become an even darker red out of anger. "That's enough!! Let GO mom!!" He shook his mother's hands off and straightened his coat. "I'm not a mini you ok? So I don't have to thank you. Better yet, you should thank me! You should consider yourself lucky to have other's think that _you're_ just like _me_!" 

"Oh honey don't be like that! It's alright to admit how much you are inspired by your mother. Now come back here, I wasn't done getting a good look at you." His mother said as she moved forward to grab Hiyori's face again.

Hiyori stepped back. "NO mom-" 

"Well hello son, how have you been?" Hiyori's father interrupted. He smiled as he walked to Hiyori and gave him a hug. 

Hiyori was stunned at first but then remembered to hug his dad back before it got awkward. "It's been really amazing! I can't wait to tell you all about it." He didn't realize how much he missed his father until now. He really couldn't wait to tell him everything he's done for the past couple years. Of course, they've called and visited each other, but it was always brief. Now they could talk as long and in as much detail as they wanted. 

"And I can't wait to hear about it. It feels like I haven't seen you in years. Now come let's sit. Honey come back and take your seat." He pulled out the chair his wife was sitting in but was interrupted by Hiyori.

"Wait before that, I'd like to introduce you to my close friend, Jun Sazanami. He's a member of my unit, _Eden,_ and in the other half in our unit, _Eve._ " He pushed Jun forward for him to shake hands with his parents. 

Jun had been waiting for this moment from the beginning and made sure his hands weren't sweating from how nervous he was. He reached out his hand and firmly shook Hiyori's father's hand saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tomoe." 

"Oh no. The pleasure is all mine. I'm very glad to meet you and that you were able to accompany us on this vacation." Mr. Tomoe answered earnestly. "This is my wife, sorry for the behavior earlier, she has missed our son greatly." He said as he lead his wife to shake hands with Jun.

"No need for apologies. I'm very thankful to both of you for allowing me to join you on the trip. It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Tomoe." He replied as he shook her hand lightly. 

"You as well, Jun." Mrs. Tomoe smiled.

"Now let's take our seats." Hiyori said as he sat down. "I'm starved." He began to look at his menu. He knew his mother would start her interrogation any minute now so he wanted to be able to focus on ordering before she got too loud.

"So Jun, do you also plan to be an idol after you graduate?" Mrs. Tomoe asked.

"Yes, ma'am I do. It has been dream to become a famous idol since I was little." Jun answered. He had gone over every question he thought she would ask so he was prepared for this. 

"And why is that? Why do you want to become an idol?" Mrs. Tomoe asked back. 

Jun paused. He expected this but still didn't want to answer. "Well my father used to be a famous idol when he was younger. He trained me as well, and I grew to love it and pursue it." 

"Oh really? Sazanami you said right? I think I might've heard of your father. The name sounds familiar..." She asked as he tried to think of who Jun's father was. "Oh! That's right! He's the one that couldn't surpass Jin Sagami right? He fell far behind and eventually fell off the face of the earth. I always wondered what happened to him." Mrs. Tomoe said as she laughed loudly. 

"Mother. Stop it now." Hiyori declared sternly, cutting off his mother's laugh. 

"What? I'm just telling the truth." His mother replied nonchalantly.

"If you're going to keep doing this, then we'll be taking our leave-" Hiyori said as he started to stand up. He couldn't believe she was treating Jun like this right from the start. He didn't want Jun to have to listen to this any longer. 

"No wait." Jun said as he grabbed Hiyori's arm to sit him back down. "It's fine. She is just telling the truth." Jun knew this was coming and shouldn't have been affected by it, but he couldn't stop the hurt he always felt when people brought up what happened with his dad. He tried his best to keep the memories of sitting by the t.v. all alone with trash bags overflowing all around him in their small apartment as he watched his dad lose live right in front of him.

"I apologize for my wife's behavior. It seems she's already had too much to drink and doesn't know to hold back." Mr. Tomoe exclaimed, interrupting Jun's thoughts. He gave a look at his wife to let her know to behave herself but she just brushed him off as she said, "Oh nonsense. Anyways Jun tell me what else you like to do? Any other hobbies??"

"I'm a part of the manga and ASOBI club at school. This is because I really enjoy reading. Also, I like to go to arcade on my days off. Sometimes, I'll go with friends, or join whatever competition is going on." He knew this wouldn't impress her, but he didn't feel like lying to make her like him.

"Well there are plenty of great bookstores here on the island. I'll take you to all of them if you'd like. Not sure if Hiyori has told me, but I do enjoy shopping." She replied with a smile at Hiyori.

"Yes, he's told me." Jun laughed.

"What about your mother? You haven't told me about her." Mrs. Tomoe asked.

Jun never liked to talk about his mother, unless it was with someone he knew well. He didn't like anyone thinking badly of her because they didn't understand what happened in his family. He was about to answer before Hiyori interrupted, "It's none of your business mother. Leave it alone."

Hiyori knew about Jun's mother and how he wouldn't tell most people, because they would always think of his mother negatively and then try to apologize to Jun. They would start to feel sorry for Jun, and Jun hated pity. "If all you're going to do is pry into people's lives and then gossip about it after, then we will leave." 

Jun felt so happy that Hiyori was here standing up for him, but he could do this. He couldn't be protected by Hiyori for the rest of his life. "Ohiisan, thank you, but it's really fine. When my father started to become famous, my mother would stay home to take care of me. One of our favorite things to do on the weekends as we waited for my dad to come back home, was go strawberry picking in the fields. It's probably my favorite memory from when I was young. She looked so beautiful and was so happy." Jun smiled at the memory. "However, my dad started coming home less and less and it started to become harder on my mom. When my dad lost to Jin Saganami, he came home a different person. He was obsessed with training me to take revenge against Jin. My mother tried to calm down my dad and take it easy on me, but he wouldn't listen. Instead, she gave up and left." Jun took a shaky breath. He hated thinking about that day when his mother walked out the door, knowing she would never come back. "Years later, she tried to contact me and have me visit her, and so I've seen her several times since." He didn't want to go into anymore detail so he looked at Hiyori hoping he'd understand.

"Ok that's enough. Mom either ask some nice questions or stop talking." He said as he glared at her. He saw that look on Jun's face and was so angered he could barely breathe. 

"Alright, alright. I"m done. Let's just order already." Hiyori's mother replied as she waived the waiter over. After they were done ordering, Mr. Tomoe started asking Hiyori about what's been happening for the past months.

As they were talking, Jun kept thinking back to his mom. The night before she left, she started packing her things in a hurry. Jun, not knowing was what happening, walked into her room and asked, "Hey mom what're you doing?"

She paused, afraid Jun would tell his father. So she lied saying, "Oh just packing up things to get rid of. Don't worry about it." She patted Jun's head and led him outside her room and shut the door. She only had an hour left before Jun's father would come back home. She had to finish packing before then so she said to Jun, "Why don't you go watch some t.v., after I'm done, we can use the strawberries we picked yesterday, and make some strawberry shortcake, ok honey?" 

Jun too young to see what she was doing nodded his head and watched some t.v. When she finally finished, they made strawberry shortcake. He was so happy to be doing this again, he didn't notice the nervous look on his mom's face when his dad walked in the door. He walked in staggering as though he had too much to drink, and collapsed on the couch and started snoring. He was disappointed because he wanted his dad to eat the cake they were making, but just as he opened his mouth to call his dad, his mother put her hand on his mouth preventing him. "No, no dear. He needs his rest. Don't wake him up, ok?" He looked up as his mom as saw the smile on her face, something didn't feel right about it. 

After eating, his mom put him to bed early saying he needs to be quiet so he doesn't wake up his dad. Jun felt that something was wrong, but was too tired to understand. He fell asleep instantly. He woke up at the sound of a door opening and closing. He sat up and saw that his clock said 5 o'clock. He was confused so he went out of his room to see his mom with a large suitcase walking silently towards the front door. "Hey mom! Where are you going? Take me with you!" He said as he ran towards her.

She whipped her body around and clasped her hands on his mouth. "Now honey, what did I say? We need to be quiet." She whispered threateningly. "Mommy's going away. I can't stay here anymore. You understand, don't you Jun?"

He shook his head rapidly as tears started streaming down his face. He didn't understand what she was saying, but was afraid she'd leave him so he grabbed onto her legs.

"Oh honey, don't worry. You'll be fine. You want me to be happy don't you? So let me go." She said as she pried Jun's fingers off.

"Mommy please don't go!! Don't leave me!" Jun wailed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I can't take you with me. He'll never let you go, and he'll chase after us forever. I don't want that so I'm going to have to leave by myself. You'll be fine, I know it." She said she pat his head tears streaming down her face as well. "I love you, Jun. But I have to go alone." She turned around and headed towards the door. 

"If you loved me, you'd stay with me forever!!! Don't go mommy! I love you! Don't leave me!" Jun yelled as he ran towards her trying to stop her. This woke his father up. He started to stand up and saw what was going on and ran to grab Jun back. 

"Where do you think you're going Jun? We have practice later today so you'll be staying right here." He turned to look at his wife walking out the door towards her car and simply turned around dragging Jun back inside. 

"NOOO!! Mommy don't go! Take me with you!!" He wailed as tears kept falling down his face. His mother never turned around and instead started up the car and drove away without saying a word. 

His father picked him up and took him inside and shut the door saying, "Stop it Jun. You'll ruin your vocal chords. You don't need her. Now go get some more rest because idols always need the right amount of rest otherwise they can't perform well, right son?" 

Jun was overwhelmed with so many emotions he fell back on his bed as the tears never stopped falling down. 

"Hey Jun-kun, I think that's your food coming. Looks good, doesn't it?" Hiyori said interrupting Jun's thoughts. Jun turned to see where Hiyori was pointing. He didn't know how long he was lost in his memories and tried to shake his head coming back to the present. "Yeah it does." 

Hiyori had been watching Jun out of the corner of his eye the whole time he was talking with his dad. He knew Jun was thinking about his mom and wanted to give him some time to go through it. Towards the end of their conversation, he noticed that Jun's face was changing into a much sadder expression. He decided to break Jun out of his thoughts and said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll let you try some of mine if you let me have some of yours." 

Jun looked at Hiyori and smiled, "Sure."

As they all started eating, Hiyori's mom started to talk to Jun again. "Jun, dear. Would you like to hear some stories about when Hiyori was younger? There are so many to choose from. I could tell you all of them. Although, my favorite will always be when one day when he was 7, he walked into my closet and-"

"MOM STOP!" Hiyori interrupted, turning bright red. "Talk about anything else!" 

His mother stated laughing, "C'mon dear. Let me tell him, I know he'll love to hear about it. You know what? I think I have some pictures still, just wait a moment Jun I'll pull them up for you." She kept laughing as she started looking through her phone. 

Jun started laughing and looked at Hiyori. "I really want to see it! Please Ohiisan?" 

Hiyori faced Jun and felt his heart start to pound so hard it hurt. _That smile, it's just too cute._ "Well fine. Just this once." He mumbled as he felt a slight blush form on his face.

Jun laughed and walked over to Mrs. Tomoe to see all of the pictures she took. "See this one is when he tried on my v-neck red dress from high school. It was too beautiful to give away so I kept it, hoping I'd have a daughter to try it on, and it turns out I didn't need to have a daughter try it on when Hiyori already did!" She exclaimed as she kept laughing loudly. "Isn't he just _too_ cute?!!"

Jun laughed looking a really young Hiyori wearing a dress too big for him, but still posing in it like it was made for him. "Yeah, too cute." He replied softly.

Hiyori heard Jun's reply and couldn't help but blush again and turn away. Well at least he's happier now, Hiyori thought as he watched Jun look at old photos with his mom. Even though she was the cause of his sadness in the first place, at least she's cheering him back up. As they kept talking, Hiyori's father turned to him and said, "He's a very nice young man. I'm glad you've made a such a well-mannered friend. However, just be sure to never let your guard down completely son, understand? You never truly know why he wanted to join your unit." 

Hiyori thought his dad understood, but at the last part Hiyori was so shocked he couldn't speak. He thinks Jun is after something from him? Like what?? He doesn't even know Jun and is accusing him of using me? " _I_ invited him into _my_ unit. _I_ came up to _him._ So before you go around accusing others, you should know what the situation is first, father." Hiyori replied tightly. 

"Of course, Hiyori." His father said as he pat Hiyori's back. "Just want to make sure, that's all." 

I shouldn't be surprised he's always been like this, but he's never been like this with me, only with my brother. Before Hiyori could think of anything to say back his dad turned to Mrs. Tomoe and said, "That's enough with the pictures dear. You need to tell them about tomorrow and the schedule for the rest of the vacation."

She set her phone down and exclaimed, "Oh yes of course! I almost forgot! I have an entire schedule printed for the both of you that should've been delivered to your room. So I'll only talk about what's happening tomorrow now. Since tomorrow will be all of our first full day here, I decided not to overdue so that we're not too disoriented. This time change will take some time to get used to. Therefore, I booked us a private tour at the Iolani Palace* at 10. So make sure you're all ready at 9:30. The tour is supposed to take 90 minutes so after that we'll go relax at Hanauama Bay*. I'll have one of the cooks make us a picnic basket so we can eat at the beach. They'll also bring us our tent and chairs so you don't to need to worry about bringing anything except your swimsuit to change into. We'll stay there until 17:00. My assistants will pack up our stuff and we'll come back to our rooms to change for the special dinner tonight. They're having a luau event and I don't want to miss it. So make sure you're ready at 18:30 on the Ocean Lawn. Once the luau is finished, you're free to leave and do whatever you want. I won't enforce a curfew or anything but make sure you get enough rest each night because most of the days on the schedule start early in the morning." She added with a wink at Hiyori.

Hiyori grumbled at the last part. Getting up early in the morning was never his thing. "Okay that sounds fine. Thank you for dinner! We'll see you both at 10 for the tour. Have a good night." He said as he patted his dad's back and kissed him mom on the cheek. 

"Yes thank you very much for dinner and everything you have provided so far. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Have a great night Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe. It was really nice meeting you." Jun said as he bowed. 

"You as well." They both replied. "Now get some sleep, dear." Mrs. Tomoe warned Hiyori. 

Hiyori waved without looking back and walked inside towards the elevator. He was nervous to face Jun alone because he had no idea what Jun was going to say about his parents. He braced himself as he saw Jun open his mouth.

"It really was nice meeting them. I understand more about you now so I'm kinda happy about that." Jun said as he smiled.

Hiyori paused. "Wait really??? After everything my mom said and did? You're totally fine and not upset with her?!?"

"Of course I wasn't fine at the time. But you warned me beforehand about both of them and I already prepared myself for that conversation. So it didn't really bother me as much." Jun replied and then whispered, "It's all thanks to you being there with me. Thank you, Hiyori."

"Oh..y-yeah of course." Hiyori coughed, feeling a blush creeping in.

"Plus I can't be to upset with her when she showed me all those amazing pictures!" Jun laughed.

Now Hiyori became really red and yelled, "Shut up!! I don't want to hear it!! Or event talk about it!!"

Jun continuing laughing and answered, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Just know I wasn't judging you or anything. We all have our own tastes. Nothing to be ashamed of-"

"I WAS ONLY SEVEN YEARS OLD!!" Hiyori screamed.

"HAHAhahaha, calm down Ohiisan. I told you I won't judge you. You know I think I ask a friend of mine who makes her own clothing to make you a dress, if you want. It can be a red one again if that's what you prefer-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Hiyori said as he shoved past Jun out of the elevator and ran to their room. He wanted to get in before Jun so he could lock him out. 

"No! Wait up! Don't lock me out!" Jun yelled as he caught up to Hiyori and threw himself into the doorway right when Hiyori did. They both fell to the ground. Hiyori and Jun's were all tangled up and Hiyori's arm was draped across Jun's back. They were both face-down on the floor. Hiyori and Jun popped their heads up and looked at each other. They burst out laughing hysterically. They stayed that way for several minutes. Hiyori finally started catching his breath and looked at Jun, "You're much better now, huh?" He said as he wiped tears from his eye form too laughing too much.

Jun turned and responded smiling, "Yeah I really am." 

"That's good." Hiyori said as he rubbed Jun's back. "Oh yeah you said earlier that you've visited your mom several times. You only told me about the first time you saw her. So you visited her again?" He asked but right as he did he felt Jun freeze. His entire body became tense and Hiyori immediately regretted it. _Why would you ask that out of the blue Hiyori? Now was not the time for that, idiot!_ he told himself as he took his hand off of Jun's back and moved away.

"Yeah." Jun mumbled.

Jun's head was turned away so Hiyori couldn't see the expression on his face. His voice was so distant and tight. He figured all that happiness and fun that they just experienced was all gone, and it was all because of him. He waited to see to see if Jun was going to say any more. Jun never spoke or turned back to Hiyori, and before it became too awkward Hiyori got up and said, "Okay so I'll take a bath first and then I'm going to sleep. If you want to stay up please be quiet. I'll make sure to set the alarm so we're up at 8? 8:30?"

"8:30 is fine." Jun mumbled and walked to the bed and picked up his phone and turned so his back was facing Hiyori. It's not that he was mad or anything at Hiyori. It wasn't his fault what had happened between he and his mom, Hiyori just didn't need to know about it. Jun didn't want to think about it either. He tried to absorb himself in his phone and ignore the fact that a single tear rolled down face.

As Hiyori was washing up, he couldn't stop from feeling guiltier and guiltier. _I shouldn't have pushed it, I don't know what I was thinking! Jun hates pity and awkward apologies so I can't do that. I'll just make sure Jun has the best time tomorrow that he forgets all about it. Yeah that's perfect!_ As these thoughts ran through his head, he couldn't help but remember how Jun whispered "It's all thanks to you being there with me. Thank you, Hiyori." He started to feel guilty all over again. Although, that wasn't what he was primarily feeling. He didn't know what it is was, but it was making his heart ache even more. But not in a bad way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Iolani Palace is a real place in Honolulu. Here is the link so you can get an idea of what it looks like: https://www.iolanipalace.org/
> 
> *Here is a link to look at the Hanauama Bay: https://hanaumabaystatepark.com/
> 
> If you guys have any requests about what you want them doing on this trip, I'd love for you to comment. I'd love suggestions such as places to visit or things for them to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Jun has been waiting in the same Blue Room for the past twenty minutes. The tour that was supposed to take ninety had already gone on for forty and they've only been able to see two rooms so far! It was all thanks to _those two_ over by the roped off section of the room. Hiyori and his mother, every time, they entered a room, wanted to go past the roped off sections. They wanted to touch the furniture or sit on it and take pictures of each other. However, every time the tour guide would reprimand them and keep them away from the roped off portions. When this happened, Hiyori and his mom would start to debate with the guide and try to convince him to "Let it slide just this one, please!" They had been trying to bribe with every possible thing they could think of but he still refused. Right now, they were still debating with him to let them sit on the blue sofas and chairs and have him take a picture of them. Jun couldn't stop shaking his head in disappointment. Jun was really excited at first to tour the Iolani Balance because he liked to listen to and read about the history of the palace. Even though he read every thing there was to read in each room, Hiyori and his mom would be halfway through their argument. _If I had known it would be like this, I would've never agreed to come._ As he kept thinking about how to sneak off to the next room, Hiyori's father came over to speak to him. 

"Lively, aren't they?" Mr. Tomoe said with a smile.

"That's one way to put it." Jun yawned.

Mr. Tomoe chuckled, "I guess I should have warned you what this was going to be like. Are you getting tired of this already?"

"Oh no, sir! I'm just wishing we could go on ahead, that's all." He answered immediately. He was worried Mr. Tomoe could tell what happened this morning with Hiyori and Jun.

Mr. Tomoe laughed again and said, "Just hold on a second." He walked over to the other side of the room and picked up his phone to call someone. 

Jun breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful Mr. Tomoe didn't ask if he got enough to sleep or woke up in enough time, because Jun was pretty sure he'd spill everything right then and there. 

Jun had been sleeping soundly until light kept shining on his eyes, which caused him to wake up. He yawned and stretched and went to close the curtains until he looked at the clock. He didn't believe what he saw at first, so he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock again. Maybe the time's wrong on the clock, he thought. He ran to check his phone and saw that it was the same time as the clock. "AAAAAHHHH OHIISAN!!!! GET UP NOW!!!" He started shaking Hiyori to wake him up, but all Hiyori did was mumble something and turn the other way. "OHIISAN WAKE UP NOW!! IT'S 9:20!! WE HAVE 10 MINUTES TO BE READY!!"

As soon as he said this, Hiyori shot up out of his bed and screamed, "WHAT??!!!??? 9:20?!!? HOW COULD YOU LET HIS HAPPEN JUN-KUN?!!??" 

"HOW COULD _I_ LET THIS HAPPEN?!!?? _YOU_ SAID YOU'D SET THE ALARM THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Jun shouted back at him. "Look, we don't have time for this, forget breakfast, let's hurry and get ready!!!" He started to run towards the bathroom.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?!!? I need to pee now!!" Hiyori shouted as he chased after Jun.

"Well too bad!! SO DO I!!" He tried to shut the door on Hiyori, but Hiyori shoved his body int he crack to keep it from closing. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!!? We don't have time for this!!!" He tried pushing Hiyori's body, but he wouldn't budge.

"THEN LET ME PEE FIRST!!!!" He started gaining his way in more and before he could get the other half of his body inside he heard his mother shout from outside his door, "Oh Hiyori? Is that you? Are you all ready to go?"

Hiyori and Jun both froze. Neither one knew what to say or do. Hiyori looked at the time and said, "We still have eight minutes, mother! We'll be down there in time! You go on ahead!" 

His mother paused and replied, "Alright. Just make sure to be down there at the car in exactly eight minutes honey!" Hiyori and Jun waited until they heard her footsteps retreat down the hall and shouted at the same time, "SHIT!!!!" 

Jun pushed Hiyori out and closed the door. He used the toilet as fast as he could and shot out to pick out his outfit. 

Hiyori did the same thing, however, he already had his outfit out and ready so as he was getting dressed he heard Jun curse and start throwing clothes around. "Jun-kun. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!??"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!" He shouted back. He was so absentminded last night that he forgot to pick out an outfit and now with the time crunch he was too flustered to decide on anything. 

Hiyori sighed as he finished putting on his clothes. "Here let me help. Just start taking off your pajamas while I get your outfit ready."

Jun didn't think twice and started stripping down right in front of Hiyori. Right as he started takes pants off, Hiyori looked up and shouted, "WHOA WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!!?" He was immediately so red in the face he felt feverish. 

Jun paused and blinked as his thoughts were interrupted. He saw he was taking his pants off and _right in front_ of Hiyori. He blushed so red it looked fake and ran over to the bathroom saying, "WELL YOU TOLD ME TO TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF! I WAS JUST DOING WHAT YOU SAID!"

Hiyori was too flustered to say anything back and for some reason couldn't stop thinking about what Jun looked like with his shirt off and his grey sweatpants that were hung low on his waist. He started to blush even more and tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. 

Jun closed the door of the bathroom and leaned back against it. He was trying to calm himself down and took slow breaths as he put his hand on his heart to feel it start to slow down. What was Hiyori getting so upset about? Jun pondered. We're both friends, so what's the problem? I used to get dressed in front of Hiyori before when we used to live together. Jun started to get sad at the last thought he had. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over the fact that Hiyori just up and left him alone in his room without so much as warning. Jun blinked, _so that's why I get so upset!_ _What he did reminds me of my mom_. Jun shook his head, I can't be thinking about that right now. As he started to take his pants off, he thought about how Hiyori was looking at him so red in the face, that he got embarrassed all over again. Why am I getting upset about it now to?!?

Hiyori knocked on the bathroom door. "Here's the outfit. Hurry up and put it on! We only have five minutes!"

Jun opened the door and took the clothes from Hiyori and right as he opened his mouth to thank him, there was a knock on their door. "Tomoe Hiyori, sir. I'm here to escort you and Mister Sazanami to the car." Jun and Hiyori both froze again and looked at each other.

"Yes just a moment!!!" Hiyori yelled. "Jun get dressed now!!" He whispered loudly. 

Jun slammed the door and put on his clothes. He ran to the closet to put on his shoes and right when he was fixing his hair, Hiyori grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door saying, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!! I'll fix your hair in the elevator."

Hiyori and Jun left the room and followed the limousine driver from before to the elevator. As it started going down, Hiyori turned to Jun and started fixing the very drastic bed hair Jun had at the moment. "Hey! I'm not doing this for free ya know? Fix my hair too!"

Jun looked at Hiyori with so much fury in his eyes and replied calmly, "Instead of fixing your hair, I really should be choking your neck!! This is all your fault!!!! How hard is it to set an alarm? HUH??!!? IF YOU CAN'T DO IT, THEN DON'T VOLUNTEER TO!!!!"

"HEY!! How was I supposed to know it wouldn't go off!! I thought I did it right!! Next time you do it!!!" Hiyori screamed back.

"THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO HAPPEN!! I'm never letting the responsibility of setting an alarm to you _ever_ again!" Jun yelled as he finished fixing Hiyori's hair. "There!! Your hair's done!!"

"WELL SO IS YOURS!! YOU'RE WELCOME!!" Hiyori replied as he crossed his arms and turned away from Jun.

"What're you a five-year-old now?!!? Throwing a fit and pouting?? Oh and that's right.....NOT BEING ABLE TO SET AN ALARM!!!" Jun was never a morning person. It was one thing that he and Hiyori were on the same page about. When mornings like this happened, he was never able to keep in all the anger and sarcasm as he normally could. 

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING AT ME!! So who's the five-year-old now, eh?!??!? And for the last time.....I THOUGHT I DID SET IT RIGHT!!!" Hiyori screamed right back at Jun. He knew they were both irritated from being woken up like this in the morning so they were both trying to get out all of the anger they could before they had to deal with his parents. 

When Jun opened his mouth to start yelling again, he heard chuckling from the corner. He turned and saw the amused look on the driver's face and how he was laughing at the two of them. He started to feel embarrassed because they probably looked like two little kids fighting to him. 

"Sorry, sir. I don't mean to be rude. You two are just very amusing, that's all. You must get along very well." The driver declared.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself. And if you say any of this to my mother-" Hiyori began to say.

"No I will not, sir. Please trust me." The driver interrupted.

"I don't trust any of my mom's little toys." Hiyori sneered. 

"We're here." The driver announced, seeming to ignore what Hiyori just said. He led them to the limousine where Hiyori's parents were waiting. 

"There you both are! We have been waiting for you! I was worried you had slept in and were going to make us late." Mrs. Tomoe said as she hugged Hiyori and nodded at Jun.

"No, of course not mother. We made sure to be awake way in advance. We would never be late." Hiyori said with a wink to Jun. 

Jun coughed, trying to cover up the laugh that was about to burst from him. "Yes. Hiyori is correct. Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe."

As they all sat inside the limo, Hiyori and Jun tried the entire drive to the palace to keep from laughing. Once they all exited the car and Hiyori's parents went to greet the tour guide, Jun and Hiyori collapsed on the side of the limo laughing so hard it brought tears to their eyes.

"Jun? Are you alright?" Mr. Tomoe asked, breaking Jun from the memory. 

Jun smiled and replied, "Yes sorry I was just caught up in thought."

"Good. Well earlier I asked if we could have a second guide in case some of our group wanted to move on ahead. They said they'd be glad to do that, so I just called now asking for the second guide for us. Would you like to come with me?" Mr. Tomoe asked.

"Yes, of course! Thank you, sir. This was just what I was hoping for." Jun sighed happily.

Mr. Tomoe laughed again saying, "I understand. That's why I always make sure to book a second guide. Normally my other son and I will go on ahead so I'm glad that you're here to accompany me." 

Jun smiled. He felt so touched right now he didn't even know what to say. The guide arrived immediately and led them to the next room. Jun and and Mr. Tomoe spent the rest of the tour looking at all the rooms. Reading all the signs and little notes at each piece, and they talked with the tour guide throughout the tour. Jun had never had so much fun with someone else learning about history. He and his dad used to visit famous museums and exhibits, so Jun was feeling nostalgic. Mr. Tomoe would not only talk about the palace but ask about the tour guide's personal life and even joke around with him. Jun was so surprised that he was acting so friendly because Hiyori told him that his dad only talked to those in his tight circle. _I'll ask Hiyori about it later._

Once they finished touring the inside of the palace and the grounds outside, they went back to the car to see that the driver already had their picnic lunch ready for them. "Would you like to eat now or wait for them to finish? I just wanted to warn you though, they're still on the first floor."

"Only on the first floor?!? Unbelievable.." Jun shook his head and was about to agree to eat until he heard someone scream from behind him.

"JUUUUUUNNNN-KUUUNNNN!! GET IN THE CAR NOW!!" Hiyori screamed while running from the front doors of the palace to the limo.

"Huh?? What's going on Ohiisan?" Jun asked. He didn't think anything was wrong because Hiyori was always being dramatic.

"Son, is something wrong?" Mr. Tomoe asked at the same time.

"I..told..you..both..to. GET IN THE CAR!!" Hiyori panted as he finally caught up to them. "It doesn't matter what happened, just get in the car and let’s go. Mother can get back herself. So let's go!!" He said as he shoved Jun into the limo. Mr. Tomoe followed in after them baffled, and right when he was about to ask again what was going on, he heard more shouting coming from the entrance. They all turned to see the first tour guide and a security guard shouting at them and running towards them. "Hey driver!!! GOOO!!" The driver was so shocked that he followed Hiyori's command without hesitation.

He started to drive off until Hiyori's dad yelled,"No stop the car! Son. You had better tell me what is going on this instant or I will-"

"Ok so maybe what happened was that mom and I made a plan for one to distract the guard as the other takes a selfie on the throne. And maybe when it was mom's turn to take a selfie a security guard just happened to walk by and see her...but who knows what exactly happened right? There's always two sides to one story, that's what you always told me father-" Hiyori replied so fast they could barely understand.

"Hiyori. Get. Out. Of. The. Car. Now." Mr. Tomoe said, trying to keep his voice from rising. They all exited the car as Hiyori's mother, the security guard, and the tour guide came running towards them. "Oh, son. You really are your mother's son."

Jun couldn't help but laugh at that remark only to shut up when Hiyori glared at him.

Jun was lying on his stomach at the beach on the chair still laughing from earlier. "HAHAhhah. I still can't believe you guys did that! And you're punishment is just too good!"

"Oh shut up already!! If you didn't leave me behind, I'm sure with your help we could've gotten away with it. But you just had to run off with my dad for who knows what reason." Hiyori said lying next to Jun on his back in his chair. 

"For what reason? Seriously?? Did you not know that the tour was supposed to be only 90 minutes long? You spent almost half of that time in one room!! I couldn't sit around and wait any longer. I know you always go overboard on things, but I wasn't prepared for that much." Jun replied sarcastically. "So anyways let's talk about that punishment-"

"SHUT UP!!! I can't believe my dad is making me do this!!! To think ME, THE Hiyori, has to do this makes me so sick." Hiyori said, frowning. 

Jun rolled his eyes. "C'mon it's not that bad. You just have to be an assistant to the security guard every Monday. Luckily, it's only the early morning shift, so you'll have plenty time to be done with it and enjoy the rest of the day." Jun laughed knowing Hiyori would hate getting up early every Monday.

"Luckily? LUCKILY??? Jun-kun do you even know what this means?!!? I have to get up early. Like really early. Like 5:00 in the morning early!!! I've never gotten up that early since...well since...I don't even know that's how long it's been!!!!! That's exactly why my father is doing this to me!! So cruel!!!!" Hiyori yelled as he sadly slumped back in his chair.

"Ohiisan, it'll be fine. If you want, I'll go with you." Jun offered.

"Wait really? You'd do that for me??" Hiyori asked as he sat up and hugged Jun.

"Well of course......NOT!!! You think I'd do something like that _for you_?!?! You'd never do that for me either so don't lie." Jun replied as he pushed Hiyori off of him.

"You're so mean, Jun-kun!!" Hiyori wailed as he fell onto the sand dramatically.

Jun rolled his eyes again and answered, "You'll be fine. Next time don't do something so stupid. Especially with your mother!" Jun laughed. He couldn't believe that Hiyori's would do something like that. _Oh wait. I actually can believe that. They're like the same person, after all._

"It was her idea though! I just ran along with it. It's not my fault, but hers!" Hiyori exclaimed.

Jun smiled sadly and whispered, "I'm jealous. That must be so nice."

Hiyori paused and looked at Jun and before replying Jun turned to him and threw him over his shoulder and started running into the ocean. "W-What're you doing?!!? Put me down!!! I wasn't done tanning-AHHH-"

Jun laughed as he kept running until the water was up to his stomach and then threw Hiyori out into the ocean. "There you go, Ohiisan! I think you needed some nice cold water to knock you back into your senses! You can thank me later." He kept laughing as he watched Hiyori flail about in the water. "Do you not know how to swim or are you just terrible at it?!?" 

"I...AM...A..GREAT..SWIMMER!!" Hiyori tried to choke out as he kept getting splashed by waves. 

"Just stand up, stop slapping the water!" Jun shouted to Hiyori and chuckled.

"I can't stand!! You threw me out so far that it's already too deep to stand." Hiyori replied angrily.

"Ughh you're such a baby Ohiisan. Here I'll come over and pick you up." Jun said as he started to swim over to Hiyori. It did drop down pretty far so Jun could only stand on the top of his toes with his neck above the water and grabbed Hiyori. He held Hiyori bridal style as he swam back to where he could stand flat on his feet.

"Why are you carrying me like this?!" Hiyori shouted as he tried to hide the blush creeping in.

"Because that's the only way to carry a baby carefully. And a little baby like you needs some extra special treatment." Jun laughed as he started bouncing Hiyori up and down as he walked to the sand like a mother bouncing a baby to calm down its tantrum. 

"Aaaghh! Stop it!!" Hiyori tried to yell but then couldn't stop laughing. "You're such an idiot, Jun-kun." He laughed as he kept getting bounced up and down. 

Jun started laughing so hard he lost his footing and tripped causing him and Hiyori to fall into the shallow part of the water. Jun saw that Hiyori would end up falling on his back hard on the sand so without thinking he pulled Hiyori into his arms and flipped them around. Jun fell so hard against the ground that the air was knocked right out of him. He tried to lift his head and see that Hiyori was safely on top of him, with Jun's arms still tightly wrapped around him. 

"W-what just happened? J-Jun-kun? Jun!! Are you alright?" Hiyori asked as he got up off of Jun to see the strained smile on his face as he nodded and winced. "Why would you do that? You could've just let me fall. I was already prepared for it and was bracing for the least amount of impact, but you ruined it!!" He didn't know why he was getting so angry. He didn't want to keep yelling at Jun, but couldn't hold it in.

"Well that's that's the rudest thanks I've ever gotten." Jun mumbled as he struggled to sit up. 

"Stop it! Just keep lying down! Of course I'm not going to thank you for being an idiot! Look at you, you can barely sit up. Why? Why do that??" Hiyori asked frantically. 

"Because otherwise you would've been the one down on the ground in pain, and I wouldn't be able to handle that." Jun replied honestly as he looked at Jun straight in the eyes. "If I'm here, then there's no reason for you to be in pain."

"I-I.." Hiyori choked. He didn't know what Jun was trying to saying or what Hiyori was even feeling right now, but he was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Eventually, he gained his voice back and yelled, "Well it's not like I want to see you in pain either! I can't stand the thought of you not caring what happens to you as long as I'm alright! I mean what kind of cliche romance movie have you been watching lately?!!? Next time, find a better line, not an overused one! Hmph!!" He started to get up and walk away. He was so furious at Jun right now. _Who does he think he is? Some gallant hero? And what am I the freaking damsel in distress??!? And why is my heart still beating so fast!!!! Aaghh!!!_ He was too consumed in his thoughts to realize Jun sat up again and grabbed Hiyori's hand and pulled him back. "Hiyori wait, I-" Hiyori was pulled towards Jun and before he could discern the look in Jun's eye, Hiyori's father came up behind them and interrupted, "Hiyori, Jun, are you both ready? Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something? What are you two doing?" 

Jun immediately let go of Hiyori's hand and stood up replying, "Nothing, sir."

"N-nothing!" Hiyori answered at the same time.

Mr. Tomoe chuckled as if he knew exactly what was going on. "Well alright then. Would you two like to come have some watermelon?" 

"Are you going to do the watermelon splitting contest? Can I go first?" Jun asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, the watermelon what?" Mr. Tomoe asked.

"It's a game, dad." Hiyori told his father and then turned to Jun saying, "They don't know what it is, Jun-kun, so of course we're not going to do it." 

"Oh right, sorry." Jun replied embarrassed. _I can't believe I forgot that I'm staying with such a prestigious and rich family._

Hiyori realized he might've been too rude just then and was going to apologize until Jun spoke up again, "Well so what if they haven't done it or don't know. Let's do it! It'll be their first time so it'll that much more fun! Would you like to try it sir?" Jun asked Mr. Tomoe.

"As a matter of fact, I would." Mr. Tomoe answered smiling. "Honey! Don't let them cut it open just yet!" He yelled towards to his wife at their tent. 

"What? Why not?" Mrs. Tomoe yelled back.

"Because Jun here thought of a wonderful game for us to play so just wait a moment." Mr. Tomoe said as he walked towards the tent and told their assistant to put the knife away. "Alright, Jun, please tell us how to play."

Jun excitedly explained the rules to the game and instructed the assistant on what things they'd need and where to put the watermelon. "Alright does everyone understand now? Any questions?"

"No!" They all replied.

"Good. Mr. Tomoe, would you like to do the honors and go first?" Jun asked as he handed the blindfold to him. 

"Yes I would. Thank you." He then tied the blindfold around his eyes and started spinning. Once they were done spinning him, he stopped and turned asking, "So then, where should I go?" 

"Straight!" Jun exclaimed happily.

"No! Left!" Mrs. Tomoe said mischievously. "He's lying to you! Go left!"

Jun laughed and widened his eyes at her. "No! She's the one lying! Go straight!!" 

"Who are you going to believe, the wife you've been married to for 27 years? Or someone you've known for not even two days?!?" Mrs. Tomoe asked accusingly. 

"Hey! You can't pull that!" Jun yelled at her trying his best not to laugh. "Don't listen to her she's just messing with you! Go straight for 5 steps and take a right!!"

"I can and I _will_ pull that!" She yelled back at him. "No!! He's wrong go left for 10 and then turn right!"

"Well which one is it?!?" Mr. Tomoe yelled back at them feigning anger. 

As they kept arguing and yelling back and forth, Hiyori just stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe they were actually playing it. _My parents, THE Tomoe family, is playing a watermelon splitting contest?!!?_ He could shake his head and rub his eyes to see if he was imagining it. _Jun_ , Hiyori thought, _only Jun could do this._ He smiled thinking how someone his parents have known for a day were playing games like any normally family. _How does he do it??_ As if Jun knew Hiyori was thinking about him, he turned around and yelled at Hiyori, "HEY! Ohiisan! Quit standing there and help me out!"

"Yes son! Come over quick and help me convince your father to GO LEFT!!" His mother yelled at his dad again.

"Son please come over. Now. I'll believe you." Mr. Tomoe sighed.

Hiyori looked at Jun's smiling face and to make Jun smile even brighter, thinking Hiyori would help him in out, but Hiyori yelled, "Mother's right! You need to go left!!!" 

"WHAT?!?! OHIISAN!!" Jun yelled, flabbergasted. 

"YES!! That's it, dear! Listen to your son!! GO LEFT!!" Mrs. Tomoe yelled as she hugged Hiyori tight. Both of them holding in their laughs whispering to each other like two peas in a pod. 

"Now you know they're messing with you, Mr. Tomoe!! They always play trick together so don't believe them!" Jun yelled trying to convince Mr. Tomoe.

"HEY!" They both yelled simultaneously. 

After playing four rounds for the four of them, and everyone sabotaging the other person's turn, there was no winner in the end. Instead, the assistant had to cut up the watermelon after all. When they were finished eating, they realized it was already time for them to go back the resort to get ready for the luau tonight. As Jun and Hiyori were getting dressed, Jun turned to see the bright, tourist-like, Hawaiian button-up Hiyori was wearing. "Whoa Ohiisan, that shirt is so-"

"Is so what?" Hiyori interrupted angrily. He looked down to see the bright pink shirt with multicolored birds all over it.

"It's so....incredible that I'm at a loss for words." Jun said while holding back his laugh.

"Shut up! Normally my mom has tastes but _this_?!? It's ridiculous!! Let me see yours it must be as bad as mine-" Hiyori yelled as he looked up at Jun and the words he was about to say got caught up in his throat. Jun was wearing a blue button-up with his sleeves rolled back. The blue of the shirt perfectly matched his hair which made it even more striking than before. It was tight fitting so you could see the slight muscle on Jun's body underneath especially since Jun left the top button undone revealing the top of his tanned chest. There were small floral designs running up the sleeves and stopped at his chest, giving off a more feminine look than normal for Jun. _I'm not sure whether to call him beautiful or handsome. How is it possible to be both?!?_

"Well Ohiisan? You don't have some smart remark to say? I thought you were saying it'd look just as bad yours, right?" Jun pestered Hiyori with a smirk.

"S-shut up! We don't have time for this let's go!!" Hiyori said as he ran towards the door. _Why are you such a coward Hiyori? Stop running away!!_

Jun laughed, "Wait Ohiisan! You didn't tell me how I looked! Come back!!" 

"I don't get it!! How come she picked out a shirt _like that_ for you and not me?!! What's with her these days?!?" Hiyori yelled as he ran towards the elevator.

"Huh? Like what? What kind of shirt is this Ohiisan? I need details!" Jun yelled back as he ran after Hiyori laughing.

They both entered the elevator as other people left. After Hiyori pushed the button for the lobby floor and the door close, Jun walked up to Hiyori and blocked his way out from the corner he was standing in. "Hey Ohiisan. You didn't answer my question. How do I look?" He whispered huskily.

"Y-you look just f-fine.." Hiyori whispered back avoiding Jun's eyes. _What's gotten into him?_ Hiyori pondered.

Jun smiled and moved closer so Hiyori had no choice but to look right at Jun. "Ohiisan. Stop avoiding me and just answer the question. Why are you getting all flustered about it? Don't friends normally compliment each other??" He asked trying to convince Hiyori. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to know what Hiyori was trying to avoid say. "So go ahead, compliment me." He said seductively.

"Ughhh! Fine!!! You look beautiful!! But somehow you also look way too handsome! It's so irritating!! Just be one or the other!! You can't be both!! And now you look much better than I do and all because of this stupid shirt!!" Hiyori yelled turning bright red. "Happy now??!?"

Jun laughed, stepped back, and said, "You have no idea." Then the elevator door opened and they were greeted by the assistant from earlier who led them to their table outside as Jun smiled the whole time. They were to the table that was closest to the front where the food and performs would be, where Hiyori's parents were waiting for them.

"Oh honey!! You look so precious!" Mrs. Tomoe exclaimed as he kept pecking Hiyori on the check.

"Ahhh! Mother stop it! And I look terrible!! Don't be a liar! Why did you do this to me?!? What happened to your sense of fashion?! I'm never going shopping with you again if this is what you consider acceptable now." Hiyori declared as he pushed his mother away and took his seat.

"Sweetie don't say that! I just thought it would be cute to wear a cheesy Hawaiian shirt for the pictures!" His mother replied as she sat down right next to him straightening out his shirt.

"Huh? Pictures?? What pictures?!? No one is taking a picture of me in this, understand?!?" Hiyori answered as he batted away his mother's hands. 

"Ohh fine, fine. But Jun you look dashing!! Now if only I were 10 years younger-" Mrs. Tomoe said as she started to walk towards Jun.

"Eww mother stop!! Besides you'd need to be 40 years younger. At least!!" Hiyori said as he scrambled to keep his mother from touching Jun.

His mother gasped, "You're so mean, Hiyori!! How could you say that to me, your own mother?!?" Hiyori sat her down, but she kept trying to get back up and screamed, "Hey! Why are you stopping me? It's not like he's yours. Stop acting like some possessive boyfriend!!" 

"HUH?!!??" Hiyori and Jun both yelled as they be came instantaneously red. 

"Alright dear that's enough. Sit down. It's time to eat and we have much to discuss, remember?" Mr. Tomoe said as he led his wife back to her seat and pushed the chair back in for her. "Now, Hiyori, son, please sit. Same to you, Jun."

They both nodded and sat down avoiding to look each other in the eye. "So what is it that you need to discuss?" Hiyori asked trying to break the awkward atmosphere. 

"Well remember how you agreed to attend every event, ball, or meeting on this trip?" Mrs. Tomoe asked Hiyori with a knowing look.

"Yes. And what about it?" Hiyori answered immediately hoping she wouldn't reveal anything else. 

"This Friday, there will be a ball that one of your father's co-workers will be throwing. He just so happens to have a daughter your age and has been wanting to meet you. If you both get along, then we will set up more times for you to meet during the trip." Mrs. Tomoe said with a smirk knowing Hiyori would have to get along with the girl if he wanted Jun to continue staying with them on the trip.

"My, what a coincidence." Hiyori replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Now dear, don't be like that." His mother said with a laugh. "I'll tell you later what you need to know about her and her family. Anyways the ball will be begin at 17:30, but he invited us to come at 17:00, so we can all get acquainted before the other guests arrive. This means that you will need to be ready at the car at exactly 16:30. You must not be late, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Hiyori answered tightly.

"Jun, dear. Would you like to come with us? You don't have to if you would prefer not to. It's up to you. I can introduce you to plenty of young girls your age, if you want. Unless you prefer older women-" Mrs. Tomoe started but was interrupted by Jun.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I think I'll have to de-" Jun started but was interrupted by Hiyori. 

"Definitely agree!!" Hiyori cut in with a look towards Jun.

"What are you doing, Ohiisan?" Jun whispered at him.

"You have to come with me!" Hiyori answered.

"No I don't! Besides you'll be talking to lots of other people, so it's not like you'll be alone. I'm not going." Jun stated as he made his decision. He was about to speak up again until Hiyori interrupted, "Wait!"

"What?" Jun asked

"Please, Jun-kun. Come with me. Don't leave me all alone with those people. I need you there." Hiyori replied as he hung his head low.

Jun suddenly couldn't object only longer as he saw the look on Hiyori's face. He knew Hiyori dreaded it and would rather be anyone else. _I can't just leave him there alone!_ But still the thought of Jun standing at a ball for hours alone with a bunch of strangers as Hiyori was off flirting with some girl, made Jun hesitate. He didn't understand why, but it didn't sit well with him. He didn't like the thought of Hiyori off with some girl for hours leaving Jun behind to be alone. But in his heart, he knew he couldn't refuse Hiyori when he asked Jun for something sincerely. "Fine. I'll go." He whispered to Hiyori.

"Thank you very much for the invitation, Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe. I would love to go. Are you sure your co-worker will be fine with having another guest come along?" Jun asked Mr. Tomoe.

"Why of course! You don't need to worry about that at all." Mr. Tomoe replied with a smile as he patted Jun on the back.

Hiyori was so happy Jun agreed to come with him that he hugged tightly and whispered in Jun's ear, "Thank you so much, Jun-kun. You don't know how happy I am right now." 

"Yeah, whatever." Jun replied as he hugged Hiyori back trying to calm down his racing heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to a shirt that is close to what I imagined Jun wearing, if you were wondering what it would look like: https://www.cozzoo.com/1489266-home_default/golden-flower-printing-shirt-men-slim-fit-chemise-homme-2018-brand-new-mens-long-sleeve-button-down-dress-shirts-camisa-social.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

For Jun, the rest of the week flew by in a blur. This week, the Tomoe family wanted to visit every beach there was on the island of O'ahu. This was Mrs. Tomoe's idea, _of course._ From sun-up to sundown, they were on the road seeing one beach after the next, each more or just as beautiful as the last. Mrs. Tomoe and Hiyori took as many pictures as they possibly could and then would usher everyone back in the car to go see the next beach. Although Jun should be feeling thrilled or ecstatic, all he was feeling was dread, and maybe something, like jealousy? He couldn't stop thinking about the gala tonight. He wished he could take back his agreement and stay in the hotel room that night and binge as many movies as he wanted, but no. Not only was he anxious about meeting all of the prestigious and famous families that Mr. Tomoe worked with, he would have to deal with all the questions they'd inevitably ask. He was used to going to these sort of things to meet with other idols or companies that wanted to sign him on as soon as he graduated, but at least he was able to talk to people who were also idols or interested in idols. Instead, these people were going to be talking about their businesses and companies that were outside of the idol world Jun knew. He was sure they'd ask him questions about topics like that and he'd be made a fool, or on the other hand they'd ask about his family and he'd be pitied. He normally would lie or sugar coat his family-life, but if these men were as intimidating as Mr. Tomoe he wasn't sure he'd be able to. The last and biggest part about not wanting to go was Hiyori. Hiyori wouldn't even be with him. He would be off with some snobby rich girl who'd complain about how hard life is even though she probably gets anything she wants. Which means, Hiyori would have to sit with her and try to flirt with her and show her a good time. _Ughh!! Why does the thought of this bother me so much?!?_

Jun was used to seeing Hiyori flirt with many girls especially with his fans, but that was because Hiyori wanted to flirt with them, he was never forced to. Now Hiyori's mother is forcing him to meet with these women she's handpicked for him and he has to just go along with it. _But it's not just to date,_ Jun remembered, _it's for finding someone for him to marry._ Jun realized that was what bothered him the most. Hiyori was meeting these girls because his mother wanted him to _marry_ one of them. All of a sudden, Jun's stomach began to tighten and he clenched his jaw. 

"Hey Jun-kun, are you alright?" Hiyori asked, concerned. 

Jun was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Hiyori had walked over to sit with him. "Oh..u-um yeah I'm fine."

Hiyori couldn't see the expression on Jun's face, but knew him well enough to know when's he lying. Hiyori started to feel guilty. He knew Jun didn't want to do, in fact, he probably would rather do anything else, but Hiyori practically forced him to. "Jun-kun, if you really don't want to go tonight, then you don't have to. I was being too selfish forcing you into it, so it's alright if you wanna back out now." He answered, sincerely.

Jun turned to Hiyori and could tell that Hiyori wasn't joking with him. He felt so relieved that Hiyori was being so kind, but just as he was about to reply, he remembered the expression on Hiyori's face when his mother told him about the arranged meeting. Also, he flashed back to how Hiyori practically begged him to come, not out of spite, but of desperation. Jun sighed, _why can't I ever say no to him?_ "Ohiisan I already agreed to come with you, and I'm sticking to it. So don't worry about me, okay? You should worrying more about yourself, ya know?"

"Awwww Jun-kun!!" Hiyori moved over to squeeze Jun until that last sentence Jun said hit him. "Wait, what did you say? What do you mean I should worry about myself??"

Jun composed a serious face as he deadpanned, "Well as we both know, it's been a while since you've been on a date alone with a girl. And when I mean a while, I mean _a while_ -" 

"Hey!! What does that have anything to do with this?!!?" Hiyori interrupted, angrily.

"I'm just saying, you might be a bit rusty at this. Lately, you've only been flirting with every fan that you see, you haven't been on a real date in quite a while. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jun tried to ask in serious tone without laughing.

"I'll be just fine, so you can just shut up already!! Besides, who are you to judge me, huh?!!? Since when are you the expert when it comes to going on dates with girls?!!?" Hiyori asked trying to turn the table to Jun.

"I never said I was an expert, but I have been on more dates lately than you have." Jun replied, pointedly.

He wasn't lying. He has been on a lot more dates than Hiyori has recently. This was because before Hiyori moved out, Jun would always hang out with Hiyori any time they both were free. However, once Hiyori left and Jun would have free time, he couldn't think of anything to do because Hiyori was always the one taking Jun to whatever he wanted to do that day. Jun immediately felt so lonely, he could barely stand it. He was hoping Hiyori would barge into his room as dramatic as could be, like he always did and whisk Jun away. But after the first week of waiting, Hiyori never came, and Jun gave up. _I can't sit around and wait anymore. Hiyori isn't coming back._ With these thoughts roaming around in his head, he decided to take a walk and clear his mind, but right as he opened the door he almost bumped into a girl. 

She blushed and stuttered, "O-oh my g-goodness!! I-I'm so s-sorry, Jun-kun!!"

"No it's my fault. I should have been paying attention. I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Jun tried to ask in the nicest possible way.

"N-no! I'm just a really big fan of yours! I go to the private girls academy down the street from you. Y-you performed there last week, and y-you were sooo amazing! Y-you were my f-favorite J-Jun-kun!" She replied excitedly.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad to hear you liked our performance." Jun said kindly. He's had to deal with this sort of thing for over a year. All he had to do was say some kind words, take a picture, and he could go about his way. 

"O-of course!! I-I was just h-here to ask if y-you had some free time, and would like t-to go on a d..d..d-date with me!!!" She practically screamed as she blushed so red it looked like blood. 

Jun was already opening his mouth to reply his usual, _Thank you for thinking of me. I'm flattered, but I am too busy and my manager would not like me to slack off. I hope you can understand._ He'd always kiss their hand and then leave, but he realized, he wasn't busy. He did have free time, too much in fact. I guess I could go just this once, he thought, it's not like I had anything planned. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

After that, he started to get more and more girls either asking him in person or seeing his manager to ask him to go out on date. Jun didn't want to be lonely anymore, so he agreed to many of them. He would be polite, get to know them, compliment them, but in the end, he never felt anything special with any of them. Sometimes, he would have fun and see the girl again, but then the girl would get too attached and he would have to break it off. He didn't want to hurt them, but he couldn't lead them on either. He would even agree to see some of his male fans. They would invite him to hang out and Jun had a really fun time with them. They were all so normal that Jun felt so comfortable around them. He often went to the arcade with them, and would even spend the entire day competing against each other. But one day, a friend of the group he hung out with, wanted to meet with Jun. However, once he met up with the guy, the first thing he wanted to do was go shopping, and Jun felt his stomach drop and he became instantly cold. He had to tell the fan, he didn't feel well and left to go back to his room. For the rest of the week, Jun avoided that whole group. Jun still couldn't understand why it freaked him out so much or even why his heart couldn't stop aching, he just knew he couldn't go shopping anymore. 

"No way!! Since when?!?" Hiyori asked, shocked. "You have to be lying. There's no way!"

Jun hesitated. He wanted to keep his emotions in check and tried answering sarcastically, "And how would you know? It's not like you ever see me or spend time with me outside of rehearsals or concerts, so how would you know what I do with my free time?" However, after saying out loud, Jun heard the edge in his voice. 

Hiyori was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say back. Everything Jun said was true. He did spend less and less time with Jun ever since he moved out, but it had nothing to do with Jun personally. It was something else entirely, but it seems Jun doesn't understand that. He couldn't tell Jun exactly why at first that he had to move out. He figured Jun would get over it with time, but he could tell now that it still bothered him. Hiyori still didn't have the courage to explain, but he couldn't leave things so tense, "Jun-kun, I-" 

"I'm just kidding." Jun tried to laugh. He didn't want to hear any more about it, and he didn't need Hiyori to say more dumb things that'll hurt him more. "You don't need to be so serious. Anyways, I have something I gotta do, so I'll see you later." Jun said abruptly as he got up from the table they were sitting at and left to go take up on Mr. Tomoe's offer of a walk on the beach.

Hiyori sat there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. He could run after Jun and what? He couldn't explain it, and he wasn't sure Jun would even understand in the first place. However, he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to leave things so awkward and tense, but Jun clearly wanted to be with anyone else but him right now. He didn't want to push it so he went back to the room to start getting ready for the ball. He hoped Jun would be feeling better when he got back otherwise he was sure Jun wouldn't come with him after all. 

As Jun and Mr. Tomoe walked along the beach in silence, Jun was able to finally calm down and take a breath. The wind from the ocean helped blow away all his previous anger and the worries he was having about tonight. He closed his eyes and smiled as he listened to the waves crash against the sand. "Ahhh now this is what being on vacation is all about." Jun exclaimed, quietly.

"You are right about that." Mr. Tomoe chuckled. "I don't mean to pry, but are you feeling stressed about tonight?"

Jun hesitated before answering, "I must be an open book sometimes, huh?"

Mr. Tomoe laughed. "That isn't always a bad thing."

"I guess." Jun replied slowly. "I was feeling kinda anxious about it earlier, but this walk has helped me a lot. Thank you for inviting me, sir."

"It's my pleasure, besides I needed a relaxing walk on the beach as well." Mr. Tomoe answered with a smile. "Jun, if there's anything you would like to know about the people you're meeting tonight, you don't need to hesitate to ask me."

"R-really? Are you sure? I don't want to pry into their personal lives, but getting a good idea of what it'll be like tonight would really help." Jun said, feeling very relieved.

"Of course. So the first person you'll be meeting tonight is...." For the next hour and a half, Mr. Tomoe and Jun talked about all the people Jun would meet tonight. After they were finished, they realized it was start to get late so they both left to their rooms to get ready.

As Jun walked to his room, he forgot all about the way he left things with Hiyori before and barged into the room with a big sigh, "Ahhhhhhh!! I feel so much better now! Your dad really is best, Ohiisan. Just watch me tonight, I'll impress them so much, they'll all be begging me to marry their heirs."

Hiyori was so shocked but at the same time relieved Jun was doing better and replied, "Oh is that right? So are you trying to challenge me? Is that how it is now?" 

"It's not much of a challenge since I'd obviously be the winner." Jun retorted.

"Huh?!? You think you could beat me? THE Hiyori?!? We'll see about that." Hiyori tried to say angrily but couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. 

"Yeah, yeah.." Jun said as he rolled his eyes. "But Ohiisan, you know you're forgetting something right?"

"Really? What?" Hiyori asked, confused.

"You already promised a certain lady you would spend time with her and _only_ her remember??" Jun replied with a smirk. "You can't go and flirt with every girl you see because you're only supposed to be with her. So no matter what, I'd be the winner. Sorry to break it to you." 

"Ughhhh noooooo!!!!" Hiyori yelled as he fell back onto his bead dramatically. "I totally forgot!! You're so cruel, Jun-kun!!!"

"What?!?!" Jun yelled back as he stood in front of the bed Hiyori was lying on. He placed both his hands on the sides next to Hiyori's head. "You're the one that forgot, that's all your fault!! I was the one who reminded you about it!! If I was actually cruel, I would've purposely not told you and let you flirt with every girl around which would've ruined your date. So really instead of criticizing me, you should be thanking me!" As he said this, he started leaning his whole body closer and closer to Hiyori, until their bodies were only an inch apart. He originally wanted to get in Hiyori's face to fake his anger, but didn't intend to get this close. However, he didn't want to move away so he stayed put, waiting to see what Hiyori would do.

Hiyori couldn't move. Jun had his arms pinned down by the sides of his head and his body was almost right on top of Hiyori. He could feel Jun's breath on his face as he talked. Hiyori's natural reaction should've been to push Jun away with joke and not think anymore about it. However, he was frozen. He didn't push Jun away, and for some reason he couldn't comprehend, he didn't want to. Instead, he stared right back at Jun and began to blush once he made eye contact with him. 

"Ohiisan, are you alright? You look really flushed. Do you have a fever or something?" Jun asked, concerned.

"W-what? N-no I-" Hiyori started, but then Jun moved so that his forehead touched Hiyori's. He stayed like that for a minute, but for Hiyori, it felt like hours. He stayed completely still as he looked Jun's face so close to his. If he tilted his face up just a little bit, he could kiss Jun. _W-what are you thinking, Hiyori?!?! Cut it out!!_ As he opened his mouth to tell Jun to stop, Jun opened his eyes and looked at Hiyori. Hiyori couldn't understand the look in them, but blushed a darker red reflexively. From this close, he could tell that Jun's eyelashes were much longer then he thought and they complimented his beautiful amber eyes. Jun's hair fell down towards Hiyori, and he had the sudden impulse to reach out and run his hand through it.

"Ohiisan." Jun whispered interrupting Hiyori's train of thought. "Your eyes are absolutely beautiful." 

Hiyori's breath was completely knocked out of him and his heart hammered in his chest. He wasn't sure he could get any redder. Also, he didn't know what to say or do, but Jun didn't give him time to decide as he abruptly stood up, turned around, walked toward his part of the room, grabbed his clothes, and went into the bathroom to change.

After Jun shut the door behind him and turned on the fan, he almost collapsed on the ground. His entire body was shaking so much he could barely stand. He had no idea what had come over him just now. He originally just wanted to get in Hiyori's face for a second, but once he was, he didn't want to leave. In fact, he wanted to get closer, but once he did, he just had to blurt out something so embarrassing. _Ugh!!! Why did I do do that?!? What will Ohiisan think of me now?!?_ He hoped Hiyori wouldn't make a big deal about it, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Although he just couldn't help but tell Hiyori. His eyes really were so beautiful. The darker light from the setting sun shone softly on Hiyori's purple eyes that it made them sparkle just like how Hiyori always sees himself doing. Because it reminded Jun of this, he had to tell Hiyori, however, it didn't come out the way he hoped. _Aagh!! I don't have time to be worrying over this! I'll explain it to him later. For now, I need to get ready for tonight._

After Jun was done getting dressed, he walked out of the bathroom to tell him it was almost time to go, but instead he blurted, "Wow Ohiisan, as always you look amazing in a suit." Jun felt so embarrassed and started blushing. He couldn't understand why he couldn't stop blurting out such embarrassing things. 

Hiyori blushed a little and replied teasingly, "Well Jun-kun, aren't you full of compliments today? I hope you stay like this forever! And if you do, then maybe one day I'll compliment you too." He added with a wink.

Jun sighed, "I really don't have the energy to deal with you. Let's go-" He turned around and walked towards the door, only to feel Hiyori grab him arm.

"Wait, Jun-kun.." Hiyori said softly. He started to get so nervous and began to turn scarlet but he had to say it. "U-um...you look really good in a suit, too. Actually, you've always looked so good in a suit."

Jun felt so happy he was sure he floating. For a second, he even thought he was dreaming. Before he could get too excited, he realized he had taken too long to respond so he did his usual smirk and replied sarcastically, "Huh?? I couldn't hear you. Speak up and say it again." He moved his hear towards Hiyori and put his hand around it.

"S-Shut up!! Just forget it!! I'm leaving!!" Hiyori grumbled as he ran towards the door and opened it and was greeted by his parents. 

"Whoa, Hiyori, dear, are you alright? You look really flushed. Are you feeling alright? And what were you yelling about?" His mother pestered him as she reached to feel Hiyori's forehead. 

Hiyori shook her hand away and replied too fast to be normal, "It's nothing! I'm fine so let's go. Now!" He began to take off towards the elevator not waiting for anyone else. 

"Wait for us, honey!!" Mrs. Tomoe shouted as she tried to catch up to Hiyori.

Mr. Tomoe chuckled and said to Jun in a low voice, "I guess the show has already began, eh?"

Jun laughed, "You are right about that, sir." As they all gathered into the elevator and Mrs. Tomoe continued to bother Hiyori, Jun wasn't listening at all. He couldn't stop thinking about how Hiyori complimented him earlier. He couldn't stop playing that moment over and over in his head. As he did, his smile began to grow even bigger and his cheeks became hotter. _So has Hiyori always thought I looked good in a suit? How come he's never said so? I wonder when he first thought it. I think I'll ask him about it later when we're alone at the ball._ Once he thought this, his spirits went down. He remembered that they wouldn't be alone together. In fact, they probably wouldn't be together the entire time. Instead, Hiyori would spend all of time with someone else. Jun sighed sadly thinking about this. As they got into the limo and set off for the gala, Jun's mood began to stay down until he saw the mansion they arrived at. He couldn't believe someone actually lived there. It was as large as a castle fit for hundreds of people, but it only belonged to one family?? He shook his head in disbelief and exclaimed, "Wow..what I wouldn't do if I had a castle like this." 

All of the Tomoe's laughed and replied at the same time, "If only you saw what our house looks like." 

For some reason, Jun felt instantly terrified and decided right then he would never go to their so-called "house." The driver stopped at the front of the front entrance of the mansion to let them out to be greeted by a butler. 

"Good evening everyone. We have been waiting for you. Please follow me." He stepped up the stairs and opened the door to allow them inside. As they walked up the stairs, their were small bonsai trees on either side of the handrails leading to the door. Jun had the sudden urge to reach out and touch one until Hiyori smacked his hand and whispered harshly, "Stop being a kid and keep your hands to yourself!!"

Jun scowled and replied, "Ahh what a pain. If I knew there was going to be so many rules already, I would've stayed at the hotel.."

"So many rules?!?! This should be common sense, Jun-kun!!" Hiyori leaned closer towards Jun's ear so he could whisper low enough that his parents wouldn't hear. However, he noticed that Jun's ear began to turn red so he moved back and stayed silent. The butler led them inside where an enormous chandelier hung above them. Before Hiyori could get a good look all around the entrance, the butler already began ushering them to the ballroom. Once inside, he sighed. He saw the usual: fancy chairs, tables, food, carpets, music, glasses, silverware, napkins, decorations, and so on. He rolled his eyes at how over the top his dad's co-worker was about this gala. He noticed the workers hurrying to finish up the final touches on each table. _It's just the same as always,_ Hiyori thought in disdain. Joking around with Jun earlier helped him forget the dread he always felt at these events. He turned to complain to Jun, but stopped as he saw the excitement on Jun's face, especially when he looked at the food table. "Jun-kun don't start running off towards the food. We haven't even met the host yet!" 

Jun sighed, "Shut up. Ughh why are there so many rules...."

Hiyori laughed and patted Jun on the shoulder. "You're too funny, Jun-kun."

Jun looked at Hiyori skeptically and shrugged. He was pretty sure Hiyori was just teasing him so he tried not to let the compliment go to his head. Just as he was about to sneak over to the food table for a bite, a tall man in a dark blue suit walked towards them exclaiming, "Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe, you're here!! I'm so glad to see you both again. I had no doubt that you would come." He smiled at them as he exchanged pleasantries. Jun took a minute to look him over. He was about several inches shorter than Mr. Tomoe, but still had the same intimidating, business-like stature. His hair had already become gray on the sides and he noticed several wrinkles on the man's forehead. Mr. Tomoe had told him earlier than this was Mr. Saibana. He and Mr. Tomoe had worked together for many years. Both of their companies had partnerships and would collaborate on many important projects. Even though they didn't work at the same company, they worked together so often they were basically co-workers. After he was done talking to the Tomoe's, he turned to Hiyori and shook hands saying, "My if it isn't Hiyori!! I haven't seen since you were much younger. You have grown into a very fine young man. I'm sure many young ladies tonight will be wanting to meet you." 

Hiyori laughed his usual polite laugh and replied, "Thank you very much, sir. However, tonight I can only meet with one lady tonight." 

"A very fine one no doubt." Mr. Saibana chuckled. He turned towards Jun and smiled politely. "You must Jun Sazanami? It is very nice to meet a dear friend of Hiyori's. I am Mr. Saibana." 

Jun bowed politely and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, as well. Thank you very much for allowing me to attend your gala."

"No problem at all! Please do enjoy it!" He replied and patted Jun on the arm. "If you all will excuse me, I have much to discuss with Mr. Tomoe here, I will see you all later." He and Mr. Tomoe walked into another room leaving the three of them alone. 

"Hiyori, you are being so sweet!! And you are even being considerate of your date tonight! I love you!!" Mrs. Tomoe yelled as she kept squeezing Hiyori's cheeks. 

"Aaaghh!! Mother seriously let go!!" Hiyori replied batting away her hands.

Jun didn't want to hear any more about it so he walked over to the food table on the other side of the room. He greeted the workers and asked them about all of the dishes. As he listened, many guests started entering the ball room. Not even ten minutes later and almost the entire room was packed full of adults in expensive tuxedos and dresses. Jun was starting to feel claustrophobic and asked the worker filling his plate, "Is it always this crowded this soon?" 

The worker laughed, "Yes, you have no idea. I'm surprised it took them almost ten minutes to arrive. Normally it's half that."

"Half?!?" Jun asked, shocked. "What the heck? Why?"

The worker continued to laugh and reply, "They all enjoy coming before other so they can either greet the host first, or look at the others arriving after them."

"Like judging them or looking down on them?" Jun asked, relieved that they arrived first.

"Both." He replied. "Here you go. Enjoy. Soon we'll open up the doors to the back lawn where there's more room. We just wait until it's too crowded. So hang in there."

Jun nodded, not sure if the man as making fun of him or not. He decided to stay close to the table because the crowd wasn't near it yet. _I'll just wait here until they open up the doors to the backyard._ But once he thought this, his phone began to vibrate. He checked to see that Hiyori was spamming him with texts demanding he come back to him this instant. Jun sighed for the tenth time tonight, and debated if he should go and finally felt his legs move him towards wherever Hiyori ended up.

After the guests arrived, Hiyori's mom went to greet everyone she knew, leaving Hiyori standing at their table alone. He wondered where Jun ended up. _I bet he's already stuffing his face full of food right now!_ He was about to call Jun to tell him to come back to the table until he heard a voice speak up behind. 

"Oh? Who could this be? It can't be _the_ Hiyori Tomoe. Oh no no. He vowed he would never set foot in a place this like this ever again! Or at least that's what I remember him "vowing." The young man said this with a smirk as he came up to stand next to Hiyori. 

Hiyori barely gave him a glance and thought about leaving him to find Jun but remembered who his family was and stayed. He sighed and smiled a brilliantly fake smile, "Well I had no idea that the trash underneath my feet was able to start talking now."

He laughed and replied, "I see someone's gotten an even sharper tongue than before. You really have changed, huh? C'mon why don't start this greeting again? You know we used to be friends? In fact, I think I remember a certain someone begging me to be their friend." He said with a look at Hiyori.

"I would never do such a thing! Stop lying trash! And stay under my feet where you belong-" Hiyori started to shout, but saw his mother coming over and stopped abruptly. "Oh yes, it is very nice to see you again, Haruka." He said with the fakest smile he could muster. 

Haruka raised his eyebrows and replied, "Yes I'm sure you're thrilled to see your old friend. You know you don't have to beg your mother anymore to come to events to spend time with me. I can always bring you myself." 

"Ha. Ha. Ha...I forgot how funny you were." Hiyori pretended to laugh so his mom would see, but made sure Haruka heard the edge in his voice. 

"It seems you've forgotten a lot while you were off playing idol for the past three years." Haruka replied with a glint in his eye.

Hiyori hesitated, trying to reel in his anger. He knew Haruka was trying to get a rise out of Hiyori. They always did this to each other, but Hiyori really started to hate it now. "Next time I'll make sure to bring my hundred-thousand plus fan-base to show you who's been playing around or not." 

Haruka laughed, "Forgive me, Hiyori. I just wanted to see how you were these days. Don't take any offenses to it. It's not like I still hold a grudge from when we were younger, unlike some people."

Hiyori rolled his eyes. "I wonder who you could possibly be talking about."

"Anyways on to more important matters, I heard that you having a meeting with the daughter of the Mr. Nonomaru of the Nonomaru Foundation. Are you excited? Ecstatic? Or just foolish?" Haruka asked him with a smirk.

"It's not like I wanted any part of it. I had to agree to it. It was part of a deal that my mother and I arranged. I think I can make it through the night just fine. So now you don't need to ask about it any further. Thank you." Hiyori replied, tightly. He kept glancing around the ballroom looking for Jun.

Haruka chuckled. "Of course I wasn't worried about how you'd do. It's not like I'd have any advice for you anyways."

Hiyori paused confused at first, but remembered that Haruka had come out to his parents when he graduated middle school. Haruka's parents were pretty harsh at first, but have mellowed out since and even began to have him meet with sons of their co-workers and friends. Even though Hiyori and Haruka didn't get along anymore, Hiyori still admired how brave Haruka could be. "And how are all the men you're being set up with?"

Haruka grimaced, "They're different that's for sure. There was one I met several times that I thought about joining in an arranged meeting with, but then I caught him with another guy and knew that he was never going to be meant for marriage so I ended it."

Hiyori didn't know what to say. He knew it had been pretty hard for Haruka because he was limited to only the sons his parents knew and there were only a few. He didn't want to rub it in so he decided to stay silent as he looked around for Jun again. 

"Is she coming now? Is that why you're looking all over the room?" Haruka asked.

"No, I'm looking for someone else." Hiyori answered, not wanting to tell Haruka anymore. 

Haruka paused with curiosity, "Oh? Who else could you be looking for? You don't have any "friends" here, and I know you well enough not to be looking for your parents so who is it?"

"None of your business!" Hiyori replied, immediately. He regretted answering so fast because he knew it would only make Haruka question him more. 

"Interesting..." Haruka mumbled with a smirk. He followed a waiter passing by with a drink tray and grabbed one.

As Hiyori watched Haruka follow the waiter, he hurriedly spammed Jun with texts demanding him to come back. However, once he sent hem all he realized Haruka would still be here, so he was about to ditch him, but Haruka came back immediately with a knowing smile. 

"I'm sorry, are you about to make a call to that someone?" Haruka asked, feigning innocence. 

"No, so stop asking about it! Look Haruka I don't have time to be playing this game with you I have to-" Hiyori started trying to get away but was interrupted.

"Who is that?" Haruka asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? Where are you looking-" Hiyori turned to follow Haruka line of sight and saw it fell on Jun. _Oh no,_ Hiyori thought as he felt his stomach drop.

"Who is he?" Haruka asked in wonder, a smile escaping his lips. "He looks absolutely stunning." 

"U-um that's-" Hiyori tried to say as he came up with a lie.

"Ohiisan," Jun interrupted as he walked over to them. "I'm here alright? So stop hounding me. Besides, I didn't get enough food and I want to get outside. So I'm going to-" He stopped abruptly. At first, he didn't notice the other guy standing next to Hiyori, but now he could see him clearly. He had wavy, dark maroon hair. He was much taller than Jun so Jun had to look up to see his eyes. They were as blue as the ocean he looked at earlier today. The guy stood straight, but lax at the same time. He had a sturdy jaw and broad shoulders. He smiled so brightly down at Jun that he instinctively felt his cheeks become hot. "I-I'm so sorry. I did not introduce myself, forgive my rudeness."

Haruka's smile began to brighten as he replied, "Don't worry about it. I should've also introduced myself. My name is Haruka Karisu. My mother and Hiyori's are close friends, so naturally when we were younger, we were friends. It's so nice to meet you..."

"Jun Sazanami." Jun replied. He couldn't look away from Haruka's strong gaze. _Wow he's really handsome. He must be flocked by tons of offers from other families._ Jun smiled back at Haruka feeling his blush deepen, "It's really nice to meet you too, Karisu-san."

Haruka reached his hand out to shake Jun's. They stayed there standing like that smiling at each other while holding the other's hand. Hiyori couldn't take it any longer and interrupted, "Hey Haruka that's enough! Let go of his hand!"

Haruka blinked out the daze he was in and let go. "I-I apologize Sazanami-san. I hope I didn't frighten you or anything, you just look so handsome in that suit that I couldn't look away." 

"O-oh it's fine. And you're too kind, because you're the one that's stunning in that tuxedo. Also, you can just call me Jun." Jun stuttered embarrassed. He didn't know why, but this man was just too good looking it threw him off. 

"Jun.." Haruka mumbled as a blush crept lightly on his cheeks. "Then please call me Haruka, or Haru if you'd like."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haru." Jun replied softly, feeling so shy for some reason.

"UGHHH!! That's enough!! Jun-kun let's go!! And Haruka you don't get to call him that, only I do!!" Hiyori shouted, breaking up whatever was going on between them. He couldn't stand to watch it any longer. He grabbed Jun's arm and led him to the doors to the back. 

"W-wait is he your-" Haruka began to ask.

"Friend!!" Hiyori interrupted trying to keep his voice even. "He's my friend!" He led Jun away from Haruka and took him to the table farthest away from the house outside. He dragged Jun towards the table, sat him down, and then sat in the seat right next to him but turned away, crossed his arms, and let out a loud, "Hmph!" 

Jun had been out of it since everyone arrived so he was clueless as to what had just happened. _Is he upset or something? I thought Haru was his friend? Bet he's just overreacting as always._ "What's wrong with you?" Jun ask, unconcerned, as he eyed the food table on the other side of the lawn.

"....what's.wrong.with.me?" Hiyori replied in a subdued voice. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH _YOU??!?_ What was that all about, huh?!?" Hiyori yelled, angrily.

"What's what all about? I don't get what you're all upset about." Jun replied with a sigh.

Hiyori clenched his fists. "Oh I'm not upset. I'm just fine. I just love watching fawn all over complete strangers right in front of me!! I mean what is up with that?!? And you almost never compliment me, but you couldn't stop it with him." Hiyori turned away, pouting. He knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't get the image of Jun blushing and telling Haruka how good he looked. _Ughhh_ _who knew Jun-kun had such terrible taste._

"Oh? What's this?" Jun asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Ohiisan are you getting jealous? Is "The" Hiyori getting jealous over someone else. Who knew-"

"Shut up!! Of course I'm not jealous!! I just don't like you getting all friendly with people you don't know! I could never be jealous of _him._ I'm at least a hundred times better looker than him. Hmph!" Hiyori interrupted, getting angrier by the minute. Maybe he was a little jealous, but Jun didn't need to know that. 

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean he looked _really_ good in that suit." Jun replied with a smirk. He wasn't lying, but he knew if he kept at it Hiyori would get even more jealous. Jun had never seen Hiyori jealous like this before, and only because Jun had complimented him a couple times. He loved watching Hiyori squirm like this, so he thought he'd keep getting a rise out of him. 

"W-WHAT?!?! Jun-kun-" Hiyori began to yell.

"Besides," Jun interrupted. "What's the big idea? Isn't he your friend? Shouldn't I be complimenting him and making a good impression?" 

Hiyori paused considering what Jun said and took a breath. "We're not really friends anymore. We were close as kids yeah, but it's different now. Things happened, and now we only have fun if we're getting a rise out of the other. We don't really get along anymore. So you can stop kissing his a-"

"Wait, what happened? He seems like a really cool guy. And he's definitely not bad to look at, so I don't get why you can't get along." Jun replied curiously. He didn't understand it. He knew that he and Haruka would get along really well so what's the deal with him and Hiyori? 

"It's not a big deal. It doesn't really matter anymore so I don't feel like getting into it. And can you give a rest with all the harping on his looks!!" Hiyori shouted with a scowl.

"There you are again with the jealousy. It's really cute, Ohiisan." Jun answered with a laugh.

"Oh enough already!! Hey! Don't start to leave to get more food we're in the middle of-" Hiyori began to stand up to grab Jun, but was interrupted by the sound of his mother shouting.

"HIYORI!!! There you are!!" Mrs. Tomoe exclaimed loudly as she walked outside with two other women in tow. 

_Crap!_ Hiyori thought. _It's already that time?! I thought she was coming later._ Hiyori stood up and straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair as he replied, "Forgive me mother, I needed some fresh air."

"Never mind that!" Mrs. Tomoe said as she moved the two women standing behind her, forward. "Here, I would like to formally introduce you to Mrs. Nonomaru and her daughter, Sakura Nonomaru." 

Both of the women bowed to Hiyori and smiled as they reached out their hands to shake with his. "It is a pleasure to meet you. You mother has told us so much about you." Mrs. Nonomaru said. 

Hiyori smiled politely and shook her hand. "You as well." He looked her over quickly and saw the usual wife of a business man: hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, a solid black dress that costs who knows how much, and flashy jewelry covering her body. _Ahh, it's like they're all the same.._ Hiyori thought with a sigh. He turned to look at the daughter and saw a girl who looked exactly the my mother just smaller. She had pretty black hair that came down to her elbows, and light brown eyes. Her face was probably plain, but he couldn't tell under all the makeup she wore. Her teeth were so white when she smiled at him, that he was sure it blinded people when light caught it. She was wearing a more traditional Japanese outfit that fit her nicely. _Well at least she isn't dressed over-the-top like the other girls mom's made me meet._ He took her hand and brought to his lips with a light kiss. "I'm very glad that we were finally able to meet, I am Hiyori Tomoe. You look so lovely tonight." 

When Jun was sitting with Hiyori earlier, he saw Mrs. Tomoe and decided to leave to "get food." When he arrived at the table, he pretended to be interested in the dishes in front of him, but he was really watching the scene take place. The women Hiyori kept flattering with were both pretty in a sort-of older Japanese style way. Jun couldn't tell what the girl was like from here, but before he could get a good look Hiyori bent to kiss her hand and Jun couldn't help but turn away. He decided to stay at the tale until they were on their way back inside so he could at least say goodbye to Hiyori. He stood there looking around the lawn. There were many circular tables with white table clothes and napkin swans arranged all around the yard. Tall tiki-style torches were arranged a little outside of the tables and there was a tent behind the food table with workers preparing any supplies that people would need. Fairy lights were strung up all around creating a nice aesthetic. Jun was too caught up looking around that he didn't notice that Hiyori and his group came up to greet him. 

"Hey, Jun-kun, are you listening? I would like to introduce you to someone real quick before I leave." Hiyori said trying to get Jun's attention.

Jun blinked and turned around to come face-to-face with the Hiyori's date. Jun could tell she was even prettier up close, which made him feel worse for some reason. He shook the thoughts out of his head and reached to shake her hand and say, "I'm sorry. I was too caught in the scenery. It is very nice to meet you, I am Jun Sazanami."

Sakura smiled politely at him and replied, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Sakura Nonomaru." She spoke in a friendly tone, but was obviously uninterested in him so she cut the greetings short. Jun understood and bowed to leave.

However, Hiyori still wanted to stall as much as possible so he tried to make more conversation. "You see, Jun-kun is my best frie-"

"Jun!! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Haruka interrupted. None of them knew where he came from but somehow showed up right in the middle of them smiling like he didn't interrupt their conversation. "I'm sorry everyone, but I need to talk to Jun. I hope you all have a wonderful night!" He turned to Jun with a smirk.

Jun was so grateful that Haruka came to let him out of that awkward situation. He smiled politely at everyone, bowed, and replied, "Excuse me, everyone. It was very nice to meet you. I'll see you later, Hiyori. I hope you all have a great night." He turned around and walked up to Haruka's side. Haruka was leading him to a gazebo farther from the tables and the house. It had lights all around it and benches for to people to sit and gaze at the ocean several miles away. Jun took a long breath and exhaled with a smile. "Ahhh there's nothing like breathing in the air from the ocean. Thank you so much Haru for getting me out of that. I hate being trapped in awkward situations like that." They walked inside the gazebo and sat down at the bench that was angled for them to watch the sea. 

Haru laughed, "Hahaha of course! Trust me you always need an escape plan when you come to these things."

Jun smiled. He was glad someone else here liked to be away from all the stuffiness and craziness that always happened at these events. Jun put his on arm on the gate of the gazebo and used his hand to rest his head. "Not only escape plans, but an unlimited amount of energy. It's only been the first 30 minutes and somehow I'm already exhausted. Although, it might've been all that food I ate is catching up with me."

Haru chuckled, "I know what you mean. There was a time where the only place I could stand at was the food tables, because no one else went near it."

Jun paused and tried to decipher the tone of Haru's voice. He wasn't sure, but he could tell something wasn't right. He wasn't one to pry so instead he replied, "Why is that anyways? I mean their workers spend days preparing it only for maybe ten people to just take a bit of it?!? It's ridiculous. That's why I always make sure to be the last person to leave so I can ask the people of I can take the leftovers home with me."

Haruka let out a loud laugh, "HAHaha! Now that's something! I think I'll have to try out next time." Haru turned to look at Jun and asked, "So are you idol like Hiyori?"

Jun turned to him and replied, "Yes. We're actually both in the same units. Our unit, _Eve,_ is just Hiyori and I, but when we combine with two other people, we become our full unit, _Eden_. My father used to be a famous idol, and trained me to become one as well. Even though I was forced into it, I grew to love it when I went to Reimei Academy and joined _Eden_."

Haru nodded. "Do you want to be an idol as your career in the future?"

"There are times when I couldn't think of anything better, but other times when I'm sure I couldn't do it anymore. So I guess I'm still at a I don't know yet." Jun replied. He was always asked this question, and yet still didn't' have an answer. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but every time he was asked it, he subconsciously would look to his side to see what Hiyori would say. 

"You still have plenty of time, right? So I guess you don't have to worry about it too much. You're a second year?" Haru asked, curious.

Jun nodded. "Yeah. And are you a third year?"

Haru smiled. "Actually, I graduated high school a year early. My father wanted me to finish school early so I could work with him to learn everything I needed before I take over when he retires."

Jun looked at Haru and could tell the strain on Haru's face. He noticed Haru didn't look excited about it at all. "Is that what you want to do?"

Haru turned away to watch the sun set. "It used to be." He replied softly.

Jun again felt it would too rude to pry so he decided to change the subject. "So since you and Hiyori have known each other since you were kids, do you have any funny stories?"

The light in Haru's eyes came back as he turned to Jun with a smile. "Of course! There are too many to choose from. Hopefully I have enough time to tell them all." He stopped and said hesitantly, "Wait, do you only want to know stories about Hiyori or about Hiyori and me?" 

Jun felt his cheeks become hot as he kept eye contact with Haru and replied, "About you and Hiyori. Please." 

Haru's smile became even brighter as he started, "Great! So now where do I start..."

Jun spent the rest of the night watching and listening intently to every story Haru told. He couldn't stop laughing the entire time. He was so glad he was able to learn more about Hiyori, but he was also glad to get to know Haru. He didn't have many real friends outside of the idol industry and was happy to finally talk with someone whom he didn't feel pressured with. He was able to make a friend and talk about things that had nothing to do with being an idol and it felt so refreshing to Jun that he hoped he could become close friends with Haru and hopefully Hiyori would too. 

Hiyori had been sitting at a small table in a private room with Sakura listening to her talk. He wasn't really focused on the conversation, but was still able to reply and laughed when he needed to. It's not that he had anything against her, he just wasn't interested. However, he made sure to always be polite, but he kept thinking back to how Haruka practically stole Jun away from him and would feel his face turn into a scowl. He couldn't believe Jun would just up and leave him. _I brought you on this trip dummy! Show some respect!_

"Hiyori is everything alright?" Saukra asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just feeling a little tired now. I'm still not used to the time zone here." Hiyori lied. He always made sure to have a believable excuse no matter the situation. 

Sakura nodded. "So am I. I haven't stayed out this long on a date in a while so I'm not used to this either. I think since we're both done with dinner, we can start to get ready to leave. I'm actually feeling really tired. Do you know what time it is?" She asked looking around the room for a clock.

Hiyori pulled out his phone it see that it was 22:45. _Wait, what?!?!_ Hiyori was so shocked. He had been sitting here listening to this girl ramble for the past five hours?!? No wonder he was so exhausted. He was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep. Although he was shocked it had been that long, he still felt like it had been even longer, if he was being honest. "It's actually 22:45. What time are your parents planning to leave?"

Sakura gasped, "In fifteen minutes. I can't believe it's been that long!" She smiled as she started to gather he things up. "I wish we had more time to talk though. But your mother did say we would be able to meet up again. So want to make plans before I go?"

Hiyori wanted to plummet his face into food, but decided against it. "Sure. My mother knows my schedule best though. So maybe we should just leave that up to our parents. If it doesn't work out, here is my phone number." He took out the piece of paper with his info on it. His mother made sure he brought one to give to her.

"Oh thank you! I'll tell my mom, but if it doesn't I will definitely call you." Sakura said with a blush. 

Hiyori had a feeling that one way or another she would be calling really soon. "Great. Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Sakura." He took her hand in his again and kissed it. "I'll walk you to your parents." After wandering through the house for a couple minutes, they found her parents and he bid them all farewell. He was so tired, but now that he was free he suddenly had enough energy to rush outside to find Jun. He wanted to scold Jun and then complain about his night to him. He hoped Haruka had left or that he made it a miserable time for Jun so that Jun would come running to Hiyori. Hiyori smiled at that, but once he saw that Haruka and Jun were sitting with their backs to him in a gazebo laughing away like best friends, Hiyori's smile faded. He stomped his way towards them and shouted, "JUN-KUN!! Just what are you doing?!?!?!"

Haruka and Jun both stopped laughing and looked at Hiyori. They paused for just a second before breaking out in laughter again. "..I'm sorry..Ohiisan..but..." Jun could barely speak in between his laughs. 

Haruka patted Jun on the back and smiled at Hiyori. "You'll have to forgive me, Hiyori. I was telling some interesting stories of you and I when we were younger."

Hiyori was already angry before, but now he was furious. "You did WHAT?!?" 

Jun began laughing harder. "Ohiisan...stop...you're..making...it...worse.."

Haruka laughed along with him. They both started to calm down by taking deep breaths and wiping their tears away, but the smiles and blush on their faces didn't fade. "Hiyori, don't get mad. Jun was asking about it so I just had to tell him my favorites stories. C'mon I'm sure you'll laugh now about it too. Remember when we went to that lake one day and-"

"STOP IT!!" Hiyori yelled as his covered his ears. His night was already crappy enough, he didn't need Haruka to bring up embarrassing things to make him feel worse. 

"C'mon Ohiisan. It's not that bad. I thought it was really precious." Jun said with a smirk. 

"Be quiet! Let's go, Jun-kun. We're going back to the hotel. You've spent too much time around garbage that you might turn into it." He reached to grab Jun's arm, but Jun moved out of his reach.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why are being so rude, Ohiisan?" Jun thought it was funny when Hiyori was jealous but now he was being downright rude. He had spent several hours with Haru, and although it's not like they were immediate best friends, Jun still felt the need to defend him. "I asked him about you both so stop taking you're anger on him instead take it all out on me. Really you should apologize to Haru."

Hiyori was taken aback. "W-what did you just say-"

"It's alright, Jun." Haruka said as he placed his hand on Jun's shoulder. "Thank you, but it's fine. I can take a hint so I'll be leaving now."

Jun felt guilty at how badly Haru was being treated right now so he grabbed Haru's arm as he got up. "Wait, no you really don't have to go." 

Haru turned to him and smiled. He put his hand on top of the hand Jun was using to grab Haru. "Thank you so much for a wonderful night, Jun. You have no idea how I glad I am to have met you. I hope we can see each other again sometime."

Jun felt subconciousnes having Hiyori scowl at them but he replied earnestly, "Yes of course. I want to see you again." 

Haru's hand tightened as he held Jun's. "Perfect. Here is my phone number. I do hope you call me sometime. I would hate to never see you again before the trip is over." 

"Ughhh!! Enough already!!" Hiyori yelled as he rolled his eyes.

Jun ignored him and answered, "Yes, I will. I promise I won't forget and we'll definitely get to spend time together again." He really did have such a fun night with Haru. He wasn't very good at friendships, but he hope he could make it work with this one. 

Haru blushed lightly. "You better not break your promise." He grabbed Jun's other hand and held them both in his. "Have a wonderful night, Jun. Until we meet again." He whispered. 

Hiyori had finally had enough and shoved Haruka away from Jun, breaking the moment. "I SAID ENOUGH!!!" Haruka and Jun immediately let go of each other's hands and turn to him. 

Haruka just laughed and walked away saying, "It was nice seeing you again too, Hiyori." 

"We will NOT be seeing each other ever again!!" Hiyori shouted after him.

Jun blinked confused. He couldn't get the look in Haru's eyes out of his head and began to blush, reflexively. He had a lot he wanted to ask Hiyori, but Hiyori started shaking him.

"Jun-kun!!! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!!!" He kept trying to shake Jun out of his stupor. 

"Aaaghh!! Ohiisan stop it!! I'm listening!!" Jun shook Hiyori's hands off of him and scowled. "Thought it's not like you were ever listening to me!! You were so rude, it was uncalled for! Seriously, what's wrong with you? What are you getting so worked up about?"

"I.." Hiyori started, but realized he didn't know what to say. He really didn't get why he was so bothered by what just happened. He just was. He tried to think of an excuse to use, but luckily his father came up interrupting them.

"Excuse me, boys. I have finished discussing business with Mr. Saibana so we can go now. It's getting late enough as it is. Unless you both wanted to stay?" Mr. Tomoe asked with a smile like he knew exactly what just happened.

"No of course not! Let's go!" Hiyori exclaimed grabbing Jun and hauling him back towards the ballroom inside. "Where's mother?"

"She's saying her goodbyes, so we can meet up at the car. I told her that if she doesn't come in five minutes, she'll need to find her own way back. And I'm afraid she just might." Mr. Tomoe said with a sigh. 

Jun laughed. "Mr. Tomoe, you've had it rough haven't you? I mean having two of the same people living with you. Dealing with them day-in and day-out-"

"Hey!! Who do you think you're talking about!" Hiyori yelled in Jun's ear as Mr. Tomoe began to laugh. They walked through the ballroom and towards the front entrance where their car was waiting for them. The driver opened up the doors for them and they all sat down inside. 

Mr. Tomoe still hadn't finished laughing and replied to Jun, "You know what? I have never thought of it that way, but now that I do, everything is becoming so much clearer now-"

"Hey!!!" Hiyori cut in. As he and his dad kept "arguing," Jun watched them both with a smile, he was glad Hiyori brought him on this trip. He had met so many different people that he's come to like. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the trip was going to be like. 

After Jun and Hiyori had finally made it back to their rooms, bathed, and collapsed on their beds, it was past midnight. "Ahhhh I'm so exhausted!!" Hiyori declared as he lied on his back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "Jun-kun you don't understand how rough it was tonight!"

Jun rolled his eyes as he set the alarm for the morning. "Yeah it must be so rough having to talk to a pretty girl all night. You're right."

"That's right! You don't even understand the half of it." Hiyori sighed. He started to feel instantly sleepy. Even though, he was angry earlier it quickly faded and he and Jun were able to go right back to the way things were. He was still upset that Haruka told all those terrible stories about him, but Jun hadn't bothered him about it too much yet. 

"Hey, Ohiisan. Can I ask you something?" Jun said with his back to Hiyori. He was afraid he'd get mad again, but he had been wanting to ask Hiyori this.

Hiyori yawned, "What is it?"

"Did something happen to Haru? I don't know where to put my finger on it, but something just didn't seem right at times. Like how he told me he used to want to lead his father's company, but didn't say anything else. You know I hate it when people are nosy, so if you can't tell me, then I get it. But if you can, can you please?" Jun asked as he sat down on his bed, not ready to get to sleep yet.

Hiyori hesitated. It's not like it was a secret, but it wasn't really his story to tell. He felt like it should be Haruka telling this, but it would help Jun if he knew from the start. "When Haruka graduated middle school, he came out to his parents at his party. He told them straight out how he felt and didn't back down. At first, his parents were horrified. They were so angry with him they stopped his party right then, and didn't even see him for a week. His dad's business partners heard of the news and some even began to start pulling out of their agreements. Haruka's parents wouldn't look at him or talk to him for over a month. For a while, everyone in his parent's group shunned him. Luckily, months later, out of the blue, Mr. Saibana's brother came to their front door and introduced his son to Haruka. His company is even more prestigious and popular than my father's so everyone was thrilled. They all were shocked, but ecstatic. Because of this, his parents began to warm up to him. They began to look him in the eyes again, and talk to him like normal. His mother began to have him meet with other sons of her friends, and his dad's company began to receive new partnerships. Eventually, they all moved on like nothing happened, but Haruka never was able to. The only reason they began to like and accept him was because a man from an important company accepted him. Haruka knew that and has been on barely good terms with his parents since. He'll be polite and do what needs to be done, but he hates being a part of their world. He wants to get away from it all, so that's probably why he doesn't want to work with his father anymore." As Hiyori told the story, he began to remember how hard it really was on Haruka and remembered how rude he was earlier. He started to feel so guilty that he promised himself he'd go apologize to Haruka later. Besides, it wasn't even Haruka's fault, because it was Hiyori that was getting too jealous to hold back his tongue. 

As Jun listened to the story, he began to feel tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Once Hiyori had gone silent, Jun said angrily, "Wow. I can't believe his parents would get so upset over something as stupid as that. Just because he likes a certain gender, he has to be shunned like that?!?! Who even cares about about something as gender? If you like someone, then you should be able to freely like someone. What does anything else even matter?" He kept shaking his head and wiping away his tears at the thought of the Haru who had been laughing with him earlier had been all alone like that. It hurt just to imagine it.

Hiyori was shocked by Jun's reaction and took a second to collect his thoughts, "So do you don't care about any of that?"

"Do you think I sit around and get worked up about crap like that?!? Of course none of that stuff matters. If I like someone, then I'm gonna like them. Nothing else should matter: gender, race, age, none of it. Gosh I'm so angry I don't know what to do. I mean of course I can say stuff like this because I don't have to worry about things like this with my "family" or whatever's left of it. So I'm sure what I'm saying sounds dumb, but ughhh whatever." Jun let out a yawn. Even though he was worked up, the long day began to catch up to him. He started to close his eyes.

For a reason Hiyori didn't understand, he let out a breath he didn't know how long he had been holding. Hiyori felt so relieved from the words that Jun just said that he couldn't stop smiling. He never knew where Jun stood when it came to things like this, but now that he did, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. _Ughh! Stop getting excited over nothing, Hiyori!! He's just a friend, remember? Just. A. Friend._ Hiyori kept repeating those words as he felt his heart beat slow down, but he still couldn't get rid of the smile on his lips. But he still needed to say what had been on his mind for a while, "Now that you know that, you need to be careful."

Jun opened his eyes at that. "Huh?!? What do you mean?"

"I'm just warning you that now you know how he feels, you'll take into consideration those feelings and not lead him on. You need to make sure to draw the line if you're not into him and make sure he knows it so that he doesn't get hurt." Hiyori said, anxious to hear Jun's response.

"I would never do something like that to him. I would never mess with anyone's feelings like that. So of course I'll be considerate of him." Jun replied, angrily. He turned on his other side and turned off the lamp to go to sleep. 

Hiyori didn't feel any relief from what Jun said. He was hoping Jun would say something like of course he doesn't feelings or never would, but he didn't. Instead, he just said he wouldn't mess with him, so Hiyori didn't know what to think of it. He turned on his side as he tried to figure out what Jun's feelings were for Haruka, but felt himself fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than what I'm used to writing so sorry for the late update. I'll probably still be writing longer chapters in the future. I'm excited to present my new character Haruka! (No he isn't in enstars so don't ask.) I mean what's a good love story without a classic love rival? 
> 
> Here is a picture I used as inspiration for the entrance of the mansion: https://www.bloomberg.com/features/2016-hawaii-millionaire-fight/img/feat_hawaii21__02.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

When Jun was woken up by the alarm on his phone, his first thought was to throw it across the room and go back to sleep. _It's Saturday!! They said it's free a day so why did I set an alarm?_ ? Jun scolded himself. But then when he opened his eyes to see if Hiyori was awake as well, a sudden thought hit him. _Wait, Hiyori....Saturday...TODAY'S THE DAY!!_ Jun remembered that every Saturday was the day he could do whatever he wanted, and make Hiyori do whatever he wanted. This past week, he had been so absorbed in his anxiety over the ball last night that he had completely forgotten about it!

Jun smacked his head in disappointment. _I don't even have anything planned! What am I supposed to do?!_

"Jun-kun?? What's going on? What's with all the noise?" Hiyori yawned as he started to sit up on the bed. He looked to see that it was still only eight in the morning and he was furious. He opened his mouth to yell, "Jun-"

"What's going on you ask? Great question. Remember that game we played on the plane? And then do you remember what the prize was for the winner? No? Well let me remind you: you have to do whatever I say for the entire day." Jun began to ramble excitedly. He smirked at Jun the whole time like he had an elaborate plan for the day, but was really trying to stall time to figure out what his plan was going to be. 

Hiyori froze and began to pale. He forgot all about this during the week. He had been having so much fun and was exhausted by the end of the week that it never crossed his mind. He dreaded what Jun had planned for today. He couldn't believe he let himself be so caught off guard like this. He tried to get his act indifferent to what Jun was rambling about, but couldn't stop his face from grimacing. "Oh...yeah...that's right."

Jun burst out laughing. _He totally forgot about it too!!_ Jun still didn't have any ideas yet so he decided to stall by sending Hiyori to do menial tasks. "I'm still tired, so I'm going to go back to sleep. After I'm asleep, I want you to start a bath for me. Make sure it has all the calming and scented bath salts in it. Also, I want you to prepare my clothes for today. Make sure I look much more striking than normal. Then I want you to go down to the kitchen and prepare a feast for my breakfast. You should know what my favorite breakfast foods are, so there's no need to ask me. By then I should be awake so you can start to-"

"What am I your maid?!?!" Hiyori interrupted, so angry he could barely hold it in. It wasn't as bad as he thought for the start of the day, but he didn't want to become Jun's personal servant. 

"Maid..." Jun muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought. "That's a great idea, Ohiisan!! You need to be wearing a maid outfit as you do all of this!!" Jun shouted with a laugh.

"W-W..WHAT?!?!??" Hiyori yelled as he almost fell off the bed. He really hoped Jun was joking right now, but couldn't shake the feeling that Jun was going to make sure Hiyori was absolutely miserable all day. He couldn't sit here and be disgraced by Jun like this, he had to convince him against it. "Where am I even going to get one? There's no way they have one at any of the stores here, besides, that's just too humiliating. Please Jun-kun I-"

"You don't know that for sure. If it takes you all day to find it, then so be it. You're wearing a maid costume, Ohiisan, so stop fighting it." Jun couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't wait for this to happen. He wasn't even joking anymore. He knew Hiyori would hate every second of it, which made him want to do it even more.

"NOOOO!!! Pleaseeeee!!! Don't make me do this!! Can you even imagine me in that costume? Me wearing tights, a short skirt-" Hiyori began to ramble.

As Jun listened to Hiyori describe himself in a maid outfit, he began to imagine it just as he said it. He pictured Hiyori standing right next to him. He started to imagine looking at Hiyori from the top to the bottom: the white, lacey headband on the top of Hiyori's head, which made him laugh. Then he thought of the top of the costume. He imagined it would be off the shoulders, with other pieces on either side of his upper arms. The top would come up to his collar bone so it still exposed his neck and shoulders. He would wear a lace, apron tied to the front. Then as he looked down, the short, frilly skirt would be attached. He imagine it would stop only a couple inches from top of his thighs. Then the black tights would come up to his mid-thighs. As Jun thought of Hiyori wearing that outfit, tight in places and exposing others, Jun felt a large amount of heat flare up in his lower body. He tried to nonchalantly flip onto his stomach as if he was going back to sleep.

"Hey!! Listen to me!!! Don't go back to sleep!! JUN-KUN-" Hiyori yelled as ran over to Jun's bed.

Jun was afraid of Hiyori coming any closer and seeing him so he replied as he waved his wands away at Hiyori. "Never mind. Just go, ok? Goodbye."

Hiyori was standing at the foot of Jun's bed, confused. "Huh? I couldn't hear that. The pillow blocked your voice."

Jun didn't want to turn and talk to Hiyori, afraid his face was still severely flushed and tied to yell, "I SAID: Just forgot it!! Go already!!"

"Wait, what?" Hiyori said, dumbfounded. "I don't get it. So all of that-"

"It's over. Just leave. NOW!!" Jun yelled as he threw a pillow in Hiyori's direction, hoping he'd get the hint. 

Hiyori easily dodged the flying pillow, and still continue to stand there confused. "U-um...ok." Hiyori turned around and headed towards the door instead of the bathroom. He started walking towards the elevator to make his way to the kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. He should be happy that Jun dropped it and was letting Hiyori not be tortured like that. He just didn't understand why. One minute he's all excited, demanding him to wear it, and then all of a sudden he tries to go to sleep and says to leave. _What just happened?!?_ Hiyori couldn't stop shaking his head as he went down. 

Jun tried to bury his face as deep as he could into the pillow. "Damnit!!! Why did I get like that?!? What's going on with me?!?" He wanted to get up to wash his face in the bathroom and try to wipe the shame away, but then thought of Hiyori downstairs making his breakfast with a cute blush on his cheeks, wearing the maid costume, and realized he wouldn't be able to get up any time soon.

Jun started to slap his cheeks to help him get out of his head. "Aagghh!! Get a hold of yourself!!" He couldn't believe that the day he could torture Hiyori and make him miserable, would end up making Jun, himself, the miserable one! _I need to turn things around because this just isn't fair!_ As he thought this, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to even look at Hiyori for the rest of the day if he didn't fix this. He was still sitting on the bed and looked around the room for inspiration and landed on a shirt. "That's it!" Jun yelled with glee as he ran put his idea together.

Over an hour later, Hiyori was riding up the elevator with a cart full of food. Once he arrived at the kitchen remembering all the dishes he was going to make, he was over his shock fast. Some of the other staff offered to help so it didn't take Hiyori as long as he thought, but he was still angry. He arrived to their floor and knocked on the door and yelled, "Jun-kun open up!!!" 

He heard a laugh and the door opened up with a bang. "Finally Ohiisan. I was beginning to think you'd never come back. Who knew it would take you _so_ long." Jun smirked at him.

Hiyori began to feel all the blood run to his head as he yelled, "Shut up!!!!"

Jun tipped his head back as he laughed and helped Hiyori move the cart inside. "Oh? Look at all of this. You have to tell me everything you made and each step you did as you made it."

"Absolutely not!! Just eat it!" Hiyori grumbled as he took all of the tops of the dishes off. He looked at the dishes he made and was still feeling pretty impressed that he was able to get it done. _Well with the help of the staff, but he doesn't need to know that._

"Aaahhh!! This looks so good!! Thank you for the food!" Jun exclaimed happily as he broke his chopsticks apart and began to dig in. There was the usual salmon and rice and several shrimp dishes, but Hiyori also made some of the local dishes as well, and Jun loved it. The food was so good that he didn't stop to take a breath as he devoured the meal. "Ohmygosh thish ishs sho goud!" Jun said with a mouth full of food.

"Stop spitting food up everywhere!" Hiyori yelled as he grabbed some napkins to wipe up the food that fell on the cart. He turned to see that Jun had some grains of rice stuck to the his chin and subconsciously reached to brush them away.

Right before he wiped Jun's chin, Jun flinched back so fast he almost choked on his food. "What...were..you..trying...to..do?!?" Jun tried to yell between coughs.

Hiyori stepped back, just as confused as earlier that morning. "I was trying to wipe off the mess on your face. What's your problem? I thought you wanted me to be your maid? So shouldn't I be doing things like that for you?" He teased with a smirk.

"T-that's..." Jun tried to say but began to cough even harder when Hiyori said the word, maid. He tried to calm himself down and change the subject so he replied, "Speaking of outfits. Your is on the counter in the bathroom. Go change. You have to wear everything so don't even try to argue about it. Now go." He turned away from Hiyori as he finished off the food, hoping Hiyori would think he was flushed because of all the coughing. 

Jun had just finished his dish and before he took a sip of his tea, he heard Hiyori shouting from the bathroom, "WHAAATTT?!?! NOOOOOOO-" Jun could not stop laughing, looking forward to the what he had planned for the rest of their day.

Hiyori got out of the limo and stood up to look at his surroundings. He had absolutely no idea where he was and began to panic at what Jun had planned. All around him were luscious, green trees of every kind imaginable. They were very tall and completely covered the sky from Hiyori's view. He turned around and saw a sign and a trail ahead. He walked towards it and froze once he read the sign. "Jun-kun......WHAT'S THIS?!?!"

Jun smiled at him innocently, "Huh? Don't you recognize it? You're the one who told me how much you wanted to come here." Jun tried his best to hold back his laugh. He grabbed the backpacks from the trunk and began to put one on and gave the other to Hiyori. "You're very forgetful these days, Ohiisan."

"Be quiet!!" Hiyori yelled, panicking. He took the backpack from Jun and stumbled from how heavy it was. "What's in this thing? A tons of bricks?"

"Not a ton, but maybe just one." Jun replied, coyly. "To jog your memory, I'll explain what we're doing. A little while back you told me about the Maunawili Falls. It's a popular, but secluded spot in O'ahu. Many people go to swim and take pictures. I remember you repeating how lots and lots _and lots_ of girls come here to take pictures, and how you were so excited to come and take pictures with all of them. You wanted to make sure you looked perfect in them so you wanted to find a way to get there without hiking the trail and getting all sweaty and dirty. So my gift to you today is coming here, except we're walking the full hike there and back and you'll have to wear _that_ the whole time." Jun finally couldn't hold it in and began to laugh so hard. 

Hiyori was so mad he didn't even know what to say. He had looked forward to coming here because of all that Jun reminded him, but now he wanted to do whatever he could to run away. He looked down at his outfit pitifully. His button-up shirt was one of the atrocious ones his mother bought for him. It was hot pink leopard print with every color imaginable on the flowers and birds that flocked his shirt. It looked like a kindergartner threw up his Crayola crayon box on this shirt. He was also forced to wear the biggest cargo, khaki shorts he's ever seen. They were already distinguishing enough, but somehow being this huge made it even worse. On his feet were some of Jun's old sneakers that were practically falling apart, and on his head was a fisherman's hat with all kinds of pins and tackle stuck on it. He had an idea where Jun might have gotten this, but was too afraid to ask. The last thing he wanted was to have tons of his pictures of him dressed like this, but of course, that's exactly what's going to happen. Hiyori sighed heavily and felt like he was going to cry. 

"C'mon, Ohiisan. It won't be that bad! So stop moping and let's go. It'll get too hot before we know it. Luckily, the limo driver will be here to carry one of us if we faint. Let's head out!" Jun yelled as he started walking on the trail, happily. 

"F-faint?!? Who's gonna fai-" Hiyori began to yell as he chased after Jun.

Jun interrupted with a laugh, "You never know, but....knowing how weak you are, and not to mention all of the items I'm having you carry will surely drag you down." 

"Uugghhh!! When did you become so heartless-" Hiyori yelled and was smacked by a branch that Jun let go of. "HEY!! Watch out for those behind you!!"

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know you were there." Jun answered, feigning innocence.

"YOU WHAT-" Hiyori began to go off. As they walked for the next mile and a half, they began to slow down. They were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. They would take short breaks and then be back on their hike. Hiyori would grumble and yell at the beginning, but towards the end he didn't any breath left to even whisper. He was starting to feel so weak, not just from the steep hike, but from the intense heat from the sun. Even though the trees blocked most of it, he still felt it beaming down on him. The heavy backpack on his shoulders didn't help either. He was about to speak up to ask for a break, when he felt his foot trip over a tree root. He was too tired to react and began to fall, only to feel someone's arms around him, holding him right above the ground. He looked up to the see the worried look on Jun's face as he said, "Ohiisan!! Are you alright? Were you about to pass out? Do you need water? A break?"

Hiyori didn't know why, but the sight of Jun looking down at him with the sunlight shinning on his hair and the green trees behind him, made Hiyori feel like he was a part of some fairy tale. He smiled up at Jun and reached to ruffle his hair and replied, "You're my hero, Jun-kun."

Jun was already burning up from the heat, but become even more red from the words Hiyori said and the look on his face. "Stop being ridiculous. Are you really alright?"

Hiyori kept stroking Jun's head. "Yeah I'm alright. I just tripped, that's all. I do need a break though, if that's ok with you?"

Jun nodded, feeling guilty. He could see how tired Hiyori was and reached to take the backpack off of him. He picked Hiyori up bridal-style and set him down on a rock out of the hiking path. He took out the water bottle and gave it Hiyori saying, "I'm so sorry, Ohiisan. I shouldn't have-"

"Stop it. It's your day. Do what you want. I'm sure I'd do a lot worse to you so don't start feeling guilty now." Hiyori interrupted as he gulped down the water. He didn't want Jun to worry and feel guilty any more. Even though he hated going on this hike, he still was looking forward to seeing the falls and didn't want to turn back now. Besides, he was hoping he could convince Jun that he was extremely tired so that Jun would make the driver carry Hiyori the rest of the way. "But I'm still going to need some time to rest." 

Jun was about to agree until he recognized the tone Hiyori said it in. He knows that tone like the back of his hand. He's heard ti more times than he can count. It's the "feel sorry for me so I can make you do what I want" voice. Hiyori always used on friends, fans, and our staff to make sure he always got his way. Jun couldn't believe Hiyori was dumb enough to use it. He smiled as a thought came and answered, "I couldn't agree more, but we really should be going. Why don't I get our chauffeur to carry you?" Jun turned to see the bright look in Hiyori's eyes and knew that's exactly what he was trying to do.

"Really? Then yeah I guess I can keep going." Hiyori replied with a mischievous smile he tried to hide behind the water bottle. 

"Great!" Jun said as he walked over to the driver and whispered in his ear. The man smiled at him and walked over to Hiyori. Hiyori began to stand up and opened his arms hoping he'd carry him just like how Jun did only to be grabbed by the waist and thrown over the man's shoulders. "HUH??!? What're you doing?"

"I'm helping you out remember? You're too tired so rest as he carried you. It's just what you wanted, right?" Jun replied, sarcastically.

"UGGGHHHH!! I'm going to get you back for this!!" Hiyori yelled as he tried to break free of the hold the man had on him. 

"Sure, sure." Jun yawned. "Haven't heard that one before." He turned around to look at the trail in front of him. He couldn't get enough of the scenery in front of him. He admired all of the trees, flower, hills, and large mountains. It was so peaceful that he wished they could stay for a while. He continued to ignore Hiyori's shouts and saw that they were getting close to the water fall. He interrupted Hiyori's curse saying, "You remember what you have to do right? Take at least 10 pictures with 10 different girls in that outfit." He looked at Hiyori out of the corner of his eye to see him freeze.

"Wait, what did you say? I don't remember any of that!" Hiyori exclaimed still frozen in shock.

Jun sighed, "As always Ohiisan, you never listen to what anyone else says. I bet you don't even remember the way to get out of all it either, am I right?" He raised his eyebrows at Hiyori. 

Hiyori tried to move around to see the look on Jun's face to know of he was joking or not. "Are you serious or are you just messing with me?"

Jun shook his head feigning innocence, "I would never mess with you, Ohiisan." He saw Hiyori roll his eyes out of the corner of his eyes. "There is a way to get out of all of this. All you have to do is get one girl to genuinely compliment your outfit. Then I'll let you change into the outfit I packed in your backpack and we can go right back to the hotel if that's what you want." He saw the how Hiyori's face began to turn into a smug expression and sighed. _He has no idea how hard this'll be._

"Only one girl? That's it?" Hiyori asked, confidently.

"Yes, only one. But remember the compliment has to be genuine, which means she can't be laughing at you or making fun of you as she says it. Also, you can't force any of them or trick any of them into giving you a compliment." Jun replied. There were almost right at the waterfall and could already hear the water splashing and several people laughing. 

"Please, you don't have to worry about that." Hiyori smirked. He has never gone a single step in front of other women without them shouting as many compliments as they could. He knew he'd be able to get this over with immediately.

Jun only shrugged and turned to where they arrived. It was pretty small, but very beautiful. The area was shaped similar to a cave, sort of like an alcove, and had a single waterfall in the middle. The water fell off of the the large, dark rock walls and into a circular pond. It was shallow at the edge but becomes deeper when you're closer to the waterfall. All around them were more rocks and walls covered with various plants and moss. He watched as a man ran off of the edge of the wall and jumped into the water. He knew immediately that he had to try that before they left. He shrugged his backpack off and crouched as he began to look through it. 

Hiyori glanced all around him taking in the view. "Wow.." He gasped. "It's just as beautiful and peaceful as the pictures I saw made it out to be." 

Jun found the waterproof camera at the bottom and brought it out as he smiled up at Hiyori. "Yeah it really is. You chose a great spot." He wanted to get into the water right then so he took off his shirt and his shoes and socks.

Hiyori turned to Jun with a smirk, "Well of course I did-" His voice broke off as he stared at the bare upper half of Jun's body. He was looking at the waterfall standing at an angle right where the sun could hit him. The light revealed how tan Jun had become over the summer, and brought to light how defined the lines were on his abdomen from working out the past year. His chest seemed to be even more strong and toned than he remembered. The sweat he gained from the long hike glistened all over his body from the sunlight. His hair was mussed from his shirt being taken off, and Hiyori couldn't help but appreciate how much nicer it looked like that. Instead of tearing his gaze away before Jun looked back, he watched as a droplet of sweat rolled down from his neck, to his chest, stomach, and then fall down below the waistline of Jun's swimsuit. Hiyori's face began to burn as he noticed how tight Jun's swimsuit was on his legs. They went down to his ankles, and even though it covered him, from how tight it fit, Hiyori could see everything. He noticed the muscles tightening on his thighs as he moved, and snuck at glance to how Jun looked from the back only to realize how his entire head felt like it was burning. He covered his eyes with his hands to keep from staring and rushed into the water shouting as he jumped in. He sunk lower into the water in embarrassment. _What the heck is wrong with me?!? Or more like what the heck is wrong with him for wearing something like that??? If it's too tight, don't wear it!! And he just had to be standing there with the sun shinning down on him like a hero from some fairy tale!!_ He debated drowning then and there only to feel someone's arms grab his and pull him to the surface.

"Hey Ohiisan! Are you alright? What's wrong with you?" Jun asked, dumbfounded. "Stop being dramatic and trying to sink. Stand up!" Jun was standing up holding Hiyori by his under arms. Even though it was obviously shallow enough for Hiyori to stand, he kept sinking further into the water. 

Hiyori couldn't look at Jun at all and turned as far away as he could as he stammered, "S-stop! Let me go! I-It's nothing!" He tried to shake Jun's grip off of him, but to no avail. 

Jun noticed how flushed Hiyori was and answered calmly, "Ohiisan if you were that hot from the walk, you should've taken off your shirt and shoes first before jumping into the water like a fool." He smirked at Hiyori's shocked face, "Now you'll have to take pictures and try to get compliments looking like this!" He laughed as he saw Hiyori become angry and shove him away. He knew for sure Hiyori would never win this challenge, but couldn't wait to watch him fail so he pulled on Hiyori's arms towards the rocks and shoved him towards the nearest girl taking a selfie. "Here you go! Good luck!"

He ran back to the water before Hiyori could object and began to swim to the wall next to the waterfall. He began to climb up the wall to the top. It wasn't very high, but very slippery from the water, luckily, he managed to get up there in no time. Once he was at the top, he looked up at the sun and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He began to smile and ran towards the edge and once he landed in the water he thought to himself, _So this is what being on a real vacation feels like._

Hiyori stumbled from the push Jun gave him and almost fell at the girl's feet. She jumped back, startled, as she managed to stay upright. She eyed him warily as he asked, "Can I take a picture with you?"

She narrowed her eyebrows at him, "Um I guess-" She broke off staring at his outfit and broke into laughter. "Yes...let's..take..one..together.." She said into between laughs.

Hiyori rolled his eyes and replied, "Great." He knew she wouldn't be giving him a genuine compliment any time soon so he chose to take the picture instead. He moved next to her as she held out her phone. 

"We'll take the picture with the water fall behind us. And after can I take some pictures of you??" She asked with a smile that was anything but friendly.

Hiyori sighed, "Sure." He used his usual mask of a smile for their picture and then moved into place for her to take pictures of him.

The girl began to laugh again as she began to ramble, "That shirt is just too..." 

Hiyori looked away from the girl, not bothering to listen to what she had to say. As he did, he noticed Jun at the top and his heart shot up to his throat as he watched him jump off the edge. "JUN!!!" He shouted, involuntarily. He knew the jump wasn't that high or the water too shallow for him to land, but he couldn't shake off his worries until he saw Jun splash as he broke the surface. His eyes widened and heart sped up once he saw the smile on Jun's face that he couldn't understand the meaning to. He immediately turned back to the girl, interrupting her, "What do you think of my shirt?"

She paused, considering. "Um well...I guess it's pretty interesting-"

"Interesting?" Hiyori interrupted, again. "Is that a compliment?"

She scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to explain it, "Well I guess it can be..."

Hiyori grinned from ear to ear and turned to where Jun was swimming and ran to edge of the rock he was standing on. "HEY JUN-KUN!! She complimented my shirt!!"

Jun swam over to where Hiyori was standing and folded his arms on the edge of the rock. "Did she now? And what exactly did she say?" He asked, suspicious. He didn't believe for one second what Hiyori was saying.

Hiyori sat down right next to Jun's arms where and turn to the girl demanding, "Tell him what you told me."

The girl took a step back, frowning at them. "All I said was that it was interesting."

"And?" Hiyori pushed.

"And that it can be a compliment." The girl, answered as she looked ready to bolt. 

Jun still wasn't buying it and asked, "And you didn't force her or trick her into saying any of this?"

Hiyori threw up his hands in anger, "No of course not! If you don't believe me, then ask our driver. Hey! Come over here and tell Jun-kun that I'm telling the truth!"

The driver walked over slowly and only smiled and nodded at Hiyori. Which in turn made Hiyori smile at Jun triumphantly, "See?!? I win!! Hahaha now let me change already!!"

Jun sighed, disappointed. He hoped it would have taken Hiyori much longer than this. "I'm not sure if that's really a compliment especially since she said it only can be-"

"Just give it up! I beat your task. Now give me my clothes!!" Hiyori interrupted, scowling down at Jun.

Jun pointed over to where the backpack leaned against a nearby tree. "They're in that backpack over there." He looked back at Hiyori and mumbled, "Congrats, Ohiisan."

Hiyori smirked and leaned his ear towards Jun. "I'm sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear any of that." As he waited for answer, he felt water being splashed into his ear and all over his face. "HEY!! You're so mean!!" Hiyori cried as he shrunk away from Jun. He wiped his face and ran towards the bag. He carried it away from group of people and changed behind a tree. He didn't know why, but once he saw that smile on Jun's face, he felt that he had to do it, too. After changing he walked back to the waterfall, he saw Jun already at the top of the wall about to jump off. "Hey! Wait for me!!"

Jun heard Hiyori's shout, but chose to ignore it as he jumped off the cliff. He sank to bottom again, feeling so at peace. As he rose to the surface, he came face-to-face with Hiyori and couldn't tear his eyes away from how Hiyori's eyes seemed to be so bright even though they were a dark color. 

"C'mon, Jun-kun let's go together this time." Hiyori said with excitement.

Jun could only nod as they both swam to the wall and climbed to the top. Jun watched Hiyori as he lifted his face to the sun closing his eyes with a warm smile. Jun had the sudden urge to grab his hand, so he did as he ran to the edge, taking Hiyori with him. Hiyori only laughed and squeezed his hand. They both jumped off the edge and even after they came up to the surface of the water, they never let go of each other's hands and their smiles never slipped away.

Jun was waiting by the limousine for Hiyori. Even though today wasn't as miserable as he hoped it would be for Hiyori (so far), he was actually much happier about it than he should have been. He looked down at the hand that he used to hold Hiyori's with a smile. He could still feel the way Hiyori's hand held his tightly, but not enough to hurt. He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a shout from behind.

"Jun-kun! Just where are we going-" Hiyori began to yell as he stomped his way over to Jun. His voice broke off once he saw Jun looking at his hand with a light blush on his cheeks, which in turn made Hiyori blush. He still hadn't gotten over how long they held each other's hands earlier. Even after running and jumping off the cliff five more times, they never let go. Once they finally decided to leave, as they hiked down the trail they continued to hold on to each other. It was only when the path became too narrow for two people that Jun let go of him and walked in front. Hiyori still didn't understand the feeling he had at the moment his hand became cold when Jun's hand left his. He continued to look at Jun's hand for the rest of the hike wondering if he would hold it again and if he wanted to. He still didn't understand what any of that meant so he stammered, "I-I.."

Jun rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "You'll see. Let's get going." He moved to sit on the bench at the very far end of the limo, as far as he could. He didn't look back at Hiyori as he sat in, only looking out the window nervously.

Hiyori sat down looking out his window, having no idea what to say. He realized that it's never been like this with Jun. It's never been so awkward between them that they couldn't speak. _What's going on?? Say something!!_

Jun hated the awkward silence that kept growing and kept trying to think of something to say. The driver broke him out of his train of thought with a loud cough. "Would you like me to develop the pictures that you took today, Mr. Sazanami?"

Jun smiled gratefully at him for breaking the silence. "No it's alright. I like getting them developed myself. But could you take me when I have some free time to get them developed?"

The driver nodded. "Of course."

Hiyori hated feeling left out of the conversation and wanted to not go back into an awkward silence so he asked, "What pictures? I didn't see any."

Jun avoided eye contact with Hiyori as he replied nervously, "I brought my waterproof disposable camera so I could take some underwater. The rest of the pictures were..." He trailed off too embarrassed to admit it. 

"Were what?" Hiyori asked as he moved closer to where Jun sat.

Jun tried to shrink away but realized he was stuck on the corner with no where to go. He began to rise from his seat to sit at the bench opposite them, only to be pulled back.

Hiyori grabbed Jun's arms and pushed him back into the corner. He held down both of his arms with his hands and tried to ask angrily but instead came put on a hoarse whisper, "You're not getting away from me. Jun. Kun." 

Jun felt as if his body caught on fire from the way Hiyori said his name. He wanted to hear Hiyori say it again. He _needed_ to hear it again, but the words got caught up in his throat. He noticed that Hiyori's nose was less than an inch away from his. He realized if he tilted his face up just a little then his lips would brush against Hiyori's. He felt his face burn at the thought of it.

Hiyori looked down at Jun as he pinned him down by his arms. He felt the strong upper arms underneath his hands and how his muscles flexed as he tried to move. He didn't even know how he got so close to Jun's face, but couldn't stop staring at the bright blush on Jun's cheeks. _Oh my gosh he just looks so-_

"We're here!" The driver announced, breaking them out of the moment. Hiyori instantly let go of Jun and moved to the window. He tried to take a breath to calm his beating heart. He opened the window to feel the cool breeze hopefully brushing away how flushed he felt his face was. "W-where..." He began, but then realized exactly where they were. "Jun-kun. Is this what I think it is?"

Jun laughed trying to shake off whatever just happened and replied, "Seems like you know where we are. Yes, this is Haru's house!" He smirked at the grimace on Hiyori's face and answered, "Haru invited me to dinner and I couldn't refuse, of course. Then I thought how much better it would be if you came along as well." 

Hiyori groaned. He didn't any energy left to fight it as the car stopped in front of the mansion. _Just when I thought this day wasn't all that bad..._

Jun stepped out of the car as the driver opened the door for him. He gawked at the mansion in front of him. It sat right on the beach which large windows everywhere. It was three stories maybe four, Jun thought. He couldn't believe Haru lived in such a fancy mansion, but appreciated the lanterns that were strung across the outside of the house and the back porch, where they would having dinner for the night. As he turned to Hiyori to ask more about Haru's family business he was startled by the shout coming from the entrance. 

"JUN!!! You have no idea how happy I am to see you again!! I just couldn't wait any longer as I saw you walk up the driveway. I had to come and greet you myself." Haru shouted rapidly. As he came to stop right in front of Jun, he grabbed both of Jun's hands and enveloped them in his.

Jun blushed from how bright Haru smiled at him. "Thank you so much for having us."

Haru smiled widened, "Of course! I felt so delighted to have you call me today and ask me to have dinner with you!" His then paused replying honestly, "Although I was very happy, I was a little disappointed to hear it wouldn't be just the two of us."

Jun felt guilty for realizing the only reason he called Haru to hang out was for Hiyori to be miserable. He squeezed Haru's hands and promised, "Next time I call, it will be to plan a time for just the two of us."

Haru beamed at Jun. "I can't wait!! Oh Jun, I can't get over how amazing you look in a suit. I thought it was only last night, but somehow you look even more handsome than I remember. That shirt really sets off the color in your hair."

Jun blushed deeply at the compliment. He looked down at the outfit he wore. He was wearing a black slacks and suit jacket and a dark blue button-up that matched his hair. He looked back up at Haru to reply, "You're too nice. Besides like I said last night, _you're_ the handsome one. I pale in comparison to you." He wasn't messing with Haru's feelings especially after learning about him last night, but he couldn't deny the fact that Haru was really handsome and his charm was too irresistible. 

Hiyori having gotten to his breaking point snapped, "Yeah, Haruka, you look _so_ amazing. Who knew that peasant trash like you could actually look decent." He waited for Haruka to get angry and snap at him, but Haruka simply ignored him.

"Please come inside, Jun. Let me give you a tour." Haru said as he led him inside his house. 

"Ohiisan, what's wrong this time?" Jun asked as he sat down at the table. He noticed the scowl Hiyori had on at the moment was the same one he kept during the entire tour. Haru's house was incredible and Jun could barely believe how many rooms they had, but Hiyori only scowled and cursed every thing Haru showed them, which Haru chose to ignore. After saying he needed a moment to talk with his staff, Jun and Hiyori sat at the table on the beach where they were going to eat dinner. Hiyori was still sitting with his arms crossed at he stared at the ocean with that permanent scowl. 

Hiyori ignored Jun's question as he watched the waves lightly brush against the sand. He didn't know how to explain that the reason he was upset was because every time Haruka would smile at Jun, touch Jun, lean into Jun, compliment him, that Hiyori felt so angry he had to curse at everything Haru was talking about. However, Haru ignored him the entire time so Hiyori gave up and instead bottled up whatever these feelings were inside. 

Jun wasn't worried, figuring Hiyori was being too dramatic again and asked, "Why are you scowling?" Hiyori continued to ignore him. "Look at me." Hiyori didn't so much as move an inch. "Ohiisan. It is still Saturday. It is still my day. So do what I say and look at me."

Hiyori let out a long breath and turned to Jun. "Fine." He grumbled.

Jun rolled his eyes at him. "So what's this all about?" 

Hiyori tried to rein his anger as he whispered, "What's this all about?!?" He took a breath as he began to shout angrily, "I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN-"

"I'm so sorry Jun for taking a while." Haru interrupted as he came to sit in the chair next to Jun. He looked at them innocently, "Did I interrupt something?"

Hiyori glared at him and turned back towards the ocean. "Nope. Nothing at all." 

Jun was too shocked to say anything. He couldn't stop think about what Hiyori was starting to yell. _He can't stand it when what?? Haru is talking? Showing his house? No way he's that upset about that. So what was he going to say?_ "Jun? Is everything alright?" Haru asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

Jun nodded his head as he tried to focus back on the conversation. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Good." Haru replied. "The food will be here any minute, so while we wait why don't you tell me what this is really all about?"

Jun gaped at Haru's knowing smile. He still felt guilty for coming only to punish Hiyori and didn't want to tell Haru but didn't want to lie either. "Well it all started on the plane ride here..." Jun began to explain. As he told Haru everything, he saw him shaking struggling to hold in his laughter until Jun finished.

"HAHAHa!! That's too good!! Oh Hiyori, you poor thing!!" Haru laughed at him.

Hiyori was outraged and shouted, "Be quiet!! Jun-kun how could you tell him!??! It's none of his business!!" He turned to Jun with such an angry glare that Jun had the impulse to squeeze his cheeks to get rid of it. Managing to keep his hands to himself as he replied, "I just couldn't lie to Haru."

Haru stopped laughing and grabbed Jun's hand with a coy smile. "Oh Jun I just-"

Hiyori reached over and snatched Haru's hand away. "That's enough!! You've been doing that all night!! He doesn't want you touching him so keep your hands to yourself!!"

Haru looked at Jun with an dejected look on his face. "Is that true? Do you really not want me to touch you?"

Hiyori whipped his gaze to Jun and tried to convince him asking, "You don't, right Jun-kun???"

Jun had no idea what to say and stammered, "I..I-"

"Your food is here, Master Haruka." The kitchen workers interrupted as they set the food on their table. Jun was so happy that they came right then because he had no idea what he was about to blurt out. He let out a breath of relief as he surveyed the dishes. They were all a part of Hawaii's cuisine so Jun didn't recognize any of them. The workers began to name off the dishes: Luau stew as the appetizer, Loco Moco and Da Hawaiian Acai Bowl as the sides, and the traditional Hawaiian plate (poi, laulau, macaroni salad, kalua pig, and three types of poke). Jun put everything on his plate and didn't stop to eat for anything. "Tshish ish sho gooood!!" Jun exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

Haru laughed. "I'm so happy to hear that. My staff have been working very hard on it. I also helped out a little."

Jun widened his eyes at Haru. "Really? Which dish?"

Haru looked down at his plate shyly mumbling, "The dessert. I like to bake dessert more than cook food."

Jun looked around the table for the dessert. "Where is it? I'm so excited to try it!"

Haru rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I..um..told them to keep it inside until we were ready. Until I was ready..."

Jun paused noticing how shy Haru was being. "Are you nervous about letting us try it? If you don't want to, you don't have to feed it to us. Just whenever you're ready." He smiled encouragingly at Haru.

Haru turned scarlet, "Oh Jun.." He sighed with a smile. "Of course I'm not worried about Hiyori trying it. It's just you...Thank you for not pushing it, but I really do want you to try it. Are you finished with your meal?"

Jun didn't know why but he felt his face was very hot too and replied, "Yeah, I'm done." 

Haru smiled at Jun. "Great then I'll go get it." He stood up and walked back toward his house and walked inside.

"Ughhh who cares?" Hiyori grumbled as he picked at his food.

"I do, and I don't care what _you_ say. Actually, I'm forbidding you from saying anything as we try his dessert. You'll only compliment him once you finish it, got that?" Jun frowned at Hiyori.

Hiyori almost fell out of his chair. "You want me to do what-"

"Here you go, Jun." Haru interrupted as he set a plate in front of Jun. It was a large chocolate pie with whipped cream on top. "This is called a Chocolate Haupia Cream Pie. I learned from the from the local bakeries how to make this. I hope you like it." He began to cut a piece for Jun and set it on a separate plate. He then sat down waiting anxiously for what Jun would say. 

Jun stared at the slice admiring how delicious it looked and then took a bite. He couldn't believe how delicious it tasted!! He loved it already! "Mmmmmm!!! This is so good!" Jun moaned as he took another bite. "Haru you really are too amazing!"

Haru smiled so wide at Jun and blushed at the compliment. "Jun, you don't understand how happy that made me. I'm really glad you like it so much. I made it for you, so you can take the rest home with you."

"R-really?!?" Jun asked. He wanted to say no, but this pie was too good to be polite and reject it. 

"Ughh!! Whatever let's go already!" Hiyori groaned as he watched Jun shove his face full of pie. _Please, it can't be that good._

Jun stopped and gave Hiyori such a cold look that it shut him up. "What did I say? You're not allowed to talk."

Haru laughed, "Oh is that another thing he's been ordered to do?" Jun nodded. "Well since we're talking about it. I have a great idea as punishment for not listening to you, if you're interested." He gave Hiyori a mischievous grin. 

Jun nodded, excited. "Yes, whatever it is, let's do it."

Haru laughed and pulled out his phone ad he told Jun his plan. "As you know, we were very close when we were young and spent a lot of time at each other's house. Around middle school, Hiyori was becoming obsessed with the idol industry and wanted to become one, too. So one day out of the blue he shows up at my house saying, 'Haruka, I made a dance! You need to watch me now!' He then dragged me to my room and played a popular pop song from the radio and began to dance to it. He loved it so much that he made me record him one time. It just so happens that I found that recording the other day and saved it to my phone. I'm sure you'd love to see it so let's have him perform it for us right now. What do you say?"

Jun couldn't believe it! This was the perfect idea. He began to laugh so hard at the thought of it. "Yes, that's perfect." He turned to see the horrified look on Hiyori's face. "Okay, Ohiisan, it's time for you to dance for us."

Hiyori jumped up from his seat and took a step back. "Absolutely not!!!"

Haru shrugged. "I figured he'd fight it so I guess I'll just show it to you instead." He moved closer to Jun to show him the video.

Hiyori lunged for the phone and tried to snatch it away. "DON'T YOU DARE!!!"

Haru kept moving phone away from Hiyori as he replied, "It's either I show him the video or you dance it for us right now. Right, Jun?"

Jun nodded at Haru. "That's right. You know the rules and the deal we made. So which one will it be?"

Hiyori knew coming here would be as awful as he thought. He dreaded having to make this decision. The video he knew Haru had was horrible, but the dance was also horrible so it's be just as bad if he did it right now! _Maybe I can make it look better!_ "I'll just do the dance right here." He moved away from the table and onto the sand.

Jun and Haru were sitting right next to each other with the biggest smirks on their faces as they hold up their phones to take a video. "Play the music!" Haru shouted. A cheesy pop song was played immediately and Hiyori began to dance to it. It was so obviously made by a child because of how uncoordinated, floppy, and ridiculous the moves were that Jun could not stop laughing the whole time, and neither could Haru. They laughed so hard that tears kept falling from their eyes and almost couldn't breathe. Once the song stopped, Hiyori stomped over to them and threw sand at them. "BE QUIET!!!"

"Ohii....san...it..was....so....good.." Jun tried to say between laughs. Hiyori kept throwing sand at them as they laughed and tried to shield themselves. Hiyori continued to shout and throw sand at them as they tried to run away. 

"I"m so glad that you came for dinner." Haru said as he smiled at Jun. He turned to Hiyori with a smirk. "Both of you, actually."

"I'm never seeing you again!!!" Hiyori shouted as he ran to the limo.

"That's what you said last night, right?" Haru yelled at him with a laugh. He turned back to Jun with a such a rare smile that Jun was sure almost no one has ever gotten to see it. "I do mean it. I can't tell you enough how much fun tonight was."

Jun smiled widely at Haru. "It's all thanks to you, Haru. You made tonight one of the most hilarious dinners I've ever had. Thank you again for having us. I promise to invite you out, just the two of us next time."

Haru grabbed Jun's hand and squeezed it. "I'll be waiting." He then watched Jun walk to the limo and waved goodbye and stayed until he couldn't see the car anymore.

As Jun sat in the car, he watched Haru's figure until he was just a dot he could barely make out. "What're you looking at?" Hiyori interrupted him.

"O-oh nothing." Jun stuttered. He didn't know why, but the expression Haru had on his face was so full of emotions that he couldn't discern what it meant. He turned to see the frown on Hiyori's face. "Are you still mad at me?"

Hiyori turned away angrily. "Hmph! Of course!"

Jun laughed. "You have to admit that it was really funny."

Hiyori shook his head trying to get the video they took of him out of his head. "I will not! I'm so angry at you I don't even know what to say. First, you ignore me all night while you fawn and blush at every word Haru has to say." Jun opened his mouth to argue. "Second! You eat an entire pie never even considering if I wanted a piece." Jun rolled his eyes knowing that of course Hiyori wouldn't want something Haru made. "And third, you make me do one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done when I was young and laugh at me. The. Entire. Time!!!!!!"

Jun laughed again thinking of the dance Hiyori did and the video of when he was younger that was even worse. "C'mon it wasn't that bad. I'm sure you many other more embarrassing things you've done when you were little."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!" Hiyori shouted. 

Jun shrugged. "What did you expect? This is the day where I can make you do whatever you want. I'm sure you had a lot of worse things in mind for me." 

Hiyori looked away. "You don't know that for sure." 

Jun moved closer to Hiyori and turned his head towards himself. "Yes, I do." He whispered as he locked onto Hiyori's gaze. "I know you better than you think I do."

"W-what?" Hiyori sputtered. He now knew what Jun must've felt like when Hiyori cornered him earlier. He shoved Jun away. "Stop trying to get back at me for earlier." He turned to window hoping Jun didn't see his blush.

"I can do whatever I want. You keep forgetting that." He leaned closer to Hiyori again and grabbed his chin to make him look at Jun again. "I know you were jealous, Ohiisan. Why don't you admit it already? I mean why else would you be so upset over me 'fawning and blushing over every word Haru had to say'?" He began to lean closer and closer towards Hiyori. Ever since Hiyori said that, he couldn't stop hearing it. He had to know if Hiyori really was jealous. 

"N-no I-I.." Hiyori stammered. He was at a total blank at what to say. _Jun must be really trying to get back at me for earlier. There's no other reason he's do something like this...Right?_

Jun smirked at Hiyori's startled expression. He let go of his chin and moved back to his seat and looked out of the window. He hoped Hiyori couldn't hear how loudly his heart was beating at the moment. He had to let go because he wasn't sure what he was going to do if he leaned just a little bit more. Ever since this trip started, he was acting less and less like himself. Or maybe this really was like him and he hasn't realized it until now. That made him scared even more.

After they were dropped off at the resort, they went to their rooms to bathe and change. They didn't talk the entire time because each of them were lost in their own thoughts. Once they turned out the lights and got in their beds to sleep, Jun blurted out what he had been trying to hide earlier. "The other pictures I took today....were of you."

Hiyori froze in his bed. They hadn't talked this whole time and that's what Jun has to say? Even though he should be angry at Jun for taking pictures without asking, he felt so touched that he hid his smile under his blankets and put his hand over his heart. "Of course you did. I looked amazing."

Jun let out a soft laugh and then said honestly, "Yeah. You always do."

Hiyori felt his face burn and his smile begin to widen. All the anger and embarrassment from the day faded as he whispered so quietly, "So do you." He hoped Jun couldn't hear it, but at the same time hoped he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! School has been taking up all of my time! I hope to update more often. Anyways, the food mentioned are all real Hawaiian dishes you should look up. If you have any ideas for the other days that Jun has control of, I'd love to hear them! <3
> 
> Here is a picture of the Maunawili Falls: https://res.cloudinary.com/fittco/image/upload/w_1080,f_auto/om8fscocvwvsn2rh9ley.jpg  
> Here is picture of Misaki from Maid-Sama that I thought of as Hiyori's maid outfit Jun imagined xD : https://data.whicdn.com/images/133333370/original.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

This week, Hiyori's mother planned to visit every shopping mall, outlet, and souvenir shop there was. It was already halfway through the week, and even though Jun thought he would be exhausted and done with shopping, he wasn't. It was all because of Hiyori. Whatever had happened on Saturday between them had changed them. Things were a lot different than they were before. Every time they would walk somewhere together, they would be right next to each other always brushing their hands against each other. When they sat down to eat, Hiyori would purposely move his chair right next to Jun and lie his arm down the back of Jun's chair. When they were talking and making eye contact, they'd both blush and turn away involuntarily. To avoid the awkwardness they tried whispering in each other's ears so they wouldn't look directly at the other, but it just made it worse. Not only their cheeks, but their ears and necks would become red, and they'd shudder from feeling the other's breath on the ear. Before if Jun had an impulse to touch Hiyori, he would stop it before it would happen, but now he didn't. Any time Hiyori's hair would fall into his face, Jun would brush it aside for him. If Hiyori bumped into something or tripped, Jun would immediately grab his hand and pull him towards himself. One time Hiyori was glaring at him for making him leave a store because they were there too long, Jun reached out and pinched Hiyori's cheeks, making him blush and swat his hand away. He should feel scared or confused by this change, but he wasn't, because he couldn't be happier from this change. 

Jun and Hiyori were sitting down to eat lunch at a café on the beach. Hiyori's parents were inside the café, while Hiyori and Jun sat on the deck outside under the umbrella attached to their table. They were both watching the waves splash against the shore until the food arrived and began to eat.

"Oomph! This is so delicious!!" Hiyori yelled. "Jun-kun you have to try it right now!"

Jun swallowed his food and looked at Hiyori warily. "I don't know, Ohiisan. I've never really trusted your taste in food."

Hiyori glared, angrily at Jun. "What's that supposed to mean? I have absolutely perfect taste in everything. Now try it!" Hiyori began to move his plate of food towards Jun.

Jun moved back, cringing from the smell from the food. "No, Ohiisan! Stay back!" He pushed Hiyori's chest to hold him back. 

Hiyori grabbed onto Jun's arms and pulled him right in front of his face. "Fine, if you're too lazy to pick it up and eat it yourself, then I have no choice but to feed it to you." He smirked at Jun's shocked expression and brought his chopsticks to Jun's mouth. 

Jun should move away, but he didn't. He actually wanted Hiyori to feed him. He didn't understand what that meant, but he stayed in place as he whispered, "O-ohiisan.....if you're going to feed me, then please feed me something good."

Hiyori was so stunned by Jun's words that he dropped his chopsticks. Not only did Jun not move away or push Hiyori away, he was letting Hiyori feed him almost like he _wanted_ Hiyori to feed him. Hiyori shakily let go of Jun's arms and held his chin instead. He reached for new chopsticks with his other hand and picked up the dessert they both bought. He slowly, shakily brought it to Jun's mouth as he stuttered, "S-say a-aaahhh..."

"Aahhh.." Jun replied, sheepishly. He didn't think Hiyori would've actually done or even listened to him. Now he could only stare into Hiyori's beautiful eyes and enjoy the feel of Hiyori's fingers gripping his chin as he ate the food off of Hiyori's chopsticks. "Mmmm...this is really good....c-can you give me some more?"

Hiyori widened his eyes and then nodded, too speechless to say a thing. He could feel the change between himself and Jun, and even though his instinct was to stop it, he had no reason to. He liked holding Jun's hand. He liked the way Jun smiled so happily at him. He liked the slight blush that always arose on Jun's cheeks when he complimented him. He liked being close to Jun enough to feel the heat from his body. And now he realized he liked feeding him and wanted to do this for the rest of their meal. So without hesitation he picked up more food for Jun.

Jun's heart beat so excitedly that he thought it would break out of his chest. He wanted to do more things like this Hiyori. He wanted to be with Hiyori more-

"Hiyori? Is that you?" someone interrupted right next to them. 

Hiyori and Jun both froze and whipped their heads up towards where the voice was coming from. They both widened their eyes in shock as Sakura Nonomaru smiled down at them. She was wearing a pretty, yellowed-colored Hawaiian dress with a matching yellow flower tucked behind her ear. The dress just barely ended before her ankles and the sleeves fell off of her shoulder. The wind blew the strong perfume and her long, unbound hair towards them. Her makeup was much lighter than when they last saw her, looking a lot more natural and, Jun noticed, a lot prettier. He snuck a glance at Hiyori wondering what he thought of her, instead only saw shock still frozen on his face. Jun and Hiyori were still in the same position they were before, Hiyori holding Jun's chin with his chopsticks right in front of Jun's mouth. Sakura gave Hiyori a smile that Jun couldn't read the meaning to, ignoring him completely as she asked Hiyori, "I can't believe we ran into each other here!" 

Jun had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. It was pretty obvious that either she planned it or Mrs. Tomoe did. _I can't believe this either!_

Sakura looked between Hiyori and Jun. "Am I interrupting something?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

Hiyori was completely dumbfounded at her arrival and than shocked at how dumb he was. He was caught completely off guard. He should've known that his mother or Sakura would pull something like this. _I'm so stupid!! How could I have not known something like this would happen?!?!_ After she raised her eyebrows at them, Hiyori immediately pulled his hand away and stood up to walk to stand in front of her. "No, it's alright. I also can't believe we would run into each other. How have you been?" He didn't even try to fake interest or joy at seeing her. He knew his mother would yell at him later for it, but he didn't want to do this anymore. He couldn't stomach another hour entertaining her or his mother's wishes, especially because of what's been going on with him and Jun. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Jun. He was so excited that they had the rest of the day off that he had already planned what he and Jun would do. _Almost like going on a date,_ Hiyori thought with shock. He had his back to Jun so he couldn't tell what Jun was looking like or thinking right now, but he was sure he would get very angry if Hiyori left him. But Hiyori knew he had no choice. 

"Are you sure everything's alright, Hiyori? You don't seem like yourself." Sakura replied, faking a worried expression. She pulled his arm so that he stood much closer to her. She reached up to feel his forehead, but before she could, she felt someone grab her wrist and interrupt, "He's fine."

Jun was trying his best to stay calm and not interfere, but he heard the flat tone in Hiyori's voice. He saw how tight Hiyori's shoulders had become. Hiyori did not want to talk much less spend time alone with her. He was waiting for Hiyori to say something but before he could she grabbed him and something in Jun snapped at how she grabbed him like she was already his wife trying to take care of him. Without knowing how it happened, he was standing right next to her, holding her wrist in his hand before she could touch him. "You don't need to worry about him. Hiyori is just fine." He tried to make his tone bland, but it still came out with an edge. 

Hiyori's heart stopped as he saw Jun grab her wrist to talk back to her. Then once he saw the look on Jun's face, his heart began to beat so hard, it began to hurt. He didn't want to make this into a bigger deal than it already was and to calm Jun down before it got worse. He put a hand on Jun's shoulder and told him, "It's fine. Thank you, Jun-kun." He turned back to Sakura's outraged expression and bent to pick up her hand and leaned to kiss it. To keep the grimace from showing on his face, he closed his eyes. "Thank you for your concern, but I am just fine." He straightened up and moved his arm for her to hold on to. "Would you like me to take you somewhere, Sakura?"

She quickly grabbed onto his arm and smiled up at him. "Yes, I heard there's this lovely flower garden..." 

Jun had no words left to say. Hiyori was going to leave him. He was going to go off with this girl and not give him a second thought. Even though it was obvious he didn't want to, he was still forcing himself to be with her. Jun didn't understand and didn't want to. He couldn't watch anymore as he turned around and began to leave. 

Hiyori felt so horrible for doing this to Jun. He wanted to tell Jun everything, but was too afraid he would get even angrier with him. He still wanted to say goodbye so he turned around to watch Jun already walking towards the beach. "Wait! Jun-kun!" He walked towards him with Sakura still on his shoulder. Jun had stopped in place with his back still towards Hiyori. "I'm sorry, Jun-kun, but I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" He tried to let Jun know he would hurry up and come see him again, but once Jun turned around he knew he didn't get the message. 

"Don't bother. Just go." Jun said quietly as he looked at Hiyori. He didn't know what expression he had on his face right now and didn't care. He turned back around and walked towards the beach never turning back around. He kept walking until he was on the shore and then began to walk to the right side of it. Too many thoughts were flowing through his head, and too many emotions eating away at his heart. He tried to take a deep breath of the sea air, but it still didn't help. _Why would he do this? He doesn't want to go with her! He should just say it. Why can't he ever say no to the women his mom picks out for him? Why can't he ever tell her off? Why does he always choose_ them _? Why doesn't he ever choose_ me _?_ Jun stopped mid-step. He was starting to realize why he was getting so furious. He hated it when Hiyori left him, but he hated it even more when he was leaving him for a girl. He hated it when Hiyori would always laugh with them, flirt with them, and touch them. He thought about all those nights he would wait for Hiyori to come home after a date. He would get so anxious. He could barely sit down. He would try anything to get his mind off of the date, but he never could. Jun thought it was because he was worried something would happen to Hiyori, but now Jun realized it was because he was worried something would happen between the girl and Hiyori. _Why? Why do I feel this way? Why can't I ever get him off my mind? Why am I so much happier when he's around? Why was I so hurt when he moved out of our room? Why do I hate the thought of him with someone else? Why?_ Jun sat down slowly on the sand and looked out at the ocean. He knew why. He's just been trying to deny it. He's been holding in these feelings, pretending they don't exist, only for them to burst right out of him. He loved Hiyori. _I love Hiyori._ And it wasn't a single moment that it began to love Hiyori. No. He was pretty sure that's been falling in love with him since the moment they met. He has never wanted to be by anyone else's side more than he's wanted to be by Hiyori's. He's never laughed with anyone more, sang with anyone more, talked with anyone more, gotten to know anyone more, and he's never wanted to. For Jun, it's always been Hiyori. Since the moment Hiyori had shone light into Jun's life, he's always been chasing after it, never letting it go. _I love Hiyori._ Since when? _You know when._ Jun sighed a bitter sigh as he thought of the moment they first met. 

I had recently moved into the Reimei Academy and began my first year there. After constant fighting with my father, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get away from him. I had to start my own life, the way I want to. But after seeing my mom again, after hearing her say how lovely my voice was, even if I was still angry at her, I wanted to sing again. I wanted to prove to her that the boy she left behind isn't waiting for her anymore. I'm going to become a star that doesn't need her or anyone else. All people in my life have done is hurt me or leave me. I certainly don't need anyone else. 

However, the first couple weeks weren't how I expected it to go. The hierarchy in the school was too cut-throat. I would walk through the walls and watch as people who had made one mistake from their performance crying and broken on the floor as everyone else kept walking by. Only the exceptionally talented were ever noticed. The rest were left in the dust. No matter how hard any of us worked, we were never going to get to stand at the top. We would always be looked down upon. After suffering from loss to loss and falling down farther, I didn't think I could do it anymore. I didn't want to team up either because I've watched many of my classmates be betrayed or left behind by those they called their "best friends". However, I couldn't do this by myself. _I don't want to do this anymore._ As much as I hated the thought of crawling back to my father, I had no other choice. I was walking towards the phone in the office when someone shouted from down the hall I just passed. I stopped and walked back a couple steps as I saw a young man walk towards me. He had bright lime-green hair and even brighter purple eyes. He had soft, light skin that glowed when the sun shone on it. Even his smile was glowing as he looked at me. 

"Hey!" the young man panted as he caught up to me. "I heard you humming."

I didn't know where this was going so I mumbled, "I'm sorry." as I turned to walk away.

The student laughed. "Why are you apologizing? You're kinda weird, you know that?"

I paused and looked at the guy skeptically. "Didn't need you to tell me that, but thanks for the help." I hoped it was sarcastic enough to let the student know I wasn't interested.

The boy stumbled back dramatically with a hand over his heart. "Oh that hurt! You're so cruel!" 

I rolled my eyes, having had enough of this. _He can be dramatic all he wants, just leave me out of it._

"I'll pretend I didn't see you roll your eyes at me because I'm so nice. Now c'mon." The student jerked his head down to the end of the hall and began walking to the door at the end of it. "I need you to help me out real quick."

I was so confused. _He must be mistaking me for someone else._ "Why would I do that? I don't even know you."

The boy stopped and turned back to me with a mischievous smile. "Oh you'll know who I am once you follow me."

I was thinking of walking away right then and there, but something about him was making me walk forward, following him. I walked inside the studio room. It was a much smaller one than the ones I've practiced in. It still had the hardwood floors, speakers, and mirrors all over the walls. I looked at the guy wondering what he wanted me to help him with. 

"I'll have you listen first, then I'll teach you some steps. So take a seat." He turned to pull up whatever song he was talking about and played it.

I was too dumbfounded to do anything else but sit. I listened to the song. It had nice lyrics and beautiful music to accompany it. I couldn't think of anything to make a comment about so I kept sitting in silence once the song ended. 

The student watched me the whole time. Once it ended, he walked over and pulled me up. "Okay I'll teach you the most basic moves and then we'll start practicing."

I shook off his grip on me. "Start practicing what? Why do you want to teach me moves to this song? Why are you bothering me with this?" I just couldn't understand what this guy was getting at. _Does he want to make a fool out of me? Maybe pretend to like me, then betray me in the end, like everyone else does in this school?_ "Look, whatever you're playing at, I'm not falling for it. I'm leaving." He didn't even take two steps towards the door as the boy grabbed his arm and dragged him to stand right in front of the mirrors. 

"Okay, I'll show you the first sequence then you try." The boy began to slowly demonstrate the dance he was talking about. 

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe this guy was ignoring everything I said and kept forcing me to be here. Though, the song really is nice and those steps look like they might be fun to try. 

"That's the first sequence. Now you try. Don't give me that look. Just try it. What's the harm?" He asked me with a knowing smile.

I shrugged letting him know I didn't care. I repeated what he just showed to me almost exactly. The parts I couldn't remember, I improvised hoping it would look as good as I thought. Once I finished, he started clapping.

"Wow!! That's really good!! You could do almost every step exactly like me and when you couldn't you made your own moves that could still flow with the dance as if it was originally part of it!! C'mon I'll show you the rest." The boy said, excitedly, as he began to teach me the rest of the steps to the song.

As I kept dancing and dancing, I felt myself begin to smile. Once he went over the lyrics with me, I began to smile even more. Once we practiced it altogether, I smiled a smile I hadn't in a long time, without restraint, just pure happiness. As we sang together and danced, I felt so happy that I was sure it was some kind of dream or maybe I'm hallucinating. However, it kept going. We kept going. Performing over and over again. Once we finally finished, I realized I had never wanted it to end. I wanted to do it again. I wanted to perform longer, much longer. I never wanted to stop performing. I never wanted to stop performing _with him._ He's so talented that I thought he would leave me in the dust. Instead, he stood right by me and helped me work my way up to his level. Our sounds completely blended with each other and our dancing flowed perfectly, never stumbling or messing the other up. We were complete equals. I had never had so much fun performing. I've never felt this way performing with anyone before. My dad would make practices so stressful and unbearable and when he would let me practice with someone else, the kid was like a puppet their parents controlled. Never a single emotion, never having fun, just doing what they're told. But _this?_ This was completely different. I have never felt more free and relaxed singing than I have with him. As I panted, sweat dripping down my forehead, and turned the young man next to me, I saw the realest smile I have ever seen. I knew right then I would do whatever it took to be able to have this feeling again, and that I would never be able to forget that smile. 

"So? What did you think? How did it feel?" The student said as he drank a sip from his water bottle and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a towel. 

"Like nothing I've _ever_ felt before. I want to do it again. I need to do it again." I replied, honestly.

He laughed. "That's good to hear. I knew you would feel it. I could tell. I heard you humming and saw that expression on your face. I could tell you've been searching for the same thing as me. The purest form of fun that can only happen when performing on stage with someone who backs you up 100%."

I gaped at him. _How could he be able to tell that from my humming and expression earlier? What was I even humming earlier?_

He laughed again as he patted my shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have to hide it from me. I get it. So what do you say about forming a unit with me?"

I didn't even know him. I can't trust him. He'll probably only hurt me. And yet-"Sure. I'll form a unit with you."

He grinned at me. I didn't know why at the time, but my heart sped up every time he grinned at me like that. "Perfect. Now let me introduce myself. I'm Hiyori Tomoe." He put his out for me to shake.

I was stunned. _Did he say Hiyori Tomoe?? As in_ The _Hiyori Tomoe? As in one of the top performers of our school? One of the most outstanding performers who transferred with the legendary Nagisa Ran??? No way!!!_ "W-what???"

He tipped his back as he laughed. "So you do know me then? Hahaha. Glad to know I have another fan." He patted my shoulder again as he smirked at me.

I couldn’t believe it. Hiyori Tomoe. _The_ Hiyori Tomoe wanted _me_ to form a unit with him. “Why?” I blurted out.

Hiyori paused his laughter and replied, “I already told you why. Because I could tell you’ve been searching for that feeling, that connection, on stage. I have performed with many people. Some obviously more talented than the others, but never since a kid have I sang with anyone that was actually fun. I wanted someone I could enjoy performing with. You have the talent. If you work with me, you’ll always be able to perform as my equal on stage. You already know I can back you up, so what do you say you join my unit and back me up, too?” He held out his hand again.

This time I grabbed his hand without hesitation and shook it. “Let’s do it. It’s nice to meet you Tomoe-senpai. I am Jun Sazanami.”

Hiyori giggled. “Oh please stop with that. I don’t care for any of those titles anyways. It’s nice to meet you too, Sazanami-san. Or Jun-san? No that doesn’t work either... Jun-kun? Yes! Jun-kun! Jun-kun...Jun-kun...it's’ perfect!” As he rambled off my name, he put his arm around my shoulders as he laughed. For once, I didn’t want to shake off someone else’s touch. Instead, I kinda liked it. So I let him lead me to wherever he was going to next.

He pulled me out of the dark hole I kept falling into and kept holding on to me, making sure I never left his side. As we got closer, I never wanted to. It was hard at first. I put up many walls between us. I would barely even talk about myself when he asked, and never went out with him even if he begged me to. However, Hiyori never gave up on me. He would never push me too far and would always take it slow. He would always give me space and time to figure myself out. And then when I did, I would slowly share it with him. He would never make me do things I was never ready for, but he also made sure to push myself when he knew I was holding back. When I would flub lyrics and forget the steps, he was never truly angry with me. He would scold me, but continued to hold his hand out to me if I needed help. Somehow along the way, I began to want to spend more time with him. I wanted to get to know him.

  
  


_Now I just want him._ Jun thought, sadly. _He probably has no idea how much holding his hand out to me and giving me that smile, meant to me._ He started to remember that as he grew closer to Hiyori, his feelings grew stronger, but he tried to deny them. _Not because he’s a guy. I meant what I said to Hiyori. I don’t care about any of that. It’s because he’s in my unit. He’s my partner. It could complicate or ruin everything. And,_ Jun realized with a start, _I don’t know if Hiyori is even interested in guys._ Jun tried to think if Hiyori has ever mentioned being with or being attracted to another man, but couldn’t conjure anything up. He’s always seen Hiyori interested in women. Jun began to feel tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. _Great. Now what am I supposed to do? What do I do with these feelings? Do I get rid of them? Or do I keep hiding them until they hurt too much for me to bear._ Jun thought that Hiyori was slowly healing and putting back his small, broken heart together. But now he realized that Hiyori was slowly tearing it apart again. 

Jun sat on the beach and let the tears fall. Finally letting everything he’s been pushing down come out of him with a heart wrenching sob. He continued to cry as the sun went down and the stars came out, hoping he could cry all of these feelings out of him. Once the moon began to shine, the last tear rolled down his cheek. He stared at the moon above him and thought how he used to never treasure the moon, but always looked towards the sun. Now he couldn’t stop staring at the moon as he thought how hard it was to always be chasing after the light only to be left behind in the dark. 

Jun wasn’t sure how to face Hiyori after this. If he saw him right now, he’d probably either let everything out and close himself off completely. And the last thing he wanted to do was see Hiyori and hear him talk about his date. Jun clenched his hands into fists at the thought of it. But he had nowhere else to go. His only choice was to go back to the resort. _Maybe he won't be there if I run back now. Then I can pretend I'm asleep so he won't bother me!_ Jun shook his head in disappointment. _Since when have I become such a coward? Maybe I could call Haru and ask for some advice._ Jun decided that was the only thing he could do. As he pulled out his phone to dial Haru, he was interrupted by the sound of someone running towards him, shouting his name.

“JUN-KUN!!!! HEY!!! IT’S MEEE!!” Hiyori screamed as he ran to where Jun was sitting on the beach. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!! Why are you so far down the beach? There’s no one around for miles!! You could’ve been lost or hurt or…”

As Hiyori rambled, Jun dropped his phone and his whole body was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. So many thoughts and things he wanted to say came crashing up his throat, but he pushed them back down. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t even want to look at Hiyori. He suddenly stood up and interrupted Hiyori mid sentence. “It doesn’t matter. I have to go.” He walked further down the beach not waiting for Hiyori to respond.

Hiyori was so confused. He had been thinking of Jun all day. He was missing him the minute he left the café, and now here Jun was ignoring him, not looking at him, and just walking away?? He couldn’t let Jun go. “Wait, Jun-kun!! Don’t go!! Look, I know you’re angry at me, and you have every right to be-”

“I have every right to be?” Jun interrupted with a deadly quiet voice. “Why thank you so much, Ohiisan, for your permission to be angry at you. But what do you care about how I’m feeling? It’s always been about you? Right, _Ohiisan._ ” Jun hoped he could hold it in, but once he heard Hiyori begin to speak, something snapped. He didn’t apologize. He didn’t seem worried about Jun at all, much less been thinking about him since Hiyori left. He couldn’t handle it. He had to get away from Hiyori _right now._

Hiyori flinched from the words Jun snapped at him. He took a step back and asked, scared, “Jun-kun, what’s wrong?” He knew Jun would be very angry and possibly hurt, but he didn’t expect him to be this furious and cold to him. “If you would just listen-”

“I’m done listening to you anymore. I don’t believe a single word you’re about to say to me. I know how you are. When you get caught in a trap with your fans or family, you always flatter and tell the things they want to hear. You never mean a single word you say. It’s always fake. I don’t want to hear any of that fake shit right now. I’ve had enough of it.” Jun was getting closer to breaking by the minute. He needed to get away before everything he was feeling would spill out of him. He kept walking away from Hiyori. 

Hiyori knew what Jun was saying was true, but it still hurt so much he couldn’t help but put a hand on his heart. “Jun-kun stop! What’s going on?!?” He yelled as he ran to Jun and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him around to face Hiyori.

Jun’s arm burned at the touch so he hastily shook off his grip. “What’s going on….What’s going on?!?” He whipped his body around as he finally faced Hiyori. As he spoke he kept taking a step forward as Hiyori took one back. “Let me ask you something. Didn’t you invite me on this trip? Didn’t you want me to come explore the sights and attend events with you? Then why do you keep abandoning me? Why do you keep leaving me for somebody else? How come you can get so angry and worked up and become a complete jerk to Haru when he touches me or talks to me, but if I get just a little upset at you with that girl then something must be wrong with me?!?! Why’s that, _Ohiisan_?!?!” At this point he was right in front of Hiyori’s face and immediately flinched back away from him. He couldn’t look at him anymore, not when all he wanted to do was touch him, hold him, tell him he’s sorry. 

Hiyori didn’t know what to say, but the longer he kept quiet and frozen, the farther Jun would walk away from him. He couldn’t let Jun go like this. He couldn’t let whatever happened between them be completely broken like this. He tried to catch up to him as he yelled, “Please, wait Jun! Just listen to what I have to say! Don’t go yet, please!” He grabbed Jun’s hand this time hoping it would calm him down, but did the exact opposite.

Jun wrenched his hand out of Hiyori’s grasp and flinched away from him. “Don’t touch me like that again.” Jun threatened. 

Hiyori felt his eyes begin to fill with tears as he heard that. “J-Jun. Please, let’s just talk about this-”

“Why? So you can twist my words around to make me out to be the bad guy and you become the totally innocent hero?!? I’m not one of your idiotic fans. I’m not going to be played by you. Besides, why do you even care about what’s going on with me? When have you ever truly cared about me? You’re only doing this now because you feel guilty and you want to make yourself feel better. Well guess what? I’m not interested in being used by you. I don’t want your fake charity so leave me alone.” He was done talking now. There was nothing left to say as he walked further and further away from Hiyori.

Hiyori let the tears fall down his face. _Have I really been this cruel to him? Does he really think I’ve never cared about him? Has he always never trusted me? What have I done to make him think this way about me? I can’t let things end like this. He has to listen to me for once!_ Hiyori ran as fast as he could to catch up to Jun. He ran right behind him and slammed into his back and wrapped his arms around Jun’s stomach and chest. He held so tightly he thought it would hurt Jun, but he couldn’t let him leave until he heard what he’s been wanting to say. “I’m so sorry, Jun-kun. I’m sorry I’ve made you so angry. I’m sorry that I’ve given you so many reasons to doubt me and not trust me. I’m sorry to make you feel like I was saying something was wrong with you. I’m sorry that I left you today. I’m sorry that I left you at the ball. I’m sorry that I keep hurting you.” He squeezed Jun even tighter hoping Jun could feel his raging heartbeat. 

Jun stood in place, stunned. Even though he kept pushing Hiyori away, snapping at him, Hiyori still wouldn’t let it go. Instead, he held on even tighter. Jun felt something warm bloom inside him as he felt the rapidly beating heart on his back. 

Hiyori took a breath and whispered to Jun, honestly, “I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you. I actually already had the rest of the day planned full of things I wanted to do and show you. My mom told me days ago we’d have the day to ourselves so I had been preparing for it since. There was this vintage bookshop I found that I was dying to show you. It’s a small two-story building, but packed floor-to-ceiling with books. In any available space is a lounge chair for you to read in peace. I knew you would love it so I was so excited to take you there today. I know you would want to spend plenty of time there so I would let you enjoy reading alone until dinner. I already had a secluded spot on the beach I had mapped out for us to eat. I already talked with the cooks in the resort for what to make for our picnic. I would bring a blanket, pillows, candles, and the picnic basket and we’d eat as we watched the sunset.” Hiyori sighed, sadly. He was so dismayed that all his planning had been ruined. He really wanted for it to be the perfect date for Jun. “I didn’t want to go on the date with her because I knew I’d be much happier going on the date I had planned with you.” Hiyori was so nervous admitting the last part his whole face burned as his heart beat so hard against his chest he thought it would burst out. 

Jun felt a single tear fall down his cheek. _Hiyori planned all of that for me? He really wanted to spend the rest of the day with me? He wanted...he wanted to go….he wanted to go on a date with me?!?_ He stood frozen in place as the warmth began to grow in his chest making it beat as fast as Hiyori’s. _Ohiisan wanted me….He wanted me….Hiyori wanted me._

“You might think it's a lie after all the lying I’ve done, but Jun please believe me this once.” He squeezed Jun again as he felt Jun’s hand slightly brush his. He pulled back his other hand and brought out the item he bought earlier today and showed it to Jun. “..She took me to a store earlier and I walked aimlessly around hoping I could leave immediately so I could go see you, but then a sign caught my eye. They had a display of necklaces that were made in pairs. You give the other part of the necklace to someone else. So when you’re together you can make the piece whole again. I looked through most of them and nothing jumped out at me until I got to the last row. Then I saw this one. I bought the pair instantly and couldn’t wait to give it to you. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, but please just look at it?”

Jun looked down at the hand with the necklace. He took it from Hiyori and raised it up to his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed the half of the piece of the necklace was a green butterfly and on the sides were small charms added on that were in the shape of crescent moons. _Just like the symbol of our unit._ Jun felt all the pain he was in wash away as he looked at the necklace and ran over the words Hiyori had been saying to him. _He was thinking about me. He did want to spend the day with me._ He squeezed Hiyori’s hands as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Yeah, I added on two charms to the sides. It just didn’t feel complete without it-” Hiyori began to ramble, embarrassed, but was silenced as Jun turned around and wrapped him in a hug. He held on to him so tight and buried his face in Hiyori’s neck. 

“Ohiisan, thank you.” Jun whispered as he held Hiyori tighter. He felt the tears come falling again. 

Hiyori’s face flushed as he hugged Jun back with one hand wrapped his other back on the back of Jun’s head. “Of course, Jun-kun. I didn’t do it to make myself feel better or make you forgive me. I just saw this and knew I had to give it to you. Even though our date was ruined, I hope this at least made up for it a little.” 

Jun let go of Hiyori and stood up straight. “I’m sorry Ohiisan about-”

Hiyori put his finger on Jun’s lips which made him flush at the feel of how soft they were, but he continued to keep it there. “Don’t say it. I know you meant some of those things so don’t apologize for being honest. I’m the only one that should be apologizing. I should never have acted so careless around you. I’m sorry. So...are you sure you like the necklace? Cause if not then I can-”

Jun grabbed the finger on his lips and stepped closer to Hiyori as he tried to say boldly, but came out as a shaky whisper, “Can you put it on for me?” He held the bracelet out for Hiyori. 

Hiyori hoped it was dark enough for Jun not to see how red he had become. He reached out with shaking hands and took the necklace from him, brushing his fingers against Jun's, making his heart speed up. He leaned forward and put both arms around the back of Jun’s neck and his head came right next to Jun’s ear. He was very aware of every place of his body that touched Jun’s. He moved ever so slowly to put the necklace together. He didn’t want to move from this spot for a long time. “There you go.” Hiyori whispered in Jun’s ear. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re wearing it.” 

Jun’s ears burned and he shuddered from the feeling of Hiyori’s soft breath on his ears and neck. He moved back to ask Hiyori, “Do you want me to put yours on too?”

Hiyori looked down in embarrassment. _It’s too late to start hiding things now.._ “Well I….I already put it on. The moment I bought it, I put it on.” He looked up to see Jun’s eyes shining as he smiled at him for the first time tonight. 

“Did you hide it underneath your clothes?” Jun blurted out.

Hiyori’s ears began to turn red as he replied, “No. I wore it on top of my shirt. I didn’t want to hide it.” 

Jun didn’t know what he was feeling, but he was so overjoyed he thought he would faint. He grabbed Hiyori’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Good.” He brushed a light kiss against the back of Hiyori’s hand and looked at him, never going to be able to forget the shock, joy, and desire written on his face as he blushed. 

Hiyori didn’t want to take his hand away so he let Jun continue to hold it. He couldn't look at him without thinking of that kiss so he looked at the beach around them and the moon above them. “What a waste of a beautiful night... “ 

Jun looked at Hiyori, confused and turned around to see what he was looking at. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what a waste that such a beautiful night like this happened with just the two of us and we spent it fighting like that.” Hiyori sighed, wishing they could’ve had the picnic he was dreaming about all week. 

Jun watched Hiyori’s disappointed expression and replied boldly, “Not all of it was fighting. Not all of it was a waste.” Then he quieted his voice to a whisper, “Not all of it was bad.” 

Hiyori turned to Jun with a smile he rarely showed anyone, one without any hesitation. “Yeah. Not all of it was bad.”

They continued to hold hands as they walked back to the resort slowly. Jun planned that on Saturday night they would come here together. Enjoy another beautiful night. And this time Jun would be able to tell him everything. Want to tell him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! We're finally getting there! Jun finally realized his love for Hiyori xD I tried my best not to be best too cheesy or cliched but I also couldn't help it. Hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

When Jun woke up the next day and the day after, he thought what had happened that night was only a dream. Every time an overwhelming wave of sadness would crash into him, making it hard to breathe. Before it he knew it, that wave would stop when Hiyori would wake up and walk over Jun's bed and whisper, "Good morning, Jun-kun," in his ears as he wrapped his arms around Jun's neck pushing them both back onto Jun's bed. Jun would hold Hiyori tightly and let out a long breath of relief. Hiyori would always instantly fall back asleep on top of Jun with his arms around him. Jun never minded, of course. He would lie there until someone came pounding at their door telling them it was time to go. Because of this, they would be late to meet Hiyori's parents every morning. Mr. and Mrs. Tomoe would then yell at Hiyori, but never at Jun. Jun expected Hiyori to be outraged or in a terrible mood like he normally was in the mornings, but Hiyori would only nod or shrug and then grab Jun's hand when no one was looking and smile at him. The change between them had grown even more, and Jun couldn't wait to finally confess to Hiyori tomorrow night. He liked the fact that Hiyori would grab his hand as they walked together. He loved lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms in the morning, and then holding each other's hands as they laid in bed talking all night. But he wanted more. He wanted to kiss him. And not just on the lips, he wanted to taste every part of Hiyori. He wanted to tell Hiyori he loved him over and over and listen to Hiyori say it back. He wanted to go on real dates all the time. He wanted it all. But he chose to wait until Saturday night, when he was ready and sure of his feelings. He didn't want to do any of that until then and made sure that Hiyori felt the same way. Because if Hiyori didn't love him or thought this was only a small thing that didn't mean anything, then Jun wouldn't know what to do, but knew he had to hear how Hiyori felt before he ever kissed him, before he ever took him to-

"Hey, Jun-kun are you listening?!?" Hiyori shouted, waving his hands in front of Jun's face. 

Jun blinked and shook his head out of his thoughts. He began to blush, remembering what he was just thinking about, "I-I.."

"Ughh!! Forget it!" Hiyori grumbled as he threw his hands up in the air and slouched down lower on the bench. They were both sitting down outside on the second floor of Waikiki Business Plaza. Mrs. Tomoe was shopping, but both of them had about enough after being there for two hours. So Hiyori grabbed Jun's arm and ran towards the spot farthest away from his parents and sat them both on a bench overlooking the entire shopping district. They came later in the afternoon to avoid too many crowds, but there were still plenty of people in the mall. Hiyori wanted to find a place away from everyone to take a breath and relax with Jun. He was trying to tell Jun about his dream the night before, but noticed Jun was looking off in the distance with a discernible look on his face, obviously not listening. "It's fine. I get how it is. You don't care about me or want to listen to me anymore. That's just fine." He crossed his arms and turned away from Jun, pouting.

Jun rolled his eyes at Hiyori. "You're so right, Ohiisan. You really do know everything." 

Hiyori sat up straight in his seat and glared at Jun. "Do you ever stop being so sarcastic?"

Jun smirked. "Do you ever stop being so dramatic?"

They both sat there and glared at each other for a minute. Although Jun was glaring at him, Hiyori couldn't stop his heart from racing as he stared at Jun. The darker, softer light from the sun as it began to descend shined on Jun, making his yellow-amber eyes glow almost as bright as the sun. He briefly stared at Jun's lips wanting to know if they were as soft as they looked. He wanted to kiss Jun. He had been wanting to kiss Jun longer than he wanted to admit. Since that night, Hiyori hoped they would finally get to kiss him, but for some reason, Jun kept holding back. Every time Hiyori would lean in when they were close, Jun would either step back a little or turn his head and move the conversation away. It shocked him so much the first time that he stopped talking for hours as his mind raced. _Does Jun actually not like me like that? Or he just doesn't like to be kissed? Does he not want me to kiss him? Did I do something wrong? Does he still not trust me?_ He couldn't understand why Jun kept pushing the kiss away. He was too terrified to bring it up so he wouldn't say anything. He realized that he was making the mistake again and had leaned in so close to Jun's face that their noses were about to touch. He saw Jun's eye widen and a blush spread across his cheeks. He let out a breathless laugh and looked away from Hiyori. He didn't move his face or body away, only his eyes moved away.

"You got me, Ohiisan." Jun whispered shyly. "You look so good it's hard to stare at you without wanting to look away." 

Hiyori felt a blush creep in from his neck as he moved back and turned opposite of Jun. "S-shut up. Now I know you're just messing with me."

Jun moved closer to Hiyori again and grabbed his hand and pulled Hiyori along with it. He brought Hiyori right in front of his face and said boldly, "I'm serious, Ohiisan. You're so handsome sometimes that I just...well I just don't know if I can control mys-"

"HIYORIIIIIIIIIII!!! Where are you darling?!?!?!" Mrs. Tomoe shouted across the mall. 

Jun and Hiyori both flinched away from each other and stood up to find her. Hiyori followed Jun as his mind kept replaying what Jun had been trying to say. _That he just what?? He can't control what?!?! What was he going to say? And why does my mom always interrupt at the worst times?!!?_ They walked down the hall where she was shouting from watching her head dart every way trying to find them, not noticing they were standing right in front of her. "I'm right here, mother." 

"Oh!!! Hiyori, dear! Don't scare me like that!!!" She panted as he clutched her heart. 

_She does it just like Hiyori. Or maybe he does it just like her. Ugh they're so similar it's crazy! I don't get why they don't see it_ , Jun thought as he watched Hiyori roll his eyes as his mother kept scolding him. 

"Next time text me or just tell me where you're going. Don't run off like that!!" Mrs. Tomoe yelled as she kept hugging Hiyori close to her.

"Sure, whatever you say. Just let me go!" Hiyori pushed his way out of her grip and moved to stand right next to Jun. "Are you finally done?? Can we finally go to the next place?"

Mrs. Tomoe pouted, "I thought you loved shopping, Hiyori. You used to never get tired of it. What happened to you? Why do you keep changing??" 

Hiyori noticed her eyes began to water and her lip was shaking. He hurriedly walked back over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and replied calmly, "I still love shopping, mom. But we've been doing it all week. And the entire day of each day of this week. It's starting to get a little tiring. Besides, you promised me we could go where I wanted before it closed for the night!!" He began to pout as well trying to make her stop crying and dote on him instead.

"Oh, Hiyori." Mrs. Tomoe said, softly, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course we'll go. I'm finished so we can go now. Thank you so much for-"

"Great!" Hiyori interrupted as he ran and grabbed Jun's arm and began to run to the escalator. "Let's go, Jun-kun! We still have something I wanna do!" 

"Hey!! You no-good, selfish, cruel boy!!!! Come back here!!" Hiyori's mother yelled as she ran after them.

"But mother!!" Hiyori whined, as he smirked at the shocked expression on Jun's face. "You taught me that whenever I can't get what I want to always pull on the heartstrings of the person you're trying to get it from. I'm just doing what you taught me!! No matter what it takes, remember??"

Hiyori's mother tried to run down the escalators and hold her skirt as she shouted at him. "Hush!!! You can't shout out something like that!! Besides, I never said to use it on your own mother!!!!!" She was almost gaining on them, but then Hiyori began to run and left the escalator, dragging Jun with him. 

"You never told me that rule before! I'll be sure to remember it next time, ok?" Hiyori shouted as he fled to the parking lot where the driver was waiting.

"No!! That's not okay!!! Now come back here!!" Mrs. Tomoe yelled as she ran after them.

Hiyori exited the building and looked around the parking lot and found the person he was looking for. "C'mon Jun-kun this way!" He pulled Jun along with him as he ran to the right end of the parking lot where an older man was standing at a small car, waving at him. 

"Huh?!? Where are we going?? Who is that?!!?" Jun yelled as he tried to shake off Hiyori's grip. "Ohiisan!!!"

Hiyori ignored him and ran to the man introducing himself and shoving Jun into the car. "Thank you for coming on time. Now let's get going." He followed behind Jun and sat down next to him. 

The driver bowed and tipped his hat, then sat in the driver's seat and began to pull out of the spot. "Ohiisan. You need to tell me what's going on right now." Jun said with a deadly calm. 

Hiyori was always so terrified when Jun used that voice so he hurriedly placed his hand on Jun's shoulders and explained. "Jun-kun. It's nothing bad I promise you! Last night, my mother called me to talk about today's plans and said after we were done with this mall, did I have any idea what to do next? So I looked up something close and preferably short. I found this cute aquarium in the one of the malls really close to this one and told her we should go there. She agreed." Hiyori said hurriedly and finally took a deep breath.

"But that doesn't explain the running away and taking another car. What's up with that?" Jun asked, confused.

Hiyori dropped his hands off of Jun's shoulder and turned to the window hoping Jun couldn't see the blush that was beginning to form. "Well I...."

"Well you what?!?" Jun asked, impatiently. He moved right next to Hiyori trying to get him to look at Jun. 

"Well I remembered that aquariums are popular date spots......and how our last date was ruined......and that if my parents were there then it really wouldn't be a date.....or romantic at all..." Hiyori began slowly and ended in a whisper. He was so embarrassed by how dumb he sounded, but he really did want to get their first date right. It was only his fault that it kept getting ruined. He turned to Jun to apologize but stopped as Jun placed a hand on Hiyori's cheek and then kissed the other one. Hiyori sat frozen as he felt Jun kiss his cheek. He could feel all the blood in his body rush to his head. He wanted to embrace Jun back or say something but his body wouldn't move and his mouth wouldn't utter a single word.

Jun moved his lips from Hiyori's cheek and laid his head on Hiyori's shoulder, arms still around his neck. "I don't know what to say and that was the only way I could show you how I'm feeling." Jun was blushing from ear to ear, but could see Hiyori was as well, causing him to blush a darker red. He tried to hold back, but his body moved of his own accord and before he knew it he was kissing Hiyori's cheek. Hiyori didn't push him away or move back so Jun continued to hug Hiyori with his head on Hiyori's shoulder. 

Hiyori began to slowly move his arms and wrapped Jun in them. He laid his head on top of Jun's. "I….I.."

"You know you don't have to keep feeling guilty about that date. There's nothing you need to make up for. So don't worry about it." Jun replied, softly. 

Hiyori sat up and moved Jun so he could make eye contact with him. "Of course I need to make up for it. Of course I'm going to worry about it. So just let me try and get this right."

Jun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "But what if I want to plan our first date for us? Why can't I do it-"

Hiyori pushed Jun further away. "Hush, Jun-kun. Stop trying to get involved in everything. Can't you keep your nose out of something for once???"

Jun blinked and then growled, "Huh?!!???"

Hiyori tried to hold back his laugh as he saw the adorably, angry expression on Jun's face. "You heard what I said. Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" He smirked at Jun, messing with him even more. 

"Now listen here, _Ohiisan_ -" Jun began, angrily. Only to be interrupted by the driver announcing they arrived. Once they parked, Hiyori grabbed Jun's arm, thanked the driver, and ran inside. He left Jun at the entrance and went to talk to the woman at the counter. Jun watched him smile and bow to her in thanks and then come running back dragging him to the composite side of the aquarium. 

“Alright, we'll start from here.” Hiyori let go of Jun’s arm and walked over to watch a school of fish swim around. 

“Huh?? But the start of the tour is where we came in from. We’re going backwards.” Jun replied, bewildered.

Hiyori kept watching the fish and answered, absentmindedly, “Well I already called ahead and made sure we got our own private, separate tour. That way we don’t run into any distractions.” 

Jun was shocked Hiyori had thought this far, and was making such a big effort to make this date perfect for them. He moved to stand right next to Hiyori and watch the fish, as well. “Who knew you could actually plan a date?”

Hiyori scowled at Jun. “Of course I can!! Is there something wrong with that?” He was nervous that Jun wasn’t enjoying this so he replied hurriedly, “Do you not want to do this? Because we could leave if you-”

“Ohiisan.” Jun interrupted. He stared at Hiyori with such fondness in his eyes, it brought heat to Hiyori’s face, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. “I don’t want to leave. You have no idea how happy you’ve been making me today. Stop worrying so much and let’s enjoy this, yeah?” He smiled at Hiyori and walked down the hall looking at all of the sea creatures on either side of him. 

Hiyori stood in place as he watched Jun looking around smiling at the different animals. _Jun-kun, you’ve got to stop being like that. I don't think my heart can handle much more of this. I just want to kiss you!!_ He ran to keep up with Jun, and right before he did, Jun turned around and grabbed his hand.

“This way we don’t get separated, because knowing you, you'll run off and get lost and I'll be the one left behind trying to find you.” Jun smirked at Hiyori and pulled his hand so they were standing right next to each other. 

“That’s never happened before! Stop making things up.” Hiyori exclaimed as he bumped his shoulder against Jun’s. 

“I’m making things up?!? How about I start naming them off. The first time was at the museum in Tokyo where you-” Jun began to rant.

“Stop!!!” Hiyori interrupted, covering Jun’s mouth with his hand. “That’s enough. Let’s talk about something else. Anything else.” Hiyori let out with a sigh. 

Jun grabbed Hiyori’s wrist and moved his hand away enough to brush a kiss against the back of it. “Whatever you want, Ohiisan.”

Hiyori blushed instantly and shivered at how low and husky Jun’s voice was. “L-look over there, it’s a sea otter!” They continued to walk slowly through the aquarium observing all of the sea creatures never letting go of the other’s hands. The last room they entered was the darkest one because it contained all of the creatures that could glow in the dark. Hiyori immediately ran to the glowing jellyfish and dragged Jun over with him. As Hiyori talked excitedly about the jellyfish, Jun watched him. He couldn’t hide the love he was feeling and let it out in the smile he was giving as he watched Hiyori. 

Hiyori turned to Jun and stopped mid sentence as he saw the expression on Jun’s face. His heart began to pound so loud he thought the other could hear it. He noticed Jun had started to lean closer to him so Hiyori leaned closer as well. He tipped his head up a little and parted his lips. Hiyori watched as Jun leaned down about to kiss him then stopped and stepped back. Even with how dark the room was, Hiyori could see the blush on Jun's face as he tried to cover it with his hand. _He obviously wants to kiss me so what's wrong??? What's going on with him? Or is it me?? Wait...is it because my breath smells!?!?_ Hiyori thought he would faint if that was the reason. Jun still stood there not saying a word trying to cover his red face. Hiyori has had enough. He needed answers now. 

"Be honest with me. What's going on? Do you want to kiss me or not?" He watched as Jun's eyes widened and he moved closer to Hiyori again. "Is there something wrong with me?" Hiyori whispered, afraid of the answer.

Jun placed a hand on Hiyori's cheeks looking him in the eyes. "Of course not. I just….."

"You just what?" Hiyori asked, quietly.

"Can you wait until tomorrow?" Jun replied. It took every ounce of self control in him to pull away earlier. He wasn't sure if he could wait until tomorrow either. 

"W-what?? I don't understand." Hiyori replied, confused. "What does tomorrow have to do with-"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, remember?" Jun interrupted, hoping to calm Hiyori's anger. He didn't want to spoil the surprise tomorrow, but he also didn't want Hiyori to stay mad at him either. "That means it's my day. And I kind of have a lot planned and I just need you to wait until tomorrow.....please Ohiisan? Just trust me?"

Hiyori wanted to be angry at how Jun was using those adorable puppy eyes to win him over, but Hiyori was won over easily. He leaned into Jun’s palm and sighed. “I trust you. I always have, you know that.” He gave Jun a mischievous smile as he asked, “So what do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“Nice try, but it’s a surprise.” He moved away from Hiyori before he could corner him. He was never strong enough to resist Hiyori when Hiyori smiled at him like that and spoke in that low voice. He hurriedly walked away towards the entrance. 

Hiyori grabbed Jun’s arm before he could run away. “Oh c’mon, Jun-kun!!! At least give me a hint!!! Please???” Hiyori batted his eyelashes at him, hoping he’ll crack.

Jun blushed and turned away and mumbled, “....Well I was thinking of-”

“HIYORI TOMOE!!!!” shouted a woman behind them, interrupting Jun. “You better explain yourself RIGHT NOW!!” Mrs. Tomoe came running over with Mr. Tomoe in tow. “You little-”

“Son, next time don’t run off like that, okay?” Mr. Tomoe, interrupted. Hiyori noticed how tired his dad looked and nodded. “So how is the aquarium, did you both have fun?” Mr. Tomoe asked with a knowing smile at them.

“Yes, actually-” Hiyori began, excitedly.

“HEY!! Do NOT ignore your mother!!” Mrs. Tomoe screamed as she smacked Hiyori with her purse. “And _you!!_ ” She pointed at Mr. Tomoe. “Don’t interrupt me!!! One of us needs to give this child a good scolding and a nice, hard smack!!” She yelled as she kept hitting Hiyori with her purse.

Jun laughed as he watched Hiyori and his mother fighting as his father tried to keep up the conversation he was having earlier. _Must be nice,_ Jun thought with a sad smile on his face. Once they finally finished, they all went back to the hotel, changed and had their usual dinner together. This time, Hiyori and Jun weren’t talking throughout the night, both caught up in their own thoughts. Jun was going through every plan he made and confirming with others he asked to help out with him. He had to make sure everything was perfect for the next day. As he finally laid down to rest for the night, he couldn’t fall asleep at all. He was too anxious and excited for the next day. Instead, he laid under the covers of his bead and listened to Hiyori sing as he took a shower. He smiled to himself, _why does he have to be so cute?_ Jun once again went over in his head what he was going to say the next day. 

  
  
  
  


Jun and Hiyori were sitting in the back of the limousine on the ride to the first place on Jun’s schedule. Hiyori’s legs bounced anxiously as he tried to look at the window and figure out where they were going. Jun had woken him up really early that morning with a large tray of food. “Good morning, Ohiisan. I couldn’t stop thinking about today and realized I didn’t have anything ready for breakfast, so I decided to make yours. What do you think of it?” Hiyori felt so touched he kissed him on the cheek and began to dig into one of the most delicious breakfasts he’s ever had. Jun didn’t tell him at all where they were going, just told him he had everything Hiyori would need in a backpack he loaded into the car the night before. He told Hiyori to wear clothing that was easy to change out of, so they both were wearing simple t-shirts and shorts. No matter how many times Hiyori asked, Jun wouldn’t tell him about the plan for the day. They had been driving down a long, narrow road that ran through most of the countryside of the island. 

“I wanted to take the scenic route. It’s romantic….well at least it is in movies..” Jun admitted, embarrassed.

Hiyori turned to Jun with a laugh. “You and your romance movies.” He said with an eye roll. He then squeezed Jun’s hand and looked back out the window enjoying the view. Jun squeezed his hand back, making Hiyori’s smile widen. After passing several small towns, the driver announced they arrived. They turned on an off-the-road path, bumping as they drove, and parked at the end of it. There was a boardwalk that led from the small parking lot to the ocean. Jun thanked the driver and got out of the car. He picked up all of their bags and began to walk on the boardwalk to the beach. “C’mon, Ohiisan. We’re here.”

Hiyori stumbled out of the car, confused and ran to catch up. Hiyori walked behind Jun as he looked at his surroundings. They were walking to a small, uninhabited beach. _We’re staying at a private beach?? I thought this would be more exciting…_

“Hey!! Jun, right?” 

Hiyori whipped his head around and saw a tall man running towards them with a wave. He had on an expensive-looking swimsuit and was already drenched from the sea. _Who the heck is he??_

The man caught up to them, barely winded from the run. “I’m the man you spoke with on the phone. It’s nice to meet you, Jun. And this is Hiyori?” After he shook hands with Jun, he turned to Hiyori with his hand outstretched. 

“U-uh, yeah. Nice to meet you.” He shook the man’s hand hesitantly. He turned to Jun with a questioning look. _What’s going on?_

Jun only shrugged with a smile and turned to follow the man as he walked to where they ran from. They walked for half a mile until they came close to an enormous cliff of rock that covered the edge of the beach. “Here we are! It’s just on the other side. Please follow me.” The man dove into the water and swam around the large rock and disappeared as he swam to the other side. 

Hiyori stepped back, bewildered. “Seriously, what’s going on, Jun?!?” 

Jun tried to hold back his laughter as he replied, “You trust me remember? So just follow me. Wait until you see the other side, then you’ll understand.” Jun handed Hiyori one of the bags he was carrying and walked into the water and swam around the rock, following the man they met.

“Hey wait for me!!” Hiyori yelled as he scrambled to put the bag on and jumped into the water. As he made it the other side, he popped up out of the water and gasped. They were in a small, secluded coral reef. All around them were many times coral plants and sea creatures. It took Hiyori's breath away. All of the colors from the plants and the different types of animals, made the reef look absolutely beautiful. The rock cliffs around them kept the reef close off from the beach and the ocean. It was like they were in their own little world. There were several other reefs that kept going on to the right of them. _How did Jun find this place??? How did he manage to do this?!!?_ He swam to where the man and Jun were sitting on the small rock above the reef.

Jun laughed as he saw Hiyori's jaw-dropped expression. "So what do you think of it now? I'm sure you thought earlier that I was just taking you to another beach." 

Hiyori tried to scowl at him, but failed. He couldn't stop smiling at Jun. "H-how?? When?? Where did you-"

The man laughed as he listened to Hiyori stutter. "Let's just say that a friend of mine recommended to Jun to come here." He turned to Jun making sure he was alright with the explanation.

Jun nodded, glad he didn't spoil anything.

"I have many jobs and one of them is finding off-the-beaten paths and discovering new places to visit. I don't like many of the basic tourist traps on the island, so I've tried to find places for those who want to see something different. I found this a couple months back and had been telling my friends to recommend hiring me to show them where it is and take them scuba diving throughout these reefs." The man explained with a wistful smile.

Hiyori was too dumbstruck to say anything. He just nodded and kept staring at the reef in front of him, sucking it all in. "Jun...I..."

Jun smiled tentatively and helped move a piece of hair out of Hiyori's face. "You don't have to say anything. I wanted to go someplace different. Someplace both of us have never seen before, so when I was talking with...someone...they told me about this. I was a little hesitant until they told me you could scuba dive as well. I remembered you begging your parents to let you go the week we went to all of the beaches, but they never let you, so I..."

Hiyori stared at Jun as he blushed and fell quiet. He took one of Jun's cheeks in his hand and stuttered, "Oh, J-Jun-kun, I-I...I.."

"Well now that the explanation's done, let's get this thing going!" The guide interrupted. 

Hiyori scowled at the man, and reluctantly stood up as they did. He opened the bags to find all of the scuba gear they needed and separated from Jun so they could both change. Once they were both ready, the man made sure the oxygen tanks, goggles, and the outfit were secure. He jumped into the water and they both followed him. From then until the early afternoon, they would dive into each reef and observe the plants and creatures. They would take frequent breaks, sitting on the rocks, drinking water Jun packed, and listened to the guide tell local folklore of the island. Hiyori was at a loss for words the entire time. Every time he went under the water, he saw a new animal swim by. He saw another plant with colors he's never seen before. There were many times where he tried to uproot the plant or take some of its branches, only to have his hand slapped by Jun. Hiyori couldn't get enough of it, and he noticed Jun couldn't either. Neither of them said a word, because the other knew exactly what they were feeling. It was like they were in a completely different world with just the two of them, and they couldn't stop wanting to see more. Never wanting to leave.

After coming up from the last reef they visited, Hiyori and Jun fell back onto the sand, exhausted. Hiyori forgot how tiring it could be, but couldn't be any happier. He slowly removed all of the gear strapped onto him, leaving him wearing only the scuba pants. Jun had stripped down to his pants as well and for a moment they both stared at each other, eyes widening as they took in the sight of the other before blushing and turning away. Hiyori tried to cover the blush with his hand and coughed. "W-well...I don't know what to say. This place is leaving me speechless. I can't believe you found a place like this. And even brought me along...this was supposed to be your day to do whatever you wanted and make me do it, too. Not take me somewhere I want to go..." Hiyori was extremely grateful and touched, but wanted Jun to have a day for himself. He didn't want him to always be thinking of Hiyori first. He turned to find Jun was already staring at him with a gaze so full of emotion his heart sped up. 

"For the record, I wanted to go scuba diving, too. I tried to help convince your parents to let us go, remember? So now I'm doing what I wanted to do, and I brought you along making you do it too, so doesn't that count?" Jun smiled so brightly at Hiyori that Hiyori couldn't hold himself back as he practically jumped on top of him and pushed him down. 

Hiyori had one hand in Jun's hair and the other on his cheek as he whispered, "I can't take it anymore..." He leaned down as Jun tilted his mouth up and parted his lips, and right before their lips met, Jun suddenly sat up and twisted them around so that Jun was on top of Hiyori instead. 

"H-Hiyori, ppp-please don't d-do that!" Jun tried to shout, but stuttered instead. 

"I love it when you call me by name." Hiyori blurted out. He blushed feverishly as he tried to explain, "I-I'm so used to you sarcastically calling me, Ohiisan, that when you say my actual name....I-"

"Aagghhh!! Stop it!! You're making this so hard for me." Jun interrupted as he tried to sit up and move as far away from Hiyori as he could before he lost all self-control. 

"M-making what hard??? You said yesterday to wait until tomorrow. Well it's tomorrow!! So why do I have to keep waiting??!" Hiyori scoffed as he sat up, as well. 

Jun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Did I say just tomorrow?? I'm sorry I meant to say tomorrow night." He saw the angry expression grow on Hiyori's face and hurriedly explained, "I'm so sorry, Ohiisan!! Just please wait, ok? The day isn't over and I still have something planned....so..."

Hiyori threw his hands up in defeat. "Ughh!! Whatever! It's not like I'm going to sit here and argue with you to make you let me kiss you. I'll just wait..." Hiyori ended with a grumble.

"Ohiisan, don't start being like that, I-" Jun began to say as he placed a tentative hand on Hiyori's shoulder.

"Alright!!" The guide interrupted, _again_. "The tour is over so it's time to start heading back before my next one arrives." He grabbed Jun by the arm and dragged him along as they ran into the water. 

"H-Hey!! Wait for me!! Ughhh!!" Hiyori shouted as he scrambled up, _again_ , and tried to swim fast enough to catch up to them. After swimming back to where they started, Hiyori and Jun collapsed onto the beach, panting, as the guide only laughed telling them they needed to get more exercise. "Yeah, thanks for the tip." Hiyori spat venomously. The guide just laughed again and bid them farewell. After gathering their things again and making their way to the parking lot, they unloaded their bags quickly and then collapsed in the back seat, instantly falling asleep. 

Jun was holding Hiyori's hand as he led them to where they were going to have dinner. All the excitement from before completely vanished as he realized he was actually going to tell Hiyori his feelings. He was extremely nervous, and even though he wanted to run away or just push it to another day, he knew that if he didn't say it now, he probably never would. They were walking down the beach as the sun was about to finish setting. He hoped to come earlier and watch the whole sunset, like Hiyori wanted, but of course, Hiyori was too slow getting ready that they didn't make it on time. Jun sighed and shook his head. _Really, Jun??? This is the one you love?_ He laughed at his thoughts and received a glare from Hiyori in return.

"What're you laughing about?" Hiyori asked, feeling like it was about himself. 

"I'll tell you some other time." Jun smirked. 

"Huh?? You-" Hiyori began and then stopped as he saw where Jun had brought him. _How did I not notice earlier that he was taking me here?!?!_ Then remembered it was because he kept replaying their almost-kiss earlier and blushed. Looking at what was in front of him, made him blush even harder.

Jun led Hiyori to the blanket that was set out and they both sat down. Jun was so nervous he felt his palms become sweaty so he let go of Hiyori's hand and explained. "I know this isn't very original, because it was your idea to start with it. But I really loved the idea, and couldn't stop thinking about it when you told me. I could tell you were so disappointed that you couldn't make it happen, so I thought why not do it myself?" He began to unpack the food from the baskets. "Throughout the week, I visited the kitchen trying to come up with the perfect meal. Then once I finally decided, I began to help them cook it. As I was cooking, they wanted me to tell them what else I was going to do that day, and I didn't know yet so one of the cooks told me about his friend and his new coral reef discovery. So that's how I found out about that." He noticed Hiyori's eyes widen, making Jun smile. "Once I finally got the blankets, baskets, candles, flowers, and food ready for the picnic, I booked the tour with the guide. I made sure that no one else would be around for the tour or on this beach during our picnic, because the last thing I want is to get interrupted for the millionth time. I'm sure you were expecting the surprise to be much bigger by the way I was making it out to be, so I get it if you're let down. I just had to make the date you planned come true, not just because you wanted it, but I really did, too." Jun took a shaky breath after setting up all of the food and looked at Hiyori. His eyes were shining with so many emotions that Jun couldn't read them all. 

"How could you think I'd be let down? I mean look at this! It's my dream come true. You don't know what it means to me that you did all of this for me. I don't even know what to say. I-I mean this way your day and-" Hiyori began, trying to hold back all of the things he was feeling. 

Jun stopped Hiyori mid-sentence by bringing up a plate of food in front of his face saying, "You're right it is my day. And there's something I really want to do and you to do." He stared at Hiyori boldly and said with a rough whisper, "Feed me, _Hiyori._ " Jun watched with satisfaction as Hiyori blushed and shivered slightly as his name rolled off Jun's lips. "You never got to finish feeding me the other day, so I thought you could do it now." He set the plate on Hiyori's lap and waited. 

Hiyori was speechless. He should've expected this, but was caught off-guard. He still couldn't stop hearing Jun say his name, _and in that voice.. Ugh!!_ He felt his ears burn at the thought of it. He picked up the chopsticks and slowly began to feed Jun the meal. Jun never took his eyes off of Hiyori. Not a single word was spoken, they only listened to the sound of the waves lightly crashing onto the sand. Once Jun finished the plate of food, Hiyori wiped his face making Jun begin to blush, as well. 

_It's time. It's now or never._ Jun grabbed another plate of food and moved to feed Hiyori. "Ohiisan, I need to tell you something, and as I do can you let me feed you?"

Hiyori was too stunned to say anything and simply nodded.

Jun took a deep breath and began to spill all that he had been holding back for over a year, as he fed Hiyori. "When you first came into my life, I was in a terrible place. I left my dad earlier that year because we couldn't do anything but fight. I saw my mom for the first time after she left, living the perfect, happy life she abandoned me for." Jun said with a sneer. He felt Hiyori squeeze his hand in assurance and he squeezed back. "I moved into Reimei Academy expecting everything I'd imagined and hoped for would come true. I'd become a strong, popular idol who didn't need anyone. I'd do it all on my own. However, once I started trying to move up in the ranks, I only fell further. I suffered loss after loss to the point where I was going to quit. I never told you this, but I was actually on my way to the office to call my dad to let him know I was dropping out and coming home, but then I was stopped by you." He saw Hiyori's eyes widen and Jun laughed softly. "Yeah, you. Only you, Ohiisan. You stopped me in the hall and dragged me into that room to sing with you. I was so confused and angry at first, and I was suspicious of everything you said. But once I got the steps and lyrics down and we performed, I felt something I couldn't explain. It had never happened to me before. It was fun. It was exciting. I loved every second of it, and I never wanted it to end. I wanted to keep going, keep singing, keep dancing. All my life I hated performing because my dad forced me into it. When I performed with others, they were never enjoying it, just doing what they were told to do. So I hated performing with others, too. But who knew that one song with you was all it took to make me _want_ to sing? To make me love singing? And not just alone anymore, but made me love singing with someone else. And as I looked at that bright smile you gave me and the hand you held out towards, I knew that I could feel that again with you, but only with you. So I took your hand and followed you. I joined your unit and then helped form _Eden_ , too. I started to meet and perform with so many other idols, it blew my mind, happy much fun it really was. But just because I liked singing with you on stage didn't mean I wanted you to be your friend. I put every wall there was between us. I never talked about myself. I never answered your questions. I pushed you away every time you got close to me. But you never stopped." Jun's breath hitched and he began to choke up as he felt a tear run down his face. "You never once gave up on me. You kept taking care of me. You kept taking me places I've never been before. You kept helping me make new friends. You kept trying to get me to talk about myself no matter how many times I told you no. Then that one day when it was an hour before our concert, my mom called me to tell me she wasn't going to make it after all, something in me broke." He felt more tears fall down and his throat time to close up, but he kept going. "I couldn't believe she would abandon me again. I can't even remember exactly what happened after she hung up. My eyes were full of tears that I couldn't see a thing. Everything became black and I felt so alone that I remember falling and wishing to never get back up, because she left. She's always going to leave, and so will everyone else. I didn't stop myself as I fell. Then at my darkest point, I felt someone's hands touch my face and then lift me up, holding me in their arms. All I could think was how I felt so warm in that moment. I tried to blink the tears away to see who it was, but couldn't wipe them away, instead feeling like I was being blinded by an intense light. I finally woke up, thinking it was all a dream, only to open my eyes and find you sitting in a chair beside the couch I was lying on, smiling at me with tears in your eyes. You hugged me so tight, but I didn't push you away this time. Instead, I hugged you back just as tight. You told me to let it out and so I did. I remember feeling like I cried out all of the sadness and was left empty. But you pulled me to face you and gave me that bright smile you gave me on the day we first met, and I started to feel that warmth again." Jun let out a breath and looked at Hiyori, seeing tears in his eyes, as well.

"Nagisa told me later that you found me first on the floor sobbing and immediately picked me up and led me away. You kept everyone from touching me or seeing me in that state. You took me from a private room and locked everyone out. You made sure I was sleeping soundly before you told everyone I wasn't feeling well, and that I couldn't perform. You made sure to not let anyone see me and right after the concert you ran to the room and waited for me to wake up. I remember being so confused and asking Nagisa why and he replied, 'Because he cares for you. Can you really not see that?' After being asked that, I didn't know what to say. I thought of everything that happened between us so far and how I always kept you from getting close. I was always weary of you betraying me and leaving me in the dust. No one was that nice without ulterior motives, but you actually were. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed, but couldn't apologize for who I was. So I tried to make up for it, by getting to know you. I spent more time with you and began to want to know everything about you. I slowly began to tell you about myself. You never pushed me too far on a subject and respected my need to keep some things to myself. I still can't get over how you never asked me about what happened that day, what had made me such a mess, but you never did. You waited for me to come to you. And I had never had that. No one ever waited for me. No one tried to listen to me. No one tried to understand me, but you did. So I finally let you in. And when you brought up the idea of us living together, I didn't object. As we grew closer and closer, I felt my feelings become stronger. But I tried to convince myself that they were only the feelings of friendship. However, it became harder and harder to do so. You kept going on dates. You kept meeting other girls. It hurt more than it should for someone who I was supposed to think of as a friend. It wasn't until you left me for Sakura that I finally couldn't hold it in anymore and snapped. I realized I love you." He looked at Hiyori straight in the eyes, not holding back any more.

"Not just as a friend. Not like a brother. I was in love with you. I had been falling in love with you since the moment I met you. I fell in love with your laugh, the way your eyes would light up on stage, your voice that always calmed me down. I love how funny you are, how kind you can be, and how talented you are. You still amaze me today by how amazing of an idol you are. Don't even get me started on your looks. Gosh you're just so attractive it's hard to look at you without wanting to-" He shook his head in embarrassment and blushed, trying to get to the point. "I couldn't deny it anymore. And it's not because we're both guys, because I meant what I said the other night, but because you were in my unit, my partner. I was so afraid it would ruin everything. It would make everything so complicated so I tried to hide it. But the main reason I denied them was because I was convinced you would never feel the same way. I have only seen you flirt with girls, go on dates with girls. I've never even heard you say you've been attracted to a man before. And I thought you would be disgusted or reject me, or worse, I thought you would go along with it as a fling. That you would think it didn't mean anything and just use me to pass the time until someone better came along. I was so terrified and doubtful that I hid them away. I know I sound like a complete asshole for thinking these things of you, but I couldn't help it. Ever since meeting you, I started to give people the benefit of the doubt, but these feelings were so strong, I was too afraid to be broken so I hid back behind the wall I always put up. But when you told me you planned a date for us, I was so happy that I was going to tell you I loved you then. But I stopped myself and made myself wait. I had to be sure about my feelings. And I had to know how you felt about me. I have been dying to kiss you, but held myself back until I knew how you felt about me. Because if you didn't feel the same way, then I didn't want to open myself up only to be hurt again. But I don't want you to feel like you have to say you love me too. If you only want a fling, tell me. If you only have a little crush, tell me. If it's not that strong, then please tell me. Because the last thing I want is for you to feel like I'm forcing these feelings on you. I'll take whatever you can give me. So don't hold back, it's okay if you don't feel the sa- '' Jun was stopped as he Hiyori's mouth crashed onto his and fell back onto the blanket. Jun was frozen and eyes were wide as he saw and felt Hiyori kiss him. 

Hiyori couldn't stand to hear another word without letting Jun know how he truly felt. Before he knew it, he was on top of Jun kissing him. He felt Jun's body freeze, and was worried Jun would push him away. However, Jun wrapped his arms around Hiyori's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Hiyori moved his hands from Jun's neck to either side of Jun's face. He tried to kiss Jun with everything he felt. He kissed deeper, having Jun opening his mouth, letting Hiyori in. Jun's hand moved from Hiyori's waist to his hair running his hands roughly through it. Hiyori was about to slip his tongue in, but immediately shot up from Jun's body.

He watched as Jun, startled, sat up with his face completely red and stuttered, "O-Ohiisan? I-Is something wrong? Did you not-" 

"I want to keep kissing you, Jun-kun, Gosh I just want to devour you." Hiyori blurted out, making Jun turn an even brighter shade of red. "B-But I have to tell you how I feel first. I need to know so you're not always wondering or doubting. I never told you this, but it wasn't your humming in the hall that caught my attention and made you want me in my unit. I actually saw you compete in a concert before I saw you that day." He saw Jun's shocked expression and took a deep breath. 

"You're not the only one that was brought out of a dark time. I was still pretty new to Reimei Academy, but since I transferred from Yumenosaki, everyone already knew how popular and talented I was. With Nagisa by my side, it wasn't hard to get to the top. But it wasn't as great as you'd think. The only reason we were at the top was because we were famous from being in Eichi-kun's unit, _fine_." Hiyori spat out with a scowl on his face. 

"The faculty and all our classmates constantly asked it what was like being in that unit, congratulated us for being such an amazing unit, and even told us they looked up to us. They didn't understand how we hated being in that unit. That we had used, and stepped over everyone in that school to get to the top. They didn't understand how guilty, and disgusted we were with ourselves for being so cruel. They never saw any of it, so they kept bringing it up. We had both had enough of it and tried to avoid them, but it was like no matter how much we tried to move on and do something new, someone would always bring up _that unit._ Nagisa was tired of it and started to keep his distance from me because whenever we were together people reminded us of it. He met Ibara and started to get close and form a unit with him. I was never angry at him because I understood. I also wanted to find someone new to form a new bond with on stage. But I couldn't find that connection anywhere. They were all just trying to impress me or show off, not trying to have fun or enjoy it. I started to dread going to school. Started to dread having to perform against and with others. Then my mom called me out of the blue when I was walking through the halls, telling me how the Tomoe company was declining because of the rise of the Tenshouin company. She said although my dad and brother were working hard, that she wanted me to help out, too. She wanted me to go back to Yumenosaki, and get close to Eichi again. She kept rambling on all the things she wanted me to do to suck up to him, and I was frozen in shock. Suddenly I couldn’t breathe and was shaking all over. All I could think of was all of the hurt and pain I caused at the academy and how I was finally getting away from it, and she wanted to drag me back there. She talked right over me, and ignored anything I tried to say. I couldn’t listen anymore and hung up, and when I did, I noticed a large group of girls gathered at the other end of the hall were all coming towards me then. For the first time, I was terrified of them, because I felt like I was being suffocated and if they got a hold of me, I’d never be able to breathe, again. So I ran as fast as I could and darted to the hall next to me. I heard noise come from a small auditorium and slipped in the back and sat down low in a seat in the back. I waited until they passed by, making sure they didn’t come back, and tried to relax. So many thoughts and memories came crashing into me, but before they overtook me, I heard someone start to sing. I looked up and there was a young man with dark, blue hair and striking yellow eyes singing on stage alone. He was playing the piano and started to sing. I had never heard the song before. I was barely even listening to the lyrics, because it was the tone of his voice that knocked me off my feet, making me finally able to breath again. He sang with such strong emotion that it tugged on all of my heartstrings, making me cry as he did. As he kept singing and I kept weeping, I felt this bond snap. I can’t even explain it. It was like I could feel a string connected me to you, something strong, never to be broken. I knew then, that I wanted to sing with you. Even if you didn’t want to join in a unit with me, and didn't want anything to do with me, I had to sing with you just once. I still can’t believe you didn’t win that one. I even argued with the judges and several people in the audience, but they didn’t get it. They didn’t try to understand what you were trying to get across through the song, but I did. I knew exactly what you were feeling, because I was feeling the same. So I called my mom immediately telling her off, making sure she knew I was never going to leave this school. It took a long time to win her over, but I wouldn't stop until she did. Then I tried to find a way to meet you naturally. I was actually in the hall that day we met, trying to form the fiftieth plan that week until I heard you start humming. It was too quiet to recognize the song, but I knew it was you because I could still feel that sorrow. I grabbed you, and didn’t let go.” He held onto Jun’s hand again and smiled at him.

“After we sang for the first time, I felt that bond click in place and just had to make you join my unit. And then you actually did. You actually kept singing with me. It was hard at first to get to know you, but I didn’t want to give up, because if there was ever going to be someone who understood me, it was gonna be you. So I kept pushing you. I kept spending time with you. I kept holding on to you, until you finally turned back to grab a hold of me too. When you started to talk to me, and ask me about myself, I was so happy I couldn’t hold it back. I wanted to tell you everything, and so I did. When you finally started talking about yourself, I couldn’t get enough. I needed to know more. So I came up with the idea of living together, and you agreed. That was probably the happiest year of my life. We did everything together, we went everywhere together, nothing made me happier. Then I started having dreams and imagining getting closer to you in a different way. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to climb into your bed and sleep with you. I wanted to spend days where we laid in bed in each other’s arms just talking. I wanted to go on dates with you. I wanted to hold your hand as we walked to class. This made me realize my feelings towards you weren’t friendly anymore. I was too scared to tell you, because you just started opening yourself up. The last thing I wanted to do was to tell you and scare you and have you push me away. So like the coward I am, I ran away. I decided to move out and try to move on. It was just too hard to live with you, when I couldn’t touch you or kiss you. I knew I couldn’t hide them much longer so I left. It hurt, but hearing how much I hurt you, killed me. I didn’t want to leave you. I didn’t want to abandon you. But I didn't want to push you too far, and have you reject me, so I left.” Hiyori began to choke up as tears fell down his face. Jun slowly wiped the tears away and kept listening. “Then the new school year started and I was doing my best to move on, but then my mom called telling me about the vacation. I knew I couldn’t make it alone, and the first person I thought to bring along was you. So ran over hoping to convince you, and you actually agreed. It was like everything I felt for you came crashing back into me. This time, I didn’t push them away. I took you on this trip. I tried to plan as many dates as I could during our free times. I packed all of my best outfits hoping to get you to look at me not as your friend. However, you ended up wearing most of them, and looked _so_ good in them, it took everything in me not to push you down on my bed and have my way with you.” Hiyori blushed feverishly noticing Jun was too, but still didn’t let go of his hand. 

“You were so kind to me on this on this trip that I felt I didn’t deserve you. The point of bringing you was to give you a good time, let me take care of you, not the other way around like always. But you never complained. Instead, you agreed to come to events and you people you dreaded. You were there for me, and felt so deeply touched, that I knew it wasn’t a simple crush anymore. I didn’t just like you a lot. I loved you. I loved you so much. And I wanted you all to myself, but I still was scared to tell you. So I thought to start slowly last week and take you on a date, but then it was ruined. Then when we were fighting and you kept pushing away and I thought you would never love me ba-” Hiyori was starting to cry all over again, but was stopped as Jun did the same thing Hiyori did earlier. He kissed Hiyori softly as he pushed back onto the blanket. He held Hiyori’s face in his hands and kept giving him soft, slow kisses. Hiyori felt tears burn at the side of his eyes. _Why is he so good to me?? Gosh, I don’t deserve him._

Jun broke off the kiss and looked into Hiyori’s eyes hungrily. “Say it again.” He whispered.

Hiyori’s face burned as he asked, “S-say what again?”

Jun kissed his cheek. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.” Hiyori answered, making sure Jun heard the meaning behind the words. 

Jun began to kiss down his cheek and made his way to Hiyori’s jaw. “Say it again.” He then lightly bit the edge of Hiyori’s jaw.

Hiyori gasped, “I love you, Jun-kun.” He threaded his fingers through Jun’s hair. He arched his back to expose his neck, wanting Jun to kiss him there next.

Jun smiled seeing what Hiyori wanted. “Again.” He then moved his lips to Hiyori’s ear. He ran his bottom lip from Hiyori’s earlobe to the top of his ear, breathing ever so lightly.

Hiyori shivered, feeling Jun’s breath in his ear. His entire body burned. He knew he was probably red everywhere, but ignored it as he replied, “I love you, Jun. I love you. I-”

Jun sucked Hiyori’s earlobe into his mouth, making Hiyori gasp. He wanted to hear more, so he made his way to Hiyori’s neck leaving a trail of kisses on the way. “Hiyori..” He breathed and then pressed a kiss to his neck. He tasted like the lavish bath salts he always used, and just a bit like the salt from the ocean. He kept pressed kisses down Hiyori’s neck and then lightly bit Hiyori’s collarbone as he sucked in the skin and flicked his tongue. He wanted to make a mark on him. He wanted other to know that Hiyori wanted Jun and only Jun, So he sucked harder on Hiyori’s neck causing Hiyori’s back to arch as he let out a moan and his arms shot out to grab something.

Suddenly, Jun heard a crash and something broke so he shot up looking around. He looked to see that Hiyori had knocked over a vase with flowers in it, causing the vase to crash into a plate and break. Jun laughed at Hiyori’s embarrassed expression and moved from Hiyori to clean up the mess.

Hiyori felt so embarrassed, and angry at himself that he just ruined that. He hurriedly said, “I-It’s fine, Jun. We’ll clean it later. C-Come back.” He opened his arms, wanting Jun to come hold him again.

Jun’s ears burned and replied, “Who knew Ohiisan wanted me so badly?” He smirked at Hiyori’s glare and picked up the pieces of the broken glass. He also picked up the flower that was in the vase and held it in his hand.

“W-Who said they wanted you _badly_ I-I just-” Hiyori sputtered.

“I picked out this flower this morning. The sun had barely risen and I was making preparation for breakfast, but felt like something was missing. A waitress told me a good spot for flower picking so I ran over, trying to find the perfect one. I had almost given up until I found this one under a tree. It’s color reminded me of your eyes so I had to pick it.” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at how cheesy he sounded. “Did you know that in Hawaii they have a tradition where a person wears a flower?” He asked as he looked at Hiyori. 

Hiyori shook his head, confused where this was going. “Nope.”

Jun nodded, disappointed. “Of course not.” He mumbled as Hiyori slapped his arm. “Traditionally, if a person wears a flower on the right side of their head it means they’re single, still looking for someone. If it’s on top of their head, in the middle, it means it’s complicated. But if they wear it on the left side, it means they’re either married or taken. I was listening to a tour guide talk about on one of the beaches one day, and I-” 

Hiyori grabbed the flower from Jun’s hand and immediately put it behind his left ear. He smiled at Jun shyly. “How do I look?”

Jun instantly pinned Hiyori back onto the blanket and kissed him roughly. He ran his hands through Hiyori’s hair however, making sure the flower didn’t fall out. Once he finally broke the kiss off to take a breath, he answered, “You always look good, _Hiyori_.” 

Hiyori’s heartbeat was out of control and the blush kept growing, but he pulled Jun back on top of him. This time he slipped in his tongue, finally tasting all of him. He smiled as he heard Jun moan. 

“I...love….you…..Hiyori..” Jun said in between each kiss, making Hiyori’s tongue dive in deeper. They continued to stay like that, in each other’s arms, holding tightly, never breaking the kiss long after the stars came out and the moon began to shine on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a late update again. It was a longer chapter than what it started out to be. But we're finally here!!!! They both confessed and finally kissed!! As I'm writing I couldn't stop smiling as I imagined this happening. Hope you like it, let me know what you think <3


	13. Chapter 13

Jun was woken up by the light streaming in as the sun began to rise. He squirted at the light and turned to see Hiyori lying face down, next to him in bed. Jun’s heart raced and he broke out in a smile. _It really did happen!! He really does love me!!_ Jun turned his body over to kiss Hiyori’s shoulder and whispered, “Why do you love me, Hiyori?” He ran his fingers through Hiyori’s soft, mussed hair. He was completely content to stare at Hiyori sleep as the sun shone on him. “Gosh, you’re so beautiful. It’s almost like you take my breath away…” He sighed and kissed Hiyori’s cheek. He wouldn’t go past Hiyori’s neck or shoulder, because last night they didn’t either. He thought of how long they were making out on the blanket and felt heat flare up on his face. They only stopped last night because the night-time breeze from the ocean made it too cold to stay. They realized it had gotten so late that they ran back to the resort and when they both lied down in Hiyori’s bed. They were both too tired to do anything, but makeout for a little more and then fall asleep. 

He smiled at Hiyori affectionately asking again, “Why do you love me, Hiyori?”

“Mmhmh…” Hiyori mumbled, not opening his eyes.

Jun laughed. “Ohiisan, I can’t hear you.” He moved the hair out of Hiyori’s face and tried to move his face from where it was smothered by the pillow. 

“Let me sleep…” Hiyori grumbled as he turned to lie on his side, his back facing Jun. He pulled the covers up again, trying to go back to sleep. 

Jun normally would get angry or give up, but instead he smiled even wider and moved to lie right behind Hiyori and wrap Hiyori’s waist in his arms, setting his head in the crook of Hiyori’s neck. “Hiyori, please. Just tell me why you love me. Just give me one reason.” He pressed a butterfly kiss to Hiyori’s neck, making the other blush. 

Hiyori opened his mouth with a retort, but instead blurted out, “I love you because you never fail to make me smile. Especially when I’m not in a good mood.” Hiyori, embarrassed, felt his ears burn and refused to look back at Jun. “B-But don’t let that get to your head and think that-”

Jun couldn’t stop himself from pulling Hiyori’s shoulder back and pinning him down on the bed. He looked down at Hiyori with such strong desire it made Hiyori’s heart speed up and his neck begin to flush as well. Jun kept his hands on Hiyori’s shoulders as he looked at him and whispered huskily, “H-Hiyori, I-I just can’t..” He instantly leaned down, and his mouth crashed onto Hiyori’s. He kissed him roughly and deeply, like he couldn’t get enough of him. Like he needed more. He opened Hiyori’s mouth and slipped in his tongue, tasting him. He then moved his hands to clasp them with Hiyori’s. 

Hiyori was too stunned and feeling a little embarrassed tried to push Jun away. “J-Jun, I--ah!” Hiyori tried to say in between kisses, but then Jun moved his mouth to his neck and sucked on the mark he made last night, making Hiyori cry out. He wanted Jun. Like he really _wanted_ Jun. Being able to lie in bed and kiss like this was a dream come true for Hiyori. But he was still hesitant because they weren’t alone. His mother or one of her assistants would soon come knocking on the door, interrupting them, or worse hearing them. It’s not that he was ashamed to be with Jun. He loved him and wanted everyone to know, but he still needed to sit down and talk with his parents. Especially his mom. He was worried if he told her then, she’d be angry and expose the deal they made, and afraid of how Jun would react, he tried to stop Jun from going any further. Even though he wanted it. Like _really_ wanted it.

Jun was beginning to unbutton the shirt Hiyori still had on from last night. Hiyori tried to object saying, “W-Wait, J-Jun, I’m not r-rea-ahh!!” Every time he removed a button he pressed a kiss to the spot on Hiyori’s chest, making Hiyori stop objecting. As he unbuttoned the last one, Hiyori tried to grab his wrists and make him stop. “J-Jun, I’m s-serious, just w-wait a mo-”

Jun froze, afraid he was letting his desire make him go too far. “H-Hiyori, is something wrong? A-Am I going too far? Or d-do you n-not want me to-”

Hiyori, feeling guilty, let go of Jun’s wrists and looked him in the eye, stammering. “O-Of course I w-want you. I really want you to k-keep going. I m-mean I’ve practically dreamed of this many times, b-but..” Hiyori tried to cover the blush with his hand, embarrassed he admitted that. 

Jun pulled the hand away from Hiyori’s mouth and brought it to his own. “But what?” He kissed Hiyori’s fingers, one at a time. Looking at Hiyori, seductively as he took Hiyori’s index finger and kept in right in front of his mouth. 

Heat flared in Hiyori’s lower body as he watched Jun take his finger, knowing what he was about to do. “B-But we-” Hiyori started then gasped as Jun took Hiyori’s finger in his mouth. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Jun as the other continued to suck on his finger and lightly lick the tip of it. Jun looked down at Hiyori’s lower body, making Hiyori’s body react even harder as he imagined what Jun was suggesting he’d do to him. He was afraid Jun was feeling his body’s reaction, but any ideas of moving were gone the instant Jun removed one of his hands from Hiyori’s and slid it just barely beneath the waist of Hiyori’s pants. All of the worries of being caught were thrown out of the window as he gasped, “P-Please..Jun..”

Jun took his hand out of Hiyori’s pants to unbutton them, still sucking on Hiyori’s finger. Right when he unbuttoned Hiyori’s pants, before he could see or do a thing, a loud knock pounded at the door.

“Master Hiyori!! Mr. Sazanami!! It’s almost time to leave, are you both ready?” Their usual driver yelled as he continued to pound on the door. “Or did you need some more time?”

Jun was on his feet in an instant running to the door. “We’ll be down in 5 minutes, ok?” He watched the driver nodd through the peephole and begin to walk away. Jun let out a breath of relief, but the relief was short-lived as he turned to see Hiyori scrambling to find clothes and get ready. Jun ran to his closet as well and began to change as Hiyori did in the bathroom. After he tried to make up the bed as best as he could, brush his hands through his hair and was out the door in less than three minutes. Hiyori came running right after him to the elevator. Once they were both inside, they panted trying to catch their breath.

“Why..does...this...always...happen..to..us?!?” Hiyori gasped in disbelief. He shook his head in disappointment. _They just had to interrupt right then!!_ Hiyori shifted where he stood trying to calm his body down from earlier, hoping Jun couldn’t see it. 

Jun laughed and put his arm around Hiyori pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I think that’s another reason why I love you. You’re just so lucky sometimes.”

Hiyori pushed Jun off him in anger. “H-Huh??? It’s _me_ that’s unlucky?!?! This only happens when you’re around-”

Jun smiled and kissed Hiyori, breaking off his yelling. He broke away slightly to look Hiyori in the eyes. He stuck out his lip in a pout. “So does that mean you like it more when I’m not around?”

Hiyori felt like an arrow was shot through his heart. _Ughh!! You can’t possibly be falling for those puppy dog eyes!!_ “D-Don’t be ridiculous!! And put that sad dog expression away.” He pushed Jun’s face away, afraid if he stared any longer, he’d lock the elevator door and kiss Jun until he couldn’t kiss him anymore. 

“Hiyori..” Jun whined. “You’re so cruel.” He moved to stand in the corner, crossed his arms, and leaned his head against the wall in dismay. 

Hiyori tried to ignore him, but couldn’t even last five seconds. He grabbed Jun’s face with his hands and started kissing him constantly all over his face, his nose, his cheeks, his temple, his forehead, and butterfly kisses on his lips.

Jun laughed and blushed, letting Hiyori kiss him all over. He kept his hands on Hiyori’s back and held him tightly as he kept laughing, feeling so happy. “Hiyori. Oh Hiyori..you’re so cute sometimes.”

Hiyori’s ears burned but continued to fervently kiss Jun’s face. Suddenly, the elevator door dinged and stopped as the doors opened. Hiyori jumped away, running straight to the car. He tried to fix his hair and straighten his clothes, but couldn’t get rid of the bright blush on his cheeks. 

Jun laughed, watching Hiyori become all flustered. When he caught up to him in the car, greeting Hiyori’s parents, he involuntarily grabbed Hiyori’s hands. Hiyori instantly snatched his hand away and took a step away from him. Jun felt so cold all of a sudden and light headed that he thought he was going to faint. He looked down at the ground, not knowing what to do or what exactly he was feeling. He didn’t listen to anything the others were saying as his mind raced. _Why would he do that? Is he just embarrassed? Or worse? He’s ashamed? Has he never told his parents? Would he ever tell his parents?? Is he ashamed that I’m a guy or is it because I don’t come from a renown family?!?_ Jun walked numbly to the limo he was led inside and sat at the far end of the neck. He looked out the window and didn’t say a word. He thought he heard something, but continued to ignore it, watching the trees next to him go by.

“JUN!! Hey!! Are you listening?!?” Hiyori shouted in Jun’s ear.

Jun simply blinked and turned to Hiyori with a blank expression. “What?”

Hiyori was absolutely terrified. He’s never heard Jun talk with absolutely no emotion before. He quickly explained, “Jun-kun it’s not what it looks like, I-”

“Oh yeah?” Jun said, bored. “Ok.” He turned back to look out the window.

Hiyori grabbed Jun’s shoulder to make him look him in the eyes. “Jun, you’re scaring me. I’m sorry. The way I reacted was really harsh. I should’ve never done that. But it’s just that..” Hiyori sighed in frustration, figuring out how to explain it right. “It’s just really complicated with my family, so I’ll need some time before I tell them and everything, can you wait for me?”

Jun, still wary, narrowed his eyebrows. “You promise you’ll tell them about us? The truth? All of it??”

Hiyori felt so guilty, knowing it was his own fault that Jun thought this way. “Yes, of course. I promise I’ll tell them everything.”

“And you’ll do it soon, right?” Jun asked with a pointed look. “Because if you think I’m gonna sit and wait around for months being hidden away from your parents until you’re finally ready, then I’m not going to do thi-”

Hiyori enveloped Jun in his arms, feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. “I promise Jun. I’ll promise I’ll tell them everything really soon.” His voice began to break as he choked up. “S-So don’t say that ever again. D-Don’t s-say you’ll l-leave me _ever_ again-”

Jun hugged Hiyori back, tight, one hand on his back the other on the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that. But you have to understand where I’m coming from, right? I don’t want to be anyone’s secret. I don’t want to hide the love I have for you. I shouldn’t have to feel ashamed or guilty to be with you. I want us both to be happy and free, not hiding.” 

Hiyori nodded, hugging Jun tighter. “Of course I understand. I want that too. So just wait for me ok?” 

Jun rubbed up and down Hiyori’s back soothingly as he answered, “Okay.”

Hiyori, still scared from earlier, choked out, “Promise you won’t leave during that time?” He felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

Jun leaned back so he could look at Hiyori. He leaned in and licked up the tear that was falling. “I promise.” He then pressed a kiss to Hiyori’s temple pulling him down to lay on his chest. 

Hiyori let his head lie in the crook of Jun’s neck and placed a hand over Jun’s heart. He took a deep breath letting the scent of Jun calm him. “You smell really good, Jun-kun.”

Jun smiled down at Hiyori, fondly. “Oh? And what do I smell like-” Jun gasped and sat up straight and looked around the limo.

Hiyori straightened up as well, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Y-Your parents. I thought they were in here, too…” Jun let out a breath of relief. “I didn’t know we were in a separate car.”

Hiyori broke out in laughter as he lightly bonked Jun on the head with his hand. “You’re so dumb sometimes.”

Jun swatted his hand away and rubbed his head. “Shut up! No one asked for your opinion.”

Hiyori continued to laugh and patted Jun on the shoulder, mocking him. “Oh it’s alright, Jun. All of us are dumb sometimes. It’s perfectly normal. Thought it’s a bit more normal for you, so there’s nothing to worry about.” As he said the last sentence, he patted Jun’s cheeks making his nostrils flare in anger.

“Take your hand off right now, before I bite it.” He said with a deadly calm.

Hiyori laughed sarcastically at him. “No you wouldn’t. You’re not a biter.”

Jun looked pointedly at Hiyori’s neck and shoulders, making Hiyori blush and pull his shirt up higher. 

“N-Nevermind.” Hiyori stuttered. Making sure his shirt was covering everything. 

“It’s too late.” Jun grabbed Hiyori’s hand and bit his thumb, making Hiyori cry out and try to slap Jun’s hand away. 

“H-Help!!” He tried to scream as Jun kept biting each of his fingers, laughing as he did it.

  
  
  
  


That night before they fell asleep Hiyori was the one wrapping Jun in his arms asking, “Jun, Why do you love? Just give me one reason.” 

Jun smiled up at Hiyori. “I love you because of the adorable face you make when you’re angry.”

Hiyori pushed Jun away and tried to leave Jun’s bed to go sleep in his own. Jun only laughed and pulled Hiyori back, caging him in his embrace, trailing kisses along his neck. Hiyori grumbled and huffed, but knew Jun could see right through him. 

  
  


And throughout the week, it became almost like their daily routine. Jun would slowly wake Hiyori up asking why he loved him.

Hiyori, still feeling angry from last night, snapped, “I love you because of how whipped you are for me. I mean I can practically make you do anything and you wouldn’t complain a bit. It’s actually really nice-”

This time Jun bit down on Hiyori’s collarbone causing the other to scream. 

“AAHH!! Jun-kun stop it!!!” He tried to swat Jun’s head away. “You’re no fun when you’re like this!!” He wailed, as Jun bit harder.

That night, Hiyori laid Jun down on the bed, face down. He began to massage him, hoping to calm him down. He wanted a genuinely nice answer this time. “So, my dear Jun. Why do you love me?”

“Mphffff ghfnph nffhph...” Jun mumbled, incomprehensibly.

Hiyori took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from strangling Jun. “Sorry my love, but what did you say?”

“Ew, don’t call me that.” Jun said clearly this time. 

Hiyori glared at him and massaged Jun’s shoulders much harder than before. _How do you like that, huh??_

Jun ignored Hiyori’s attempt of making it hurt and replied boldly, “Because you’ve always been my family.”

Hiyori stopped his message in shock. “I-what?” He didn’t expect Jun to give him a real answer. Now that he did, he was completely thrown. His heart quickened as the words registered, and started to stroke Jun’s back with as much fondness as he could.

“My “family’s” always been crap. I’ve never really thought of it as a real family, just people who are related in some way or another. I never had any siblings so I never knew what it was like. But once I started to get close to you and started living with you, I began to think, ‘ _Huh, so this must be what having a brother’s like._ ’ Ever since I thought that, I thought of you as my family, because only you took care of me and stayed by my side. You always have my back, like a real family should.” He turned to see Hiyori’s eyes widen, not understanding the expression on his face. He began to sit up straight. “I-It doesn’t mean I think of you as my brother now. That was only for a little, before I realized my feelings, s-so don’t think-”

Hiyori was on Jun’s lap in an instant, kissing him. He held Jun’s face in his palms, and wrapped his legs around Jun’s hips. In return, Jun grabbed Hiyori’s waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Hiyori paused, wanting to say what he had to say, before he got too carried away. “I don’t think it’s weird if that’s what you were going to say. I feel so touched, actually more like honored to be considered family by you. That someone as pure and kind as you would want someone like me as your family. I-I..” Hiyori began to tear up. _Since when did I used to cry so much?!?_

“Not someone _like_ you, just you. I don’t care what happened in the past. You’re my family and I love you.” He kissed away the tears that were falling. 

Hiyori let out a soundless laugh. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Oh shut up, you drama queen.” Jun tightened his hold on Hiyori and pulled him closer, meeting his lips again. This time he continued to pull him closer, making Hiyori rock them back and forth. Hiyori felt himself become hard immediately, his cheeks flamed, knowing Jun could feel it pressing against him. But before he moved away to calm himself down, he felt something hard pressing against him, too. His body began to burn, and his heart pounded rapidly, realizing Jun was having the same reaction as he was. Without thinking, he moved just a little bit so he could grind against Jun’s hard member, making Jun grunt, “S-shit, Hiyori..I-a-ahhh..” 

Hiyori became even harder as he heard Jun moan in his ear. He started to grind harder and faster, trying to kiss Jun as he did, but he immediately broke it off, panting and moaning in Jun’s ear. “J-Jun a-aahhh…” He felt himself needing to release and wanted to help Jun out too so he started grinding rapidly panting, gripping Jun’s shoulders. His face burned as he listened to the only two sounds in the room, his moaning and the bed squeaking. 

“H-Hiyori, harder..” Jun, knowing he was almost there, began to grind hard up against Hiyori, making Hiyori moan louder as he threw his head back. Feeling satisfied because he caused Hiyori to make that noise, he wanted to hear it over and over again. So he ground up against him harder and harder. 

“Oh my gosh….aaahhh..Jun!!” Hiyori moaned, still panting as he rode Jun. He leaned to kiss him, hoping he'd be able to stay quiet, suddenly a phone rang. “No. Way. NO. FREAKING. WAY!!!” Hiyori shouted in anger. “Who the f-”

Jun grabbed his phone and saw the caller ID and stopped, panting, as he said, “H-Hiyori. I-I’m..so sorry, but I need to take this.”

Hiyori stopped moving and stared at Jun in disbelief. “Really??!? Right now?!?! You have to?!?!?”

Jun rubbed his hands over his face and in his hair. “I know. Trust me, I know. But I really need to take this.”

Hiyori noticed Jun wasn’t saying who it was or why. He hesitated, scared of why Jun was keeping it from him, wanting to demand who it was, but remembered to give Jun his space. He slowly got up from Jun’s lap, feeling extremely uncomfortable as he tried to stand up. “Fine.” He walked to the bathroom immediately. He turned on the shower, making it sure it was ice cold before he stepped in. _It’s just like I said earlier..THIS ONLY HAPPENS WHEN HE’S AROUND!!!_ ”

The next morning as Jun asked why he loved him, Hiyori deadpanned, “Because you’re just such a great tease.” Jun splashed him with a glass of water on the nightstand, making Hiyori shriek and run away. 

Later that night Jun answered Hiyori with, “Because of the wonderful sounds you make,” causing Hiyori to start assaulting him with every pillow in the room. 

  
  


On Thursday, the driver woke them up before they could even start. As they rushed to the limo and sat inside, taking a deep breath as they sat down. Mrs. Tomoe waited until they caught their breath before she asked, “Do you two know what we’re doing today?” 

Hiyori and Jun both looked at each other and back at her shaking their heads. “No.” They replied in unison. 

Mrs. Tomoe clapped her hands in excitement yelling, “It’s date day!!!” 

Mr. Tomoe sighed, looking like he’d rather do anything else. “Yes. It’s date day..” 

Hiyori was getting ready to dread what she had planned, but was actually excited this time. “Really??” 

Jun turned to Hiyori with a surprised expression. _Huh?? He’s excited about this?_

Mrs. Tomoe grabbed Hiyori’s hands, thrilled he was excited, too. “Yes, really!! It’s going to be so much fun!! I booked a lot to do today, so some of the plans I made, we might not make now, so we’re bringing you both along so you can go to some of them, instead.”

Now Jun was excited. _This is perfect! We’ll get to go on dates all day, and they’re the ones who are making us._ He smiled at Hiyori, and Hiyori smiled back at him, thinking the same thing. _Maybe this’ll help Hiyori out about telling his parents about us._

“Oh wait!! Why didn’t I think about this earlier?! I should’ve asked Sakura to come along. I need to call her right n-” Mrs. Tomoe ranted as she pulled out her phone to dial her. 

Hiyori and Mr. Tomoe interrupted in unison, “Mother, stop.” “Honey, stop.”

Hiyori looked at his dad in surprise, not expecting him to defend Hiyori on this sort of thing. He watched as his dad took his mom’s phone from her hands and put it in his pocket. “There’s no need for that. Why not let Jun and Hiyori have some time to themselves? You’ve been dragging them along all of your trips, so let them have today to themselves, alright?”

“B-But, it’s date day! Hiyori should be on a date with-” Mrs. Tomoe retorted, a scowl on her face.

“Needs to be with someone he wants to spend time with.” Mr. Tomoe interjected with a pointed look. 

Mrs. Tomoe shot him an incredulous look and stopped protesting. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms unhappily. “Fine.” 

Mr. Tomoe turned back to Jun and Hiyori, giving them a wink. “There you go. You can thank me later. For now, go have some fun.”

Jun smiled widely at him. He knew how kind and understanding Mr. Tomoe could be, but this really was the nicest thing he’s done so far. _I wish I had a dad like this._

Hiyori shook the shocked expression off his face as he hugged his dad. “Thank you, dad.”

Mr. Tomoe chuckled as he hugged Hiyori back. “Of course, now go have a good day. Or should I say date?” This he said to Jun with another wink.

Jun blushed, and bowed his head as he said his thanks. The car came to a stop, dropping them off a tropical flower garden. 

“I wanted to go on this tour so bad!! But there was a brand new, original clothing store opening at the same time, and I just couldn’t miss it.” Mrs. Tomoe told them as they exited the car. 

_Who would give up a beautiful garden, like this for a store._ He shook his head and turned to Mr. Tomoe with a knowing smile. “Stay strong, Mr. Tomoe.”

Mr. Tomoe belted out a laugh holding a hand to his chest. “I’ll try my best. Thank you.” He continued to laugh as Mrs. Tomoe began shouting at him in anger. The car drove away, leaving Hiyori and Jun standing in front of the entrance to the garden, alone. 

Hiyori held his hand out to Jun and smiled. “Shall we?” He bowed and gestured with his other to the entrance. 

Jun laughed and took his hand. “If you insist.”

Hiyori rolled his eyes, but couldn’t get rid of the fond smile on his face.

They walked inside and met with the tour guide. He already knew the situation, and led them straight on their tour. He led them first to the smaller gardens on the ground. Hiyori and Jun strolled, casually holding each other's hands. Once they made their way up a set of brick stairs, they were led to a large field of many types of larger plants and trees. There was even a small waterfall at the end of it. Hiyori tried to get close to a tree to pick a leaf or flower from it, so Jun put his arm around his shoulder leading him back to the oblivious tour guide. He kept his around on Hiyori’s shoulders, and Hiyori held his hand that was on his left shoulder. Even though he tried to listen to the tour guide, he couldn’t. He could feel the heat emanate from Jun’s body, aware of every place they touched. 

Once they made their way to the waterfall, Hiyori ran to the rail to try to lean closer to see it better. Jun came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He laid his head between Hiyori’s shoulder blades, and whispered, “So you don’t fall, ok?” Hiyori blushed and held both of Jun’s hands in his and watched the waterfall, peacefully. The guide led them to several other gorgeous gardens, each one more beautiful than the last. They would sneak kisses while the guide was turned around. _Gosh this is so romantic._

“Yeah it is.” Jun agreed.

Hiyori turned to him, blushing in embarrassment. _I said that out loud?!?_ “It’s cheesy and basic, but still so romantic. It’s such a perfect date.” He kissed Jun on the cheek then laid his head on Jun’s shoulder and linked his arm with Jun’s. Jun laid his head on top of Hiyori’s, staying like that until the tour was over. They thanked the guide and bid him farewell. When they left, a car was already waiting for them. 

“Master Hiyori! Mr. Sazanami! Are you ready to go?” Hiyori didn’t bother to let go of Jun’s arm, not wanting to ruin the date. He nodded at the driver and sat down inside with Jun. He put his head back on Jun’s shoulder as Jun wrapped his arm around Hiyori’s shoulder. “So where are we going to next?”

“Madame Tomoe reserved a spot for her Master Tomoe to attend the tea tasting at a popular café in town. They’ll serve all of their famous teas, and showcase some of their new ones. They also bring out small desserts and biscuits to go with it. Are you both interested?” The driver asked politely.

“Of course.” Hiyori replied. He looked up at down to see that he was already looking at him. Hiyori smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Jun. _This really does feel like a real date. It’s just too romantic._ “I love you.” Hiyori blurted out after they parted.

Jun’s ears turned red and his smile widened. “I love you too.” He had the sudden impulse to do something he saw in a movie and went with it. He rubbed his nose back and forth against Hiyori’s and blushed. “It’s called an eskimo kiss.” He stopped and looked at Hiyori, feeling self-conscious. “Do you not like it?”

Hiyori’s heart felt like it was going to burst from all the love he was feeling for Jun at the moment. He rubbed his nose back and forth and Jun did the same. They both giggled and blushed. _We’re such idiots._

They arrived at the café and were led to their table. The owner explained the event and then had the staff start passing out the first tea. As Jun and Hiyori’s were set down, Jun grabbed Hiyori’s hand, preventing it from touching the teacup.

“What are you doing?” Hiyori asked, confused. 

“Do you want to try some?” Jun said as he picked up his cup with his other hand.

“Why else would I reach for it?” Hiyori said impatiently.

“Just answer the question.” Jun snapped.

Hiyori sighed through his nose and said slowly, “Yes.”

Jun smiled, shyly. “Then let me.” Jun took a sip from his tea and before Hiyori knew it his mouth was on his, letting him get a taste of it. “So what did you think?” Jun asked as he licked his lips.

Hiyori watched him thinking, _That tongue is seriously too dangerous...So stop doing all of that!! Put it away!!_ “P-Pretty good. I-I like it a little sweeter.”

Jun nodded and smirked at Hiyori. “Of course. Nothing is ever good enough for _the_ Ohiisan.” He stared at Hiyori as he used his thumb to slowly wipe his lips. He noticed Hiyori watching the movement and purposely licked his lips again, making the other’s neck flush.

The next tea was brought out and Hiyori grabbed it first, turning to Jun in triumph. “It’s my turn so let me.” 

Jun nodded and waited for Hiyori to come to him.

Hiyori took a sip and then leaned towards Jun, but then started to feel really self-conscious. _What the heck am I doing? I’ve never tried to do this before!! How do I even do it._ Before he had the chance to think it through, Jun’s mouth claimed his and pried his lips open with his tongue taking a large amount of the tea with him. After they parted, Hiyori felt like his head exploded, pretty sure everyone could see smoke rising from the top.

Jun laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. “O-Ohiisan….next..time..just...let..me….do..it..” He continued to laugh until the next tea was brought out, this time with a dessert. “How about this? I help you try the tea and you feed me?”

Hiyori nodded, mutely. He was too embarrassed to open his mouth and say something stupid. So for the rest of the time, Jun would kiss Hiyori, letting him try the tea, and Hiyori would feed Jun the dessert. By the time they were done, Hiyori was pretty sure his entire body looked as red as a tomato. When they left for the next date, Jun was still laughing as he held Hiyori in his arms, and Hiyori buried his head in Jun’s neck in mortification. 

They were dropped off at the entrance to a large theatre house. “Madame Tomoe had tickets to see one of her favorite romantic-comedy plays, but due to another plan that came up she decided to leave this one for you both.” The driver explained before he drove away. Hiyori walked to the counter and handed the worker their tickets and they were led to their seats inside. It was on the second floor, on the balcony closest to the stage. _Of course mother would buy these seats._ He took a seat looking around at the large theatre. The stage was large and made out of wood. He could see the pulpit where the orchestra was set up. The seats were almost all filled up already. 

Jun put his arm around Hiyori, pulling him closer. “Your mom really knows how to plan a date.”

Hiyori turned to Jun with his eyebrows raised. “Are you being sarcastic or serious?”

“I’m being serious. This is such a cute and romantic date. For someone who dislikes clichés when it comes to romance, it looks like you’re loving it.” He smirked at Hiyori.

“W-Well..” Hiyori started to protest, but surrendered as he looked at Jun. “Yeah I'm loving every second of this date with you. Just imagining doing things like this all the time with you makes me so happy, I can’t even put it into words.” He saw Jun’s eyes shining with tears? Hiyori shook his head, _no they’re probably just reflecting the stage lights._

“Hiyori…” Jun croaked out, feeling his throat close up with emotion. He kissed Hiyori so softly the other could barely feel it.

Hiyori moved closer to deepen the kiss, but the drama director stepped on stage introducing the play. Hiyori stopped, having the sudden urge to punch the director, because if one more person interrupts them, he swears to-

“Hiyori,” Jun whispered in Hiyori’s ear. “Just wait.”

Hiyori turned to see Jun’s expression and saw the desire he felt reflected on Jun’s face. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sit through this play for more than five seconds before taking Jun to the ground with him right then and there. He didn’t know what Jun had planned, but nodded anyways. 

He started to pay attention at the beginning, laughing every now and then, but then Jun would start running his hands lazily through the ends of Hiyori’s hair, and twirl the ends around his fingers. Hiyori tried to ignore it and pay attention again. Not long after, Jun removed his arm from Hiyori’s shoulder and placed it on his thigh. He ran his hand up and down Hiyori’s thighs, sometimes lazily drawing circles. Every time he moved to the top, he would go higher than the last time. Hiyori squeezed his legs together and tried to ignore Jun’s touch. He tried to put all of his focus on the play. But then Jun moved his hand right in front of where Hiyori had wanted. Hiyori knew that Jun knew Hiyori wanted his hand there. _He’s just teasing me again, isn’t he??_ He purposely moved farther away in his seat from Jun. He heard Jun quietly laughing. _Ugh!! Someone he still got me!!_ He took a deep breath and listened to the orchestra as they played a song until the curtain fell over the stage. The conductor announced it was intermission, and as everyone stood up, the power went out. It was completely quiet for a moment. They all heard a loud noise crashing against the ceiling. Hiyori realized it was raining. _Huh?? But it was just all hot and sunny earlier!!_

The emergency lights kicked in and the security as well as the director, came on stage announcing a large thunderstorm had just moved in and the power in this part of the city had gone out. They didn't know when it would be back so they advised everyone to leave in an orderly fashion and that they will refund everyone who came. Jun grabbed Hiyori’s hand and led them to the exit. He stood in front of Hiyori protectively as they walked making sure Hiyori wouldn’t run into anything. When they walked down the stairs and took the nearest exit, they came outside to see dark clouds covering the skies and rain pouring down from them. “Wow..” Jun said in amazement. “Who knew?”

Hiyori took out his phone to call the driver, but noticed he didn’t have any service. “The cell phone towers are out, too?!?” Hiyori whined.

Jun turned to Hiyori with a mischievous smile. “Guess we’ll just have to run back.” He took Hiyori’s hand before he could object and ran through the rain. After running for several blocks, they saw the resort at the end of the street. “See? It wasn’t that far.” Jun stopped in a small alley that was covered from the roofs of the buildings next to them. He took a second to calm his breathing and wait for Hiyori to collect his breath as well. However, when he turned to Hiyori, he didn’t look winded at all. Instead, he had an intense look on his face and as Jun opened his mouth to ask what’s wrong, Hiyori had already put his lips on him before he could say a word. Hiyori pushed Jun back against the wall and kissed Jun hurriedly. Jun immediately kissed him back just as rough. They were a clash of tongues, teeth, and lips. Their hands running all over each other. Hiyori’s clothes clung tightly to his body because of the rain, so Jun could feel every muscle, every part of him. He wanted to rip it all off and feel all of Hiyori for himself. They continued to devour each other running their hands through the other’s hair. Hiyori moved his hands from Jun’s hair to underneath his shirt, sliding his hands from his abdomen to his chest, one head on each pec. Jun wanted nothing more than to keep going, but stopped Hiyori by pulling his hands away. “W-Wait Hiyori. L-Let’s get inside first.” He straightened his shirt and grabbed Hiyori’s hand and ran back to the resort as fast as he could. Even though he should be freezing from the rain, his body felt so hot it was like he was on fire. They ran inside and headed straight for the elevator. Luckily, it was already there, so they stepped inside immediately closing the door. Jun and Hiyori stared at each other for a second before Hiyori they clashed right into each other. Jun pulled Hiyori’s legs up and put them around his waist. He grabbed Hiyori’s ass and squeezed, making Hiyori’s face turn red instantly. 

“J-Jun, j-just what d-do you think -y-you’re doing??!” Hiyori stammered.

“Do you not like it?” He asked as he squeezed again, but harder. 

“A-Aaahhh-I-” Hiyori cried out only to be shut up by Jun as he dove his tongue into Hiyori’s mouth. They kissed deeply and passionately, but as Hiyori started to slowly grind on Jun, it turned into them devouring the other. The elevator dinged and opened and Jun didn’t bother letting Hiyori go. Instead, he carried him and kept the kiss going and he walked to the door, slid the key in, and walked inside. After shutting the door, he walked to Hiyori’s bed and set him gently on it. Jun straddled Hiyori’s waist between his thighs as he sat on top of him. He placed a hand at the top of Hiyori’s shirt where the first button was.

Hiyori kept his eyes on Jun and asked. “What do you love the most about me?”

Jun smiled. “Your smile.” He pressed a passionate kiss to Hiyori’s lips and then sat back up waiting.

“What else do you love about me?” Hiyori asked. He wasn’t afraid or stalling. He wanted to go slow, and make it as special as possible. 

“Your amazing listening skills.” Jun replied sarcastically as he bent to take Hiyori’s earlobe in his mouth.

Hiyori let the blush creep in as he gripped Jun’s back. “What else?” He asked, breathlessly.

Jun sat back up and unbuttoned the first one on Hiyori’s shirt. He looked at Hiyori and saw him nod and then unbuttoned the second one. “Your heart.” He said as he unbuttoned the third one and placed a kiss right above Hiyori’s rapidly beating heart. He kept removing the rest of the buttons and the shirt from Hiyori’s body.

Hiyori laid there staring up at Jun’s beautiful face. His love and desire was written all over his face. His body soaked from the rain, clinging to the strong muscles underneath. His hair hung limply dripping with water, as were his eyelashes. “What else?”

Jun looked Hiyori in the eyes and said hoarsely, “Everything.” 

Hiyori felt like he was going to have a heart attack from how fast it was beating that it hurt. Instead of letting Jun do it, he unbuttoned his pants himself. Before he knew it, he was completely skin-to-skin with Jun, nothing in between. Jun had lowered himself on Hiyori and was less than an inch from Hiyori’s face as he asked, “Hiyori, are you sure?”

Hiyori kissed him and pulled him closer. “I love you, Jun. And I’ve been wanting you for so long. Oh Jun…..aaahhh...Jun-aahhh….I….love...you…” Hiyori moaned throughout the night, as Jun did the same. Both calling out the other’s name, repeating the love they felt for the other. 

  
  
  


When Hiyori woke up the next morning and reached for the man he loved, his hand came up empty. He sat right up in bed, ignoring the pain in his lower body. He started to become terrified, worried Jun regretted last night, or worse thought it was too much and now was keeping his distance. He moved to the edge of the bed to try and stand up and then heard the bathroom door open and Jun walked out wearing his tight, gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He was running his hand through his hair, shaking water out of it. Most of the droplets falling on his bare chest, and making Hiyori have the sudden urge to lick every single one of them up. 

“Oh you’re awake. I took a shower, but I prepared a bath for you to take when you woke up. Do you-” Jun began to say as he walked to the bed, but was suddenly grabbed and pinned underneath Hiyori. 

Hiyori kissed Jun hard, wanting him even more than he did last night. _Is it going to get stronger and stronger? Otherwise, I’ll never be able to stay in the same room as him!!_

Jun pushed Hiyori up for a second. “W-Whoa, Hiyori. Don’t get me wrong, I-I want to keep going, but it’s already getting late enough. Your parents or their assistants will come knocking any second.” 

“I texted them last night before I went to sleep that because of the rain we got back so late and needed to rest in the morning. She agreed and said we could meet for a late breakfast/early lunch. Then after that, we’ll go on with the day.” Hiyori admitted. He knew last night that he wouldn’t be able to get up in time so lied ahead of time. He licked one of the water droplets he had been eyeing on Jun’s chest and looked back up at him.

“If you say so.” Jun replied and pulled Hiyori down on top of him.

  
  
  


Later in the afternoon, Hiyori was still red in the face from the morning. His mother pestered him all throughout their meal about not running in the rain because you’ll get sick. He tried to explain, but she just talked right over him, making Jun laugh the whole time. Now, later at night, they were all at a wedding reception for a friend of hers. It was held outside on the beach under an enormous white tent. Tables, chairs, and food were set up everywhere. Hiyori and Jun had sat, absolutely bored for hours at the wedding and were now starting to have fun again. 

Jun held his hand out to Hiyori as a slow song came one. “Would you like to dance?”

Hiyori nodded and grabbed his hand letting him lead him to the dance floor. As they came to stop, Hiyori paused. “What’re you doing? I’m supposed to be the lead.”

“But I only know how to do the lead.” Jun shot back. 

Hiyori didn’t want to admit he knew the other part from his mother. Instead, he moved his arms in position of the lead. “I’m the older one, so I get to lead.” 

Jun gave him a devilish grin. “Just because you led once this morning, doesn’t mean you’ll always get to.”

Hiyori blushed feverishly, fanning his face. “Y-You-”

Jun laughed and grabbed Hiyori’s arms, spinning him around and pulling him back to Jun, taking the lead. He leaned to Hiyori’s ear and whispered, “I really liked you taking the lead this morning.” He paused then whispered, seductively, “Actually, no I loved it. I don’t think I’ll be able to get it off my mind all day.” 

Hiyori felt all the blood rush to his head feeling like he’d explode. He pushed Jun away stammering, “W-Water..I-I’m going to g-get water.” He made a beeline for the drink table. Jun right on his tail.

Jun held Hiyori’s hands in his and used his other hand to pick up the glass of water to give to Hiyori. “There you go.”

“A-And how am I supposed to drink it?” He asked, afraid of the answer.

“Oh that’s right.” Jun replied, faking a shocked expression. “I guess I’ll have to help you out with that.”

Hiyori started to object, but was interrupted by Jun again.

“What’s the problem? You didn’t object to it yesterday.” He gave Hiyori a pointed look.

Hiyori took a deep breath. “Jun, there’s something I need to tell you-”

“Hiyori!!! Hiyori dear!!!!” Mrs. Tomoe shouted as she walked over to him.

“If you can see me, then stop shouting for me!” Hiyori yelled back angrily. He was up to his limit of interruptions, especially ones from his mother. 

“Now darling, don’t be like that.” She pat Hiyori’s face. “I just so happened to run into Sakura and her mother. They were about to leave, but I told Sakura that you were here and wanted to see her again.”

Jun turned to Hiyori with confusion turning into anger. _He still hasn’t told her off yet?!? It’s almost been a week!!_

“What??” Hiyori yelled. He could feel the anger coming from Jun and wanted this to end as soon as possible so he could explain. “Why would you do that?”

“Oh please, honey. Don’t play dumb.” Mrs. Tomoe replied, waving her hands. 

Jun couldn’t hold back his curiosity and asked, “Play dumb? About what?” 

Hiyori turned to him with a horrified expression about to explain, but his mother beat him to it.

“About the deal we made. The one where I pay for all of your trip expenses and everything if he agrees to meet with the girls of my choosing.” Mrs. Tomoe explained, oblivious to the change in the atmosphere.

“What?” Jun asked with a deadly calm. He didn’t even notice that he dropped the glass in his hand, breaking the instant it hit the floor.

As Hiyori watched the glass break, he felt something else begin to break inside him as Jun turned to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best to update faster this time. I was nervous to write them making out, but it actually turned out pretty hot. At least I think so. But as for what happened Friday night and the morning after? I'll leave that up to your imagination ;)
> 
> I was thinking how I never end my chapters with a cliffhanger or something to look forward to, so I thought I'd try it with this one! Hope it's good enough for you to want to wait! xD


	14. Chapter 14

After Hiyori's mother said the words "the deal we made," he had a terrible sense of foreboding and became cold all over. Once she started explaining, felt paralyzed on the spot. He heard a loud ringing in his ears, preventing him from hearing the argument between Hiyori and his mom. _He did what??? Ohiisan....why?_ He didn't know what he was feeling. He wanted to scream, break something, and run far away, all at the same time. He felt his vision become blurry as he realized tears were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. He needed to get out of there. 

Hiyori knew from the moment Jun turned to him, that he had broken something. He wanted to fix it as soon as possible, but his mother kept trying to get him to meet Sakura. "MOTHER!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" He shouted as he threw up his hands in anger. Many of the partygoers were staring, but he could care less.

His mother stepped back with a gasp, astonished. "H-Hiyori! How dare you shout at your own-"

"Mom just stop talking. Right. Now." He replied quietly, seething with anger. He clenched his fists and said as calmly as he could. "I won't be meeting with Sakura right now. I need to go." He turned away, ignoring her shouts. He had been watching Jun from the corner of his eye, noticing how frozen he had become. He walked over to him and moved to grab Jun's arm, but Jun flinched away, immediately. He gave Hiyori the coldest look Hiyori's ever seen, making Hiyori become nauseous with anxiety. "Please Jun, I-"

Jun stepped back another inch and deadpanned. "Outside." He turned to the exit of the tent, not looking back to see if Hiyori was there. As he left the tent, he continued to walk down the beach, not knowing where he was going, but kept walking anyways. His mind raced as he kept going over what Mrs. Tomoe said and thought about everything that had happened on the trip. Because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, clenching his fists, he didn't notice that he'd been walking for so long that the sun was long gone. Instead, he looked up at the twinkling stars and the moon shining above, and felt a pang in his chest so hard that he gripped his shirt. The thought of how the last time they were alone on the beach, they confessed their love for each other, now here they were. His steps had become heavier, but he didn't stop until he heard a voice speak up behind him.

"Jun-kun. This is enough." Hiyori rasped, after not been talking for an hour. He was terrified the entire time they were walking. Jun never said a word. He never turned around. He never did anything except take another step away from him. Hiyori noticed they had walked way too far, and tried to tell Jun to stop. 

"Enough?" Jun asked as he turned to Hiyori. He didn't know what expression he was wearing, but as he saw Hiyori's eyes widen, he knew it was good enough to convey what he was feeling. "Oh, so you have a limit to how far you can walk, but not for how long you should lie?" He shot Hiyori a smirk, one without any humor.

"Jun, please just hear me o-" Hiyori begged as he tried to step closer to Jun.

Jun sidestepped Hiyori and snapped, "No. You don't get to talk. You don't get to interrupt a single word I say. All you do is listen." He scowled at Hiyori as venomously as he could, letting the other know that he wasn't playing around.

Hiyori opened his mouth to protest, but fear of Jun running away, made him tighten his lips into a thin line and nod.

"I honestly shouldn't be so surprised. I shouldn't even be hurt. But I am. Knowing that you've been lying to me before the trip even started is cutting away at my heart. Because after everything that's been happening between us, I thought I all I needed to do was trust you. There's nothing to be hesitant about or doubt. Just trust Ohiisan and it'll all be fine. But now I found out that you've been lying. And I'm sure you think it's not a big deal. It really shouldn't be. The reason I said not to talk was because I know exactly why you did it. I wouldn't have come, if you didn't lie. I know you probably didn't tell me at the beginning because it was too soon, and I get that. But it's been over two weeks and you haven't said a single word. You had an infinite amount of chances to tell me and yet you never did. Instead, you lied to me, hid things from me, over and over again." He looked at Hiyori straight in the eyes, unflinchingly. 

He tried to take a breath, but could barely even get out a gasp from how tight his throat had become. "If you had explained and apologized, I'm sure I would've found a way to forgive you. But you didn't." This time he felt a tear fall down his cheek, not in sadness, but in anger. He clenched his fights and tightened his jaw. "The reason I'm hurting so much right now is because of what you agreed to and why you did it. You agreed to meet with all these other girls. I kept wondering why you never told your mom to stop or refuse to see them, and now I know. It's because you never wanted your plan revealed. So instead of doing the honest thing and telling me about it so you could break the deal, you kept going with it. Which means you were never going to tell your parents about us. You were just going to keep pretending to be the good little son and go on dates with whoever they wanted you to. No wonder you asked me to give you time before you told your parents, you used that as a way to get out of it. You'd keep us a secret until this whole vacation was over and then _maybe_ text them about us. You wouldn't face it and tell them directly. You never once thought about us, just yourself. Even though you promised me. You _promised_ me you'd tell them as soon as possible. But it's been over a week, and you never once tried to tell any of us the truth. You wanted to keep me hidden away until it was convenient for _you_ to reveal it. I told you I didn't want to be someone's secret and yet that's exactly what you've been making me be, and you were probably going to keep doing it." Jun choke out the last part as the tears started falling. He still kept his eyes on Hiyori as he asked, "Did you know what I did almost right after you told me you loved me?" He watched Hiyori shake his head. "I called my parents. That night after you went to sleep, I immediately called my parents to tell them about it." He watched Hiyori's expression turn from shocked to guilty. "I was barely on speaking terms with either of them, but I just had to tell them. I called my mom first and she congratulated me, telling me she's so happy for me, and hopes to meet you one day. When I called my dad, after I finished telling him he only asked if I'd keep staying the unit and said yes, and then he started asking about school again. I knew he wouldn't give a shit about it, but I told him. My "family's" completely screwed up, and yet I told them right away." He looked at Hiyori with as much wrath as he could and stated, "Your family is together. Your family is complete. You all care about each other. You have a real family, but you never once truly thought about telling them about me." There were no words to explain how much Hiyori was hurting him. He felt like it was cutting up everything inside him, leaving him a broken, bloody mess. 

Hiyori, whose tears were also falling, objected. "No, Jun, please just believe me-"

"BELIEVE YOU?!?!?" Jun shouted, followed by a bitter laugh. "Believe you? When you've been giving me every reason not to? When you've been repeatedly lying and hiding things from the day we met? Hell, you even lied about why you wanted me in your unit in the first place." He put a hand to silence Hiyori's objection. "You lied about why you moved out. You lied about this trip. I mean I could go on and on. Yeah, maybe they're not such terrible lies, but they're still lies. Whether big or small, you've always been lying to me. So how could I believe a single word you're about to say? How am I able to trust you, when you've shown me that there's no way I'll be able to?" Now he started sobbing as he choked out the next words. "How could you say you loved me, how could you look me in the eyes and say you want me, how could you _sleep_ with me, and be lying to me at the same time?!!?" He took a shaky breath, trying to wipe his tears away and compose himself. "You told me you've always tried your best to get me to open up, to not be so guarded, to trust you, and yet you do shit like this and expect me not to feel betrayed by it?!?" 

Hiyori was sobbing as well. He felt like his heart was breaking a little bit more at every word Jun said. He knew everything that Jun was saying was right. He knew it. But he couldn't let Jun go. He loved him. He wanted him. He didn't want anyone else, but him. Yes, he lied, but he only did so that he wouldn't lose him. And now after everything he's done, he's going to lose him anyways. He tried to open his mouth and say something, anything to explain to Jun, but all he could gasp out was, "Jun.."

"As for why you did it, like always, it was for yourself." Jun cut in, ignoring what Hiyori had to say. "You never thought of me. It was all about you." He took a deep, steady breath this time. Letting all the anger he now felt come rushing out as he looked at Hiyori with disgust. "You know what lying to someone does right? It makes it so that you're able to manipulate that person. You make it so that their only option is to choose the one you're presenting to them. You made it so I had no reason to say no. You manipulated me into making that choice to come, but not because you wanted me to have a fun time, but because _you_ needed someone to occupy your time and not have to endure it alone. I'm sure if I hadn't texted you at that exact moment, you probably would've called someone else." He felt his chest tighten at the thought of it. "You manipulated me at every chance you got, only to fulfill your own selfish desires. How are you any better than my father?" He watched with cruel satisfaction as Hiyori flinched as if the question physically slapped him. 

Hiyori knew Jun was almost done and was going to walk away forever. Even though the last part stung, he stepped forward once again to apologize. "Jun, I'm so sor-"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm so fucking sorry too. I'm sorry for fucking trusting you, and I'm sure as hell sorry for letting myself fall in love with you." He started to turn around, but looked back to catch Hiyori's eye. "I don't want to see you anymore. I want you to leave me alone. Don't follow me, just go, because I can't look at you, much less be around you. So just go." He turned to start walking towards a path ahead of him that led to a parking lot. 

"No, Jun wait!" Hiyori shouted, tears drying up from the wind as he ran, and grabbed Jun's arm, unwilling to let him go. "So what that's it? You're going to leave? What about us? Are you saying i-it's over?" He didn't even want to think of a future without Jun. 

"You had the choice and every opportunity to tell me. You didn't. You should've thought about the consequences. I'm not going to stay and be the your little puppet you want to control and manipulate, like what my father did to me. And I'm certainly not going to be hidden away like I'm something to be ashamed of." He ripped off Hiyori's hand and let go of it like it was trash he picked up on the side of the street. 

"I'm not ashamed of you!! I love you, Jun! Please just listen to me-" Hiyori knew his voice sounded shrill and whiny, even to his ears.

"No. I'm done." He turned to look at Hiyori again. The face he loved so much. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his cheek, run his hands through is hair, rest his head on his shoulder, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but the feeling of his heart breaking kept him from doing so. Instead a single tear slid down his cheek and he smiled a sad smile as he looked at Hiyori. "I love you, Hiyori. I probably always will. But I can't be with you. Not like this." He turned feeling like every part of him that had been healed when Hiyori entered his life, now were shattered into nothingness, making him feel so hollow. 

"Jun!!" Hiyori screamed with a sob. He tried to run after him, but was stop when Jun snapped at him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jun said without turning around.

"H-Huh?" Hiyori asked, dumbfounded. _What does that have to do with anything??_

"No?" Jun asked, snarkily. "It's just a minute past midnight. You know what that means, right? It's Saturday. It's my day. And I want you to stop following me. I want you to leave me alone. I want you to stop talking to me. And stop saying my name." Then he whispered hoarsely, "Especially like that." He swallowed the sob that was making its way up his throat again. 

"Where will go?" Hiyori whispered, frozen to the spot he was standing on.

"What does it matter to you? It's always been about you, hasn't it?" Jun shot back, knowing it was cruel, but said it anyways. 

Hiyori felt the last part of the string that connected them had finally broken. He watched as Jun kept walking further and further away from him. Once he was at the parking lot, his figure disappeared behind a tree, never to be see again. Hiyori fell to his knees and sobbed until there was nothing left. His phone began to ring and he numbly picked it up. "Yes. Sure. I'll be right there." Like his body was autopilot, he stood up and walked back to the reception where his parents were waiting for him. Where he would be taken back to the resort. Where the boy with striking blue hair, and bright yellow eyes should be. But he wasn't going to. He wouldn't be there. He wouldn't come back. Hiyori was left to stay in the room, left with their memories and his scent, alone. 

After Jun entered the parking lot, he sat down in front of a tree, making sure he was far away from the other vehicles. Once he sat down, he thought about what he was supposed to do now. _Where am I supposed to go?? What am I supposed to do?? Is there really no one I can call??_ He flipped through his phone and looked through his messages. He saw Haru was at the top because he sent Haru a photo earlier from the reception. Without a second thought, he clicked on Haru's number and dialed. Right after the second ring, Haru picked up.

"Hello? Jun?" Haru asked, curious.

Jun's raspy voice answered, "Hey Haru. I uh.."

"Is everything alright?" Haru asked, concerned.

At that moment, everything came crashing down again. He let out a heart-wrenching sob as he tried to explain what happened, but he knew Haru couldn't understand any of it. After several minutes, he tried to speak again between breaths. "Haru...I'm sorry....but..can..I...stay...with..you..for...a..little..while?" 

"Of course." Haru replied, immediately. "Jun, can you send me your location?" He asked, softly.

Jun nodded, but then remembering he was calling him answered, "Yes." He then sent his location to Haru and spoke up again, "There, it's sent."

Haru spoke to someone in the background then answered Jun, "We'll be there in ten minutes. Is that alright?"

Jun laughed a sad laugh. "You're too nice." He let out a small breath. "That's great. I can't thank you enough." He felt tears start to well up again.

"I'm on my way, just please wait for me, ok?" Haru asked as Jun heard shuffling noises and a car door slam closed. 

"Wait Haru!" Jun blurted out. 

"Yes?" Haru asked, tentatively.

Jun rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He whispered softly, "Can you stay on the phone with me until you arrive?"

He could hear the smile in Haru's voice as he answered without a hint of hesitation, "Yes, of course."

As they spoke on the phone for ten minutes, Jun stood up to see a small, blue sports car pull out and Haru coming running with arms outstretched. He enveloped Jun in his arms, and for the first time this night, he felt a little warmth. He didn't push him away, but hugged him as he cried out everything that had happened to him. Haru guided him to the car and continued to hold Jun, pat his back, and whisper soothingly, "Just let it out. I'm here for you."

Once they finally arrived back at Haru's house. Haru gently led him inside to a guest room that was right across the hall from his. He stood at the doorway letting Jun look around, not wanting to overstep or push him too far. "You can stay here for as long as you like. If this room doesn't suit you, there are plenty of others. A bathroom is connected so there's no need to worry about that. And as for clothes, I have plenty and if we need to, we can buy some new ones." He watched as Jun walked around the room slowly, but froze as he heard the last part.

Haru saw the tears that were shining in Jun's eyes as he whispered, "No. No shopping, please." Haru felt a pang through his chest. He figured what the reason for Jun's call was, but didn't expect it to be this serious. He wanted to know everything, but stopped himself. He nodded and replied politely, "Of course. It's whatever you want. I'll stay out of your hair and let you get sett-"

"Don't go." Jun interrupted. He felt the incoming sob and rasped out, "Please stay. I-I can't stay here alone. At least not for tonight." Jun dreaded entering this room because he knew he would have to sleep in a bed. In a bed where Hiyori wouldn't be sleeping in with him. One he and Hiyori had never slept in together. One that didn't have his scent on the sheets. He knew it should make him feel better to sleep somewhere they haven't been so he wouldn't be reminded of him, but somehow sleeping somewhere Hiyori wasn't made him feel worse. 

Haru felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes at the sound of Jun's desperate and sorrowful voice. He took a breath and put on the kindest smile he could muster. "Sure, whatever it is you need." He pulled out a chair from the desk in the corner and pulled it out to sit on. "Are you going to take a bath or just change and go to sleep?"

Jun didn't want to do either, but because of how kind and providing Haru was he replied, "I'll just change and go to sleep. I'll bathe in the morning."

Haru nodded. He stood up to go to his room and returned with a pair of old pajamas. "I grew out of these a year ago, so they should fit you."

Jun bowed and thanked him and went to the bathroom to change. Once he came out, he was struck by the fond smile on Haru's face as he looked at him. Jun fell to his knees and covered his face in his hands. "Haru.." Jun sobbed. "You're just too nice...I feel terrible...You're so considerate and caring of me and it feels like I'm just using you...I want to be a good friend to you, too..B-But it just hurts, Haru..it hurts so much..." He clawed at his chest as he continued to cry an angry sob. He was furious at Hiyori for lying to him. He was furious at himself for falling for it. But most of all he was furious at the fact that he came over knowing how Haru felt about him, only to cry over another man. "I-I should just go..I don't want to hurt you. I know how you feel about me. I've made sure to be considerate of your feelings. So I feel terrible for coming over to cry over the feelings I have for someone else. I'm so sorry, Haru..."

Haru kneeled in front of Jun and took Jun's hands in his. He smiled down at Jun, his chest tightening at the broken expression on Jun's face, and explained kindly, "This has nothing to do with me and the feelings I have for you. You are my friend first, ok? Which means as a friend, I'm going to help you and be there for you, no matter what's going on. So please don't go. You don't have to tell me what happened, but just stay until you have a concrete plan for what to do next." He watched as Jun's eyes widened and then more tears begin to fall. "I came for you because I heard my friend cry. So just stay and keep crying. But let me stay with you until you're okay on your own."

Jun nodded, letting more tears fall. "You really are such an amazing friend." He then wrapped his hands around Haru's neck and cried until his tears topped and his voice became to hoarse to make a noise. Haru gently lifted Jun up and set him on the bed. He moved the chair from earlier to sit right next to Jun's bed. As Jun moved under the covers and although he pulled them up to his neck, he still felt as cold as ice. It had only been a week of sleeping in the same bed as Hiyori, but it had felt like he always did. Now that he was alone, he forgot how cold it was. How lonely it was. He started to panic at the feeling of not having that warm smile and gentle eyes look back him in bed, not feel the touch of his fingertips as they slid down his cheek, not bask in the warmth of his ever-blushing body. These thoughts hit Jun so hard, he moved to run out of the bed. However he heard a thump, and felt something land next to leg. He turned to see that Haru was sitting in the chair next to the bed and propped his feet up on it. It was right next to Jun's legs, but not close enough to touch. Jun laid back down with a small smile. He felt so comforted that Haru knew what he was thinking and made sure to remind Jun that he wasn't alone. Haru was right there. Jun slowly closed his eyes trying his best to not think of the curly, lime-green hair that he used to hold on to as he went to sleep, instead gripping at the pillow next to him. 

Haru watched as after an hour, Jun's breathing began to slow and his began to relax as he finally fell asleep. Once Haru was sure that Jun was asleep, he clenched his fists tightly and felt his mouth form into a scowl. He finally let the overwhelming fury rise to the surface. He knew exactly who had done this. He knew from the moment he heard Jun's quiet voice on the phone, there could be only one person responsible: Hiyori. He could tell from the minute he met Jun and saw him with Hiyori that they were in love with each other. For some reason, they were the ones that couldn't see it or realize it themselves. But he didn't let that deter him, he really liked Jun. He wanted to get to know him as much as he could, but didn't want to overstep. If Jun chose Hiyori, he would step away and honor that decision. He wanted Jun's happiness before anything else. He could tell that something had changed recently when Jun texted him. He was much happier and mentioned Hiyori at almost every chance he got. Haru understood and decided to try to move on with his feelings and let Jun be happy. He was also happy for Hiyori, so he silently congratulated them, praying they'd be happy together. But the minute he heard Jun's heart-breaking sob, he wanted nothing more than to hold Jun in his arms and hug the pain away. He wanted to march over to Hiyori's room immediately and punch him as hard as he could. He wanted his parents to immediately withdraw their ties with the Tomoe's, but then he saw the look in Jun's eye. Even though Hiyori hurt him, broke him, ruined what they had, Jun still loved him. Haru couldn't ignore that and hurt Hiyori knowing it would hurt Jun as well. So he reeled in his anger, until he had a moment to himself. He began cracking his fingers one at a time and then digging his nails into his palms, hoping the pain would override the anger, but to no avail. He sighed, frustrated, and leaned forward to move a piece of hair out of Jun's face and saw the tear falling down his cheek. His fists clenched again as he thought, _What did you do, Hiyori? And how could you do this to Jun? Of all people?_

Jun shot straight up, waking himself up from a dream. He blinked and began to feel dizzy so he laid back down again. Throughout the night it had been the same routine: he would dream about Hiyori, he would shoot out of the bed, he would cry, he would punch his pillow, and then only when Haru held his hand and rubbed his back soothingly would Jun lie down again to go to sleep. Jun still blinking the dream he just had away, but he couldn't stop seeing it: he and Hiyori on the beach in each other's arms, kissing as the waves splashed against their feet. Jun couldn't get the image of Hiyori smiling as the sun shone on him out of his head, so he sat back up in bed. He looked around the room he was in. He didn't pay attention too much last night because he never bothered to turn on any lights to see it. Now that the sun was shining in from the cracks of the curtains, he could. It was a large, beige colored room. The furniture was all made of wood painted white and beige. There was a large desk in the corner facing a large window. There was a door next to the bathroom that Jun suspected was the closet. A nightstand sat set next to each side of the bed with their own lamps. The bed he was sleeping on was so large, he figured it'd still be too big if he was twice his height. The sheets and comforter were all beige matching the painted walls. He turned to his right and saw Haru asleep in the chair next to his bed. He felt guilty and thankful at the same time. He rose out of bed and gently nudged Haru's shoulder to wake him up. He was hoping to get him to back to his room to sleep because he stayed awake all night for Jun. 

"Hmmm.." Haru mumbled groggily as he swayed back and forth from Jun's nudging.

"Haru, just let me move you to the bed so you can sleep." Jun said realizing Haru was exhausted so he should get him to bed right away. It wasn't as if this bed even belonged to Jun so he tried to lift Haru out of the chair. 

Haru shook off Jun's grip and yawned. "I'm fine, just needed a moment to wake up." He tried to smile, but his face wouldn't move he sat there and stared at Jun's amused expression.

"Sure, sure, but just in case let's get you-" Jun started as he tried to lift Haru up again.

This time Haru stood up and grabbed Jun's hands with his, staring straight into his eyes. "Thank you, Jun. But really I'm awake now. I can take a nap later if I really need to."

Jun sighed knowing he wouldn't win this battle. "Alright."

Haru smiled at Jun's defeated sigh. "Now on to more important matters: breakfast! What do you want to eat?" He hope it would cheer him up, but Jun only shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. Whatever you want is fine." Jun wasn't hungry at all, but he couldn't refuse it, especially because of how kind Haru had been, so he'd eat a little and lessen the worry Haru had for him. 

"Okay then. I'll have you try my favorite breakfast: apple pancakes!" Haru said with a cheerful smile, hoping it would lighten the mood. "The cook I've had since I was born always used to make these and they've been my always been my favorite."

Jun felt the corner of his lips perk up at the thought of a young Haru happily eating a plate of apple pancakes. "Sounds good. I can't wait."

Haru let out a breath of relief as he saw Jun smile. "I'll let them know and be right back. You can have it in bed or we could sit out on the balcony in my room?"

Jun didn't want to stay in a bed longer than he had to, because if he did he would only think of Hiyori and it would him drive to despair. At first he wanted to lie in bed and think over everything and cry all day, but during his restless night of sleep, he couldn't let his thoughts be consumed by him. He needed to be moving. He needed his mind off of him. He needed to do anything that didn't remind him of Hiyori. "The balcony sounds good."

Jun was sitting at the table digging into the pancakes as he looked at their front yard. He was so relieved to see that it wasn't facing the beach because if it was, he would've rather gone back to bed. "Wow, these really are delicious! No wonder they're your favorite."

Haru chuckled, "I told you. You just can't beat a plate of homemade apple pancakes." He kept glancing at Jun whenever the other wasn't looking, making sure he was alright and not forcing himself to be here. 

"You are definitely right." He nodded and took the last bit of his pancake and took a sip of orange to wash it down. As he felt the breeze rustle his hair, he felt like it was brushing his cheek encouragingly and had the sudden urge to tell Haru what happened. _Well it's now or never.._ "Haru, about what happened last night-"

"You don't have to explain." Haru interjected. He gave Jun a warm smile and explained, "You don't need to feel like you have to tell me. If you really want to and are ready, then I'm here to listen. I don't want you to force yourself."

Jun shook his head. "I'm not forcing myself. I want to tell you. And I think I need to talk it out, to let it all out, so it can help me come to terms with it, too." He looked at Haru expectantly.

Haru nodded. "It's whatever you want to do. You don't need to look to me for permission."

Jun took a deep breath and looked at the garden below. "I'm sure you figured this out already, but Hiyori and I fell in love with each other. We have been in love for a long time, but never confessed it to each other until just a little while ago. And when we did, it was like a dream come true. It made me so happy that I-" Jun's voice broke off and he tried to take some steady breaths to hold back the sob that was making its way up his throat. He coughed and decided to leave those parts out. "Anyways, after finally being together, I immediately told my parents and friends. But he didn't. He asked me for some time because his family is _complicated_." Jun spat out the last word. His face forming into a scowl. "And so like the fool I was, I believed him. I decided to trust him and wait for him to tell them. We kept going on with how things were, being a couple, but trying to hide it from his parents. Then yesterday..." Jun took a heavy breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Yesterday his mom tells me that he's made this deal with her. That if she pays for all of my travel and lodging expenses, then Hiyori would meet with whoever she wants and do whatever she wants. This whole time Hiyori told me the trip was already paid for his brother, but he couldn't make it so I was just filling his spot. I told him beforehand I wouldn't go because of the cost and didn't want them to pay, but he lied saying it was already paid for. He made it so I no choice but to say yes. I joined him on his vacation. I met his parents. I stayed at the resort. I toured Honolulu all the while thinking the costs were already taken care of." He feels his fingers digging into his palms from clenching his fists so tightly. He loosens his fingers and rubs his palm, trying to blink the tears away. "We have been staying here for weeks. He had every chance, every opportunity to tell me, but he didn't. He never once told me the truth, instead I hear it from his mother." He hangs his head in his hands and gasps, "I'm such an idiot. I fell for it so easily, every lie, every excuse. I took it all him, trusting him. Only for me to find out it had all been a lie. And for what? Just so he didn't have to "suffer" alone. He didn't care about me. Hell, he probably didn't even choose me purposely, just needed someone to entertain him. He never once thought of me first. He simply manipulated me into doing something that would benefit himself."

Jun begins to quietly cry again. He feels Haru's hands grab his and squeeze encouragingly. He could just stop then. He didn't have to reveal the part that hurt the most, but if there was someone who would understand, it was Haru. He took a shaky breath and continued, "And most of that I would've been able to forgive. I could've understood if he just told me. But he couldn't and because if he did, then that would mean he would have to break off the deal and actually face his parents and tell them we were together. But he chose to keep lying instead." He choked out a sob, not sure if Haru would understand any more, but kept trying to talk. "He promised me he would tell his parents as soon as possible, but it had already been over a week. I realized he was most likely planning to wait until the whole vacation was over, fulfilling the deal, and call or text his parents and tell them, _if_ he even had the guts to do it. He wasn't going to face his parents properly and fight back if they refused. No, he wanted to keep me as his little secret. Keep hiding what we felt for each other away like it was something shameful. He tried to object and explain, but how can I believe him? How am I supposed to trust a single word that comes out of his mouth when he's been lying to me as long as I've known him? Over and over I've fallen for his crap, but I'm not this time. This time I'm saving myself before I get completely broken." He swallowed the lump his throat and admitted, "Because even though I still love him and want nothing to lie in his arms right now, I just can't be with him." He turned to see too many emotions flash through Haru's eyes, he couldn't figure them out. 

Haru wrapped Jun in a crashing hug. "Oh Jun, I'm so sorry. I know this has nothing to do with me, but I understand. I understand how it feels. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings. You shouldn't be hidden away. You should be loved. You should be loved freely, without having to worry about acceptance. You deserve it Jun because you're a strong, funny, kind, talented, and handsome man. So please don't look down on yourself and don't doubt your feelings. I'm so sorry that all of that happened. Oh Jun.." He started to cry, making Jun start again. They both sat there crying until the kitchen staff came and took the food and trays away. They finally broke apart and Haru sat back in his seat now seething with anger, the punch he'd been dreaming of giving Hiyori was getting closer to coming true.

"Thank you so much for listening to me, Haru. And thank you so much for understanding. I knew you would." He noticed Haru's eyebrows raise and hurriedly explained. "After I met you, Hiy- he explained to me that night what happened with you and your family. I'm sorry, I know it sounds like we were gossiping, but I promise I was only asking about why you didn't seem happy about joining your company. He told me the whole story as a way to warn me not to mess with your feelings." When Jun thought of how Hiyori claimed Haru was annoying and didn't like him, he still was looking out for him. This realization hit Jun like a brick and he had to take sip of water to swallow down the lump forming. 

Haru smiled warmly at Jun. "It's alright. I'm glad you know, and that he was being considerate of me." _Despite the cruel bastard he is._ "I don't mean to pry any more, but what are you going to do now? You know you're welcome to stay as long as you want, but still."

Jun paused. He hadn't thought of it that far. Originally, he was supposed to stay another week and then fly back with Hiyori just in time before school started back. Now the thought of having to stay here for another week, filled him with dread. "I want to leave." Jun blurted out, surprised at his own decision. "I don't want to stay here any longer, and I need some time to get away from it all." _To get away from him_ , he said unspoken, but they could both hear it. "That way I'll have time to adjust being back home and make a plan on what to do next." He turned to ask Haru, "Do you think I'd be able to catch a plane tomorrow?"

Haru rubbed his chin in thought. "I really don't know. I doubt it, but let me get my laptop and check." He came back a minute later and they both looked at many websites, but the nearest one was on Wednesday. 

Jun sighed in disappointment. "I should've expected that." His eyes narrowed in the price and gasped, "Oh my gosh!! I can't afford that!"

Haru squinted at him in confusion. "Aren't you an idol?"

Jun rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I'm not allowed access to like half of the money I earn and the rest I use for school expenses and then daily needs or just a little extra spending money. Ughh!!" He rubbed his face with his hands in annoyance. "Nevermind, guess I'll just go back with them." He cringed at the idea, but had no other choice.

Haru was silent for a second then declared, "I'll pay for it."

Jun sat up straight in his seat and turned to Haru with his jaw dropped. "What?? No you won't! That's way too much to ask for. You don't need to worry about it."

Haru shook his head. "Too late. Look there are many ways to pay me back. I'm sure you've got tons of apps and accounts we can use, so there's no need it stress over the cost as long as you pay me back one day."

Jun still felt it wasn't right and continued to object. "No, I can't accept it, ok?"

Haru sighed patiently. "Like I just said. You can pay me back."

Jun looked at Haru, genuinely looked at him and thought, _Why couldn't I have fallen in love with him? Loving him and being loved by him must be so easy._ He smiled and hugged Haru again, "Thank you so much. I will pay you back every penny."

Haru hugged him back and laughed. "Of course." Jun stepped back and smiled at him. Haru felt his pulse race and asked impulsively, "So what do you want to do until then? We could tour some of the places you haven't seen yet. Go out to the some of the less common restaurants. Or if you're not to it we could always just stay here."

The last thing he wanted was to become even more in debt and have another family pack for his travel expenses here so he replied, "We can tour some places, but only places that are free. No paying for me." Jun said with a look as he pointed at Haru. 

Haru held his hands up. "Sure, whatever you say. But it'll just be the two of us. My parents always work, and we don't really vacation that much together. So that means, we can have our own day dates." 

Jun widened his eyes. His heart to beat rapidly. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do this. Hiy-

"Whoa, Jun. Don't look so horrified." Haru said with a forced laugh. "Look it's alright. I don't expect you to feel anything like what you feel for Hiyori. I'll be whatever you need: A friend, a partner, or someone to warm your bed. But I do want to spend some time with you before you go."

Jun took a breath, feeling embarrassed by his almost panic attack. "Haru you shouldn't force yourself to be whatever I want. I would feel so guilty."

Haru nodded. "I expected you to day that, so can you just promise me one date? It can be any day or time before you go, but just one?" 

Jun hesitated for a second, then nodded. "Sure." Haru was right, he'd never feel what he does for Hiyori for anyone else, but he also didn't want to be alone and miserable either. _It's just one date. Besides if I can't handle it, then Haru will understand._

Haru beamed at Jun and tried his best not to jump on him with a hug. He coughed, knowing he was turning red, and stated, "Today we can just stay here. Tomorrow we'll do some touring. Does that sound good?"

Jun nodded. He was hoping Haru would say this. He still needed time to himself. Needed time to go through his thoughts. Needed time to figure out how to slowly heal himself. But the most pressing issue was that he needed time to bathe and finally get some sleep. "Yes, it does. I really can't thank you enough." Haru led him back to his room and gave him many of his spare clothes and then left him to do as he wished. Jun started running the water, making sure it was as hot as can be and got in.

Hiyori had waited counting each agonizing minute of the day, the words "It's my day" and "I don't want to see you again," ringing in his ears. He waited and waited, and right when the clock struck midnight, he immediately ran out of the resort and found a taxi at a curb nearby. He knew that if Jun had gone to anyone for help it would Haru. He told the driver to step on it and that's exactly what he did. _Your day's over Jun. I have to see you now. I can't spend another minute without you. So please don't be mad this time, just listen to me._ Once the cab pulled up to the driveway, Hiyori immediately shoved some bills to the driver and ran off. Right before his fist could pound on the door, it was opened by none other than Haru himself.

Haru gave him a vicious glare, but blinked and it turned into an angry smirk. "I was expecting that you'd come right now." Haru stood in the doorway, leaving Hiyori no room to walk in.

"If that's the case, then can you move out of the way already?" Hiyori snapped impatiently. He didn't have time to deal with this, he needed to talk to Jun. 

"No." Haru replied, with a serious face.

"Huh?" Hiyori asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"I said no. This is my house so I say who's allowed in and who's not. Right now you're not allowed in." He began to close the door more so that Jun wouldn't hear from upstairs. 

"You're only doing this because you want him all to yourself!!" Hiyori shouted. He couldn't Haru was being like this right now.

"No, I'm not. I care about Jun's happiness first. And right now he's not happy with you. He doesn't want to see you. And besides, he's definitely not ready to see you." Haru gave Jun a harsh glare as he said calmly, "If he told me right now he wanted to see you, I'd let you in. If he came running to you, I wouldn't do anything to stop it, because I respect his choices. Unlike _you,_ I respect his wishes and listen to him."

"Look Haru I don't have time for this! I need to see him!" He shouted as he tried to shove past Haru to get inside, but was pushed back hard by Haru.

"Don't even think about doing that again." Haru had reached his limit and was finally letting it out. "I thought you understood. I thought you knew better, but you obviously don't. When I was absolutely miserable and depressed from happened with my family, you were one of the only ones that still continued to accept me. You stayed by my side and defended me. You knew how hard it was for me. The fact that my parents shunned me, people bulling me, friends ignoring me. You knew when my first boyfriend had hurt me because he kept me a secret. He still flirted with all the girls in my school, but only when no one was looking would he come talk to me and tell me he liked me and only me. You knew how much it hurt, being treated like I was a secret, like my feelings were supposed to be thrown in a closet never to be seen by anyone. You knew. And yet you're doing the same to Jun. To _him,_ of all people!!!!" His chest was heaving and he felt like he was on the brink of tears, but he wouldn't break. "You don't get to come in here like-"

"YOU'VE ONLY HEARD HALF OF THE STORY!!!" Hiyori screamed. Haru was right. He was there for all of the hardships Haru went through. He couldn't imagine what it was like, and of course he wouldn't want to do the same to Jun. "If you bothered to listen to me, then-"

"I won't. It has nothing to do with me." Haru said resolutely, closing the door so that only his head poked out. "And Jun's not going to be listening either. So go back to your resort and don't ever step foot on my property again." He slammed the door, not waiting for a response.

He walked back up to Jun's room and quietly opened the door. He sat down on the chair and propped his feet up like before. He noticed Jun wasn't woken up and let out a sigh. He saw the pained expression on Jun's face and watched his hands grip his pillow tightly. _How could he do this?_ Haru thought as he shook his head, but then recalled how Hiyori's eyes were sunken in with shadows and bags underneath. His hair and clothes all in a disarray, remembering how Hiyori mentioned he only heard half the story. He sighed again as he took the hand squeezing the pillow, into his. 

Hiyori stood in front of the door for a while, not knowing what to do anymore. He tried shouting up at the house, but no one answered or opened a single window in response. _Jun please...come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for the angst in this chapter. When I first had the idea for this fanfic I wasn't sure how they'd have their mishap or fight or whatever but then I watched a romcom and they fought because of the usual: one's been lying and keeping things from the other. So I decided to go down that route.
> 
> Yes, I put some of Haru's POV in this one because it just felt needed. Even though I'm starting to ship Jun and Haru myself, don't worry, HiyoJun is endgame always. <3


	15. Chapter 15

Hiyori didn't know how his body managed to do it, but it kept it so that he seemed normal to everyone else. He was able to keep up with normal conversations, put on a smile, and walk on whatever tour his parents booked. On the inside, Hiyori completely lost. After being turned away from Haru's house, he didn't give up. He kept coming back. He would change what time he went each day, but every time one of the staff would catch him and see out before he had the chance to utter a single word. He never let it bother him. He  _ had  _ to see Jun, no matter how long it took. Then several days later, while he and his family went out on a hike he saw him. The first thing that caught his eye was the blue hair. He whipped his hair to the color and could see the side of Jun's face. Hiyori felt like his heart finally began to start beating again. Jun was ahead at the overlook of the hike. Hiyori's words were caught in his throat so he ran to Jun. There were so many people at the time so he had to push many people aside. However, as he made his way, he stopped in his tracks. Haru had walked over and leaned his arm on Jun's shoulder and said something. Jun smiled back.  _ He smiled... _ that  _ smile......Jun are you actually happier? _ Hiyori finally tore his eyes away from them and walked back down the hike to wait in the car. Along the way, one phrase kept ringing through his head: "I care about Jun's happiest first."  _ Yeah Haru? Well so do I...... _ The last spark that kept him going because of his desire to see Jun, finally died out. So when his parents returned and announced that they were all going to attend a lunch party tomorrow, he didn't even bat an eye. 

For the past couple of days, Jun had been actually having  _ fun.  _ He still couldn't believe it. Haru had managed to keep Jun out of bed and his mind off of Hiyori. Haru brought him to every place that was free that he could think of. They toured the volcanoes and hiked up many different paths. Haru always kept up the conversation so half the time Jun wouldn't have to worry about saying anything, just listening. Haru never got too close or tried to make a move on Jun. He respected his space and continued to be a perfect friend. Jun felt so touched that he didn't feel so jumpy about the idea of going on one date with him. But right when Jun was having a good time or saw something funny, he would turn, mouth opened to tell him, only to see a different face smiling back at him, and all that he held back, came crashing down on him again. He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, but he couldn't help the fact that he wanted the boy with bright green hair and an even brighter smile looking back at him. Earlier on Sunday, he woke up from the worst nightmare and shoved his phone into Haru's hands demanding he keep it away from him no matter what, because if he didn't, then Jun would end up a sobbing mess on the floor as he called Hiyori over and over again. 

Jun was very thankful that Haru never pushed him to talk about Hiyori. He just listened to the first story and moved on. Jun had wanted to say more, let it all out, but then that would mean accepting all that had happened and what was going to happen between them in the future, and he just wasn't ready for it yet. So he moved on like nothing happened, too. Trying to have a good time so that his stay here wouldn't leave a permanent stain, making him avoid Hawaii forever. They walked a long hike early in the morning so now later in the afternoon, Haru took them out on his private, speed boat. He took them out far enough to be away from others, but not far enough to not see land anymore. The spray and breeze from the ocean calmed Jun as he sat back and closed his eyes, taking a relaxing breath. He felt the sunlight warm his skin and the water splash at the same time, keeping him cool. "I really needed this." Jun breathed out slowly, as they finally parked in a spot that Haru deemed suitable.

Haru smiled at Jun. "Glad to hear it." He turned on the radio and set it to a pop station as he grabbed the cooler and sat next to Jun in the front. "Think you'll be even happier once you see what my cooks and I made for lunch." 

Jun looked inside the cooler and saw it was filled to the brim with mochi. "No way!!" He started shoving one after the other in his mouth. "Haventsh hash tshish in a while." Jun exclaimed with a mouth full of food. 

Haru laughed as he ate as well. "They'll be happy to hear how much you like it." 

"Oh I love it!" Jun replied, happily. They continued to eat, listening to the seagulls cry and the waves splash against the boat. He looked across the ocean at the different surrounding islands, embracing the wind brushing against his face.  _ I should finally feel at peace. I should be happy. I should be enjoying this.....so why do I feel like something's always missing?? Am I always going to feel this way?  _ Jun shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts and appreciate the moment. But he needed advice. He was pretty sure it wasn't the right moment, but asked anyways, "Haru, have you ever been heartbroken?" He turned to see Haru pause for a moment and then answered.

"Yes, actually I have. Hiyori never told you?" Haru asked, confused, figuring Hiyori would've told Jun everything already. 

Jun shook his head. "No, he never told me about any of that. If you don't want to talk about it, it's totally fine. Don't force yourself."

Haru gave Jun a warm smile a slight blush tainting his cheeks. "Thank you, Jun, but I'm alright. It was a while ago, after all of the whole drama with my family was settled. My mother was setting me up with many of her friends' and their husbands' friends' sons with me. Most of them just didn't fit with me. And it felt so forced half of the time so I would politely decline after one date. Some I even began to date at school, but they would still try to keep us a secret and hide the relationship." Haru sighed, feeling a slight pang in his chest at the memory. "I pretty much accepted being single for the rest of my life. But then there was this one son of my father's close business partner." Haru took a pause, needing to get his emotions together. He felt Jun's hand on his shoulder squeezing encouragingly. He took a steady breath as he looked out at the ocean and continued. "We both knew we were being set up with one another, so when we were alone, we would both complain about it and our parents. I felt it right then that we just clicked, you know? So we agreed to start meeting up, not for our parents, but because we needed someone to vent to. So we started meeting at different cafes and restaurants, comparing stories about our parents. Along the way, we started to get to know each other and realized that we both understood each other really well. I knew that if I was to be with anyone it would be him. I thought he felt the same way. I mean we started going out on dates all the time, called each other when we missed them, and spent nights in each other's beds. Our parents saw it and were making arrangements to get a marriage going. And for once, I actually didn't mind. I really liked him, and wanted to keep seeing him. But one day, I decided to surprise him at school by going to his class to pick him up. Little did I know that he was too busy messing around with someone else to leave. When I caught them, I didn't yell, start a fight, or anything, just simply told him to delete my number. All I remember after that was that somehow I made home and into my bed, my pillows soaked in tears." He turned to see Jun tearing up and squeezed Haru's shoulder tightly. 

"I'm so sorry, Haru. You're such a kind, strong, intelligent, and funny person. You didn't deserve that." Jun felt tears prickle, not because of sadness, but because he was so angry that someone would treat Haru like that.

Haru patted the hand clenching his shoulder and replied calmly, "I know. That's why I'm able to tell you this story, and why I'm able to keep looking for someone." 

Jun widened his eyes in awe. "You really are so mature, Haru." He watched as Haru began to smile again and asked, "But how did you get over him? How can you move on?"

Haru turned to see Jun try to keep the desperation off of his face, but Haru could see it clearly. He turned to look at the ocean and ran his hands through his hair self-conscious. "I'm not sure it's going to be the same for everyone, but for me I didn't at first. I never got out of bed unless it was to go to work or attend a business meeting. I stayed home from all galas, balls, and whatnot. I just stayed in bed, sometimes crying, sometimes punching my pillows, and sometimes doing nothing at all but replaying the scene over and over again. Finally, a cousin of mine that was visiting just came into my room one morning, picked me up, and dragged me into her car. She began to drive. I didn't care at the time so I never asked a single question. She drove me all over Tokyo, pointing out her favorite spots and places she hasn't gotten to yet. Then she drove out of the city and took me to a smaller town an hour away and brought me along to tour it with her. She told me she's never been there, just saw it on a map and decided to go. We walked all throughout the town, trying out different restaurants, shopping, and talking with the locals. When the sun began to set, we sat down at the fountain in the center of the town and watched it as we ate some ice cream we just bought. She spoke up out of nowhere saying, "The first step is getting up. The second is getting out. And the third is going someplace new." I turned about to bombard her with tons of questions, but she only shrugged and started talking about the city she wanted to see tomorrow. I was so confused at the time. We barely had ever talked to each other, only seeing each other occasionally, not close at all. But there she was, trying to help me get over him. She was the first person in my family to actually try. So I took those words to heart and began to travel all throughout Japan with her. We went to every city and town we found on the map, and somewhere along the way, I stopped missing him. I got to see new places, places that didn't remind me of him. I got to see new people, and even tried going out with them. I had many new experiences and eventually my heart healed." He smiled at the memory of those months with his cousin. 

Jun hung on to every word, amazed. "Wow that's so cool. I wish I had a cousin like that. Do you miss her?"

Haru nodded, a sad smile now on his face. "Every day."

They both fell silent, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Jun pondered over if that would work for him. He liked traveling to new places. He wasn’t so sure about meeting new people, but gaining new experiences would be good for him, he thought. It still didn’t seem like it would be enough for him though. “I’ll never know unless I try. Maybe when I go back tomorrow I can try it while I still have some of the break left.” He eyed Haru nodding in agreement. They continued to watch the ocean and listen to the radio, humming along. 

Haru said he needed to get back for a business call so when they were docking at the shore, a cell phone began to ring. They both froze. Jun knew it was his phone.  _ But why does he have it with him? And why right now??  _ “Um, Haru?”

Haru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I know what you told me, but I still brought it along with us in case you got a call from your family or something. I’m sorry.”

Jun shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I get it. Can you see who it is?” He watched as Haru pulled out the phone and widened his eyes in shock. 

“It’s Mr. Tomoe.” Haru replied.

“R-Really?” Jun shot and ran to grab the phone to pick it up. “Hello? Mr. Tomoe? Are you still there?”

He heard him talking in the background and then shuffled to a quieter spot. “Yes, I’m here. Sorry to call you out of the blue like that.”

“No, it’s fine. Is everything alright?” Worry began to creep into his voice. He was nervous that something had happened to Hiyori or that Hiyori said something to them.  _ Oh no, what if he figured it out and now he hates me?!?  _

Mr. Tomoe chuckled, “No, everything is fine. I just haven’t seen you in a while and was checking in to make sure that you were alright. Hiyori told me about how you and Haruka have become fast friends, and that you wanted to stay with him for a while. I believe him, but I just wanted to make sure.” 

The concern Mr. Tomoe felt for him and punched him in the gut.  _ We only just met, so why is he so concerned about me? Why does he care about me? Why is he all that I want in a father?  _ He figured that Hiyori would tell them something like this and even though he predicted it, it still disappointed him that Hiyori still wouldn't even talk to his parents about them. Trying to keep his emotions in check, he let out a breathy laugh and replied, “Yeah, everything’s pretty good. Thank you for calling.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Since everything is good, I was wondering if you would like to attend a lunch party tomorrow with us? I know for a fact that Haruka’s family was invited so you might end up going anyways. I would like to know if you would sit and talk with us? You know how my wife and son are at parties, so I was hoping to be accompanied by at least one calm, sane person there.” Mr. Tomoe said with a sarcastic laugh.

Jun laughed with him. Touched, and understanding what Mr. Tomoe meant, he immediately agreed. “Of course I’ll come with you. Besides, you’ll need all the help you can get with those two.” 

Mr. Tomoe continued to chuckle. Jun’s chest tightened at how much he missed it. How much he missed all of them. “You are right about that. Do you want us to pick you up or will you ride with Haruka’s family?”

“I’ll just ride with Haru. I’ll meet you all there. Thank you so much for inviting me, Mr. Tomoe.” He said with as much appreciation as he felt. 

“You’re welcome. And thank you for agreeing to attend. I’ll see you tomorrow then, goodbye!” Mr. Tomoe answered as he hung up the phone. 

After the call Jun stood there, a realization suddenly hitting him.  _ I’m going to see Hiyori tomorrow. I’m going to sit with his family for hours. I’m going to have to see him. To talk to him…..Ughhhh!! Why didn’t I realize this earlier?!?!  _ He debated calling Mr. Tomoe back and cancelling, but he remembered all the times Mr. Tomoe looked so exhausted from always cleaning up the mess Mrs. Tomoe and Hiyori made, and suddenly couldn’t find a reason to back out anymore. 

“What is it?” Haru asked, concerned. He tried not to eavesdrop so he stepped away, but was still worried.

“Mr. Tomoe invited me to this lunch party tomorrow. He said your family was probably invited too, is that true?” Jun answered.

“Yes, we were. I thought you wouldn’t want to go so I told my parents to go without me. So did you agree then?” Knowing Jun should’ve said no, he knew Jun most likely didn’t.

“Yeah, he asked me, and I knoww what it is like dealing with the other two at a party, and just couldn’t leave him alone. Besides, I need to tell them that I’m leaving tomorrow night anyways. So this is good. This is good..” He kept repeating trying to convince himself. 

Haru placed a hand on Jun’s shoulder, comforting him. “You don’t have to, you know that. If it’s too much, you could always cancel. And if you need to leave early, just let me know and we’ll leave right away.”

Jun nodded, looking up at Haru. “Thank you. I know.” He needed to go. He felt like this would help as his first step to moving on, even though every part of him screamed not to. He noticed that Haru averted his eyes and his body tightened, like he wanted to say something but was hesitating. “Haru, is there something wrong?”

Haru let out a sigh and stated, “Not sure if it’s something wrong. I just thought I should tell you this now. I wasn’t sure if you could handle it before, so I was waiting until you were. But um…”

“But um what?” Jun asked, impatiently. He knew it was about Hiyori.  _ Did something happen to him? Did he do something? Or did he say something to Haru?? _

“Well at exactly midnight on Sunday, Hiyori was at my door, about ready to knock my door down to get to you. Thankfully I answered before he could pound on my door. He demanded to see you and that he needed to talk to you. You had finally fallen asleep, and were still not well enough to see him again. So I turned him away. Then every day since, he’s come to my house all hours of the day and night trying to barge his way in to find you. I notified my security and staff not to let him in, until you say so, or I know that you’re ready to see him.” He noted Jun’s jaw drop, but immediately closed it, eyebrows burrowing in confusion. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I thought since you’re seeing him tomorrow that you should probably know. Maybe it would…”

Jun’s heart was racing the whole time he imagined Hiyori doing what Haru said.  _ He did that several times, every day?? How come I never even heard him? Did I even want to hear or see him anyways?? But why? Why do all of that??  _ He tried to shove down the hope as he remembered that Mr. Tomoe was told he was staying with Haru because they were close, not friends, not because Hiyori broke his heart. He shook his head and replied, “It wouldn’t change anything. Things are still the same. He’s never going to tell them, and I’m not going to wait around for it.” He patted Haru’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.” Haru nodded, not saying a word.

  
  
  
  
  


Hiyori had been walking around the party for about five minutes, before he was dying to go back to the resort. They were invited by another one of his father’s business partners. His wife was throwing it, and it wasn’t so much as a party as a gathering to gossip. 

Hiyori was standing in the backyard of their mansion. It was another generic mansion: large, white, tons of windows, and an enormous large yard filled with gardens and custom-cut bushes. The backyard was large enough to fit an entire auditorium. Freshly cut bushes outlined the yard and pots of flowers were placed everywhere. A fountain flowed in the very center of it all. Many white, cloth tents were set up with circular tables and chairs underneath. One tent only consisted of long tables, food all across them, and the staff serving the dishes. Some of the cooks were grilling various dishes right there, as a way of entertainment. The largest tent, closest to the house, facing the rest of them contained the live band and a dance floor. Many men in suits and women in dresses were milling about, talking to one another, while the band was playing softly in the background. 

Hiyori grabbed a slice of pie and began to walk around, avoiding those he knew, getting more bored by the minute. He decided to go back to his parents after ditching them half an hour ago. Their table was right next to the food table’s tent so before he sat down he grabbed some freshly grilled pineapple. As he walked around, surveying the rest of the food, he heard a voice that stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Yes, I’ve been having an amazing time so far. What about you, have you ever gotten a single moment to rest on this trip?” Jun asked with a laugh. 

_ Jun?!?! No, it can’t be! I mean why would he even be here? How did he get here? Why would he even want to come?!? And what’s he doing sitting at our table?!?  _ As Hiyori began to panic, he hid behind one of the cooks, pretending like he was analyzing the food that was just set out. Neither his family, nor Jun could see him, and he couldn’t see them either. He only wanted to hear what was going on, to prepare himself. 

He heard his father chuckle as he replied, “Of course, why would you possibly ask that? I could never ask for a quieter, calmer family.”

Jun broke out in laughter at that. Hiyori clutched at his chest at the sound. He had only been able to dream of that laugh, so now that he heard it again, it was like a stab to the heart. “You’re right, Mr. Tomoe. Whatever was I thinking?” He continued to listen as they teased each other back and forth, wanting to join in. 

“Anyways, Jun, I was wondering if you were going to come back to the resort soon? We still have a lot of activities planned and I know we all would like for you to join us again.” Mr. Tomoe said, sincerely.  _ What are you doing, dad?? You’ve never cared about spending time with my friends before!!  _ Hiyori debated taping his father’s mouth shut, but remembered he didn’t have any on him, so he gave up the idea. 

He noticed the slight pause before Jun answered quietly, “I’m actually flying back home tonight.”

Hiyori didn’t register the sound until after the shouts. He looked down to see he dropped the plate he was holding, shattered as it hit the ground. He instantly ducked under the table, hoping Jun didn’t see him. He stayed sitting under the food table, even though the cooks kept shouting and nudging him out. He moved slightly closer to hear his dad ask, “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you. It seems someone broke something over there. Can you repeat that?”

He tightened his fists, anxious to hear that they all saw him, but heard Jun reply, “I said that I won’t be able to be a part of your plans because I am flying back to Japan tonight.” 

_ No, you can’t be!! No, you can’t go!! Jun!! _ Hiyori started panting and his palms began to sweat.  _ I have to do something  _ now. 

“Why is that? Do you not like it here?” He heard his dad ask, to what Hiyori thought was feigned innocence, but shook his head.  _ No, he couldn’t know the real reason.  _

“Actually, it’s a family emergency so I need to get back immediately.”  _ That’s the best lie you could come up with?  _ Hiyori sighed. He listened as Jun rushed to explain, “No, no one’s hurt or dying or anything like that. It’s personal, so I’d rather not talk about it, just know that I need to get back to them as soon as possible.” 

“How are you going to get back? Your ticket is only for when we leave.” Mr. Tomoe remarked. 

“Haru and I worked it out. My plane leaves late tonight, so I was glad you invited me to this party so I could get a chance to say goodbye and thank you both properly for everything.”  _ He’s leaving. He’s leaving tonight!  _ Knowing if Jun left then, there would be no way to repair it. This was his last shot and fixing what he broke. If Jun left, he would let Hiyori back in and move on without him. He stood out from under the table and walked to his family’s table. He stopped right behind Jun’s chair and could barely gasp out, “Jun…”

Jun swung his head around and stared, mouth agape, at Hiyori. Neither one moved, or said a word, just staring. Jun was in a fresh, white jacket and a dark blue, button-up underneath, and white slacks that clung to his thighs. His hair was still unruly as ever, but looked as if it was styled that way. Hiyori felt his ears burn as he tried not to look at the dark, tanned chest exposed because Jun left the top two unbuttoned. Hiyori tried to clear his throat, and start again, only to be interrupted by a woman talking on the microphone to everyone. 

“Hello everyone!” The woman exclaimed, cheerily, and everyone greeted back. “I'm so glad all of y’all could make it!” She had a slight southern tinge to her voice as she spoke. “My husband and I have been looking forward to this for quite a while!” Everyone looked at the surprised look on her husband’s face, as if he all he wanted was to be anywhere else.  _ Haven’t seen this bit before,  _ Hiyori thought with a sigh. He pitched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, as he felt a slight headache coming on. “I had an idea last night and was hoping you’d all indulge me. I want to go around and ask everyone what the best part of their vacation was. There are still many things we want to do, so I’d love to hear the best parts of each of your trips!” She started to clap her hands in excitement and started making her way to each table. Hiyori ignored it all as he stared at Jun, as Jun stared right back. Like a lightbulb went off in his head, an idea struck him. He smirked at Jun, causing the other to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. After a while, the woman finally made her way to their table. 

“So which one of y’all would like to go?” The woman asked, excitedly.

Hiyori immediately stepped forward and snatched the microphone from her hands. “Me.” He brought the microphone to his lips as he turned to look at Jun straight in the eyes. “My favorite part of this vacation was telling my best friend I loved him and hearing him say it back.” Jun’s jaw dropped and several people began to cough.

Mrs. Tomoe stood up in her seat slowly, “Hiyori, what are you-”

“Mother, for once, just shut up and listen to me.” Hiyori snapped. He looked at his parents, taking a deep breath, and admitted. “I’m in love with Jun. I have been for almost a year. And no, it’s not a friendly or brotherly type of love.” He snapped, cutting off his mother’s questions. “Yes, Jun is a man. Obviously I know that. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter to me. All that matters is that I love him and want to be with him. You can try and stop me, but then you’d only lose me. I would give up everything, my career, school, money, and name, all of it, if it meant I got to be with Jun.”

He turned to Jun, bravely, noticing the other’s eyes were rimmed in red, lip quivering. “I’m so sorry, Jun. I screwed everything up. I hurt you, which was the last thing I ever wanted to do, but it happened, and there’s no way to turn back time and change it, but if you could just listen to what I have to say?” The fire that was extinguished flared back to life as Jun nodded. 

He looked at his parents first as he explained, “After leaving Yumenosaki Academy, I pretended like nothing happened, but I was wrecked inside. I felt disgusted, and thought everyone could see it. Thinking about all of the people, I trampled over, kept eating me up inside. I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else hating me, so I became someone who everyone would love. I did everything people wanted, gained tons of praise, and my friends and fan base grew. Every time I went back home I would try to be the perfect son that you both wanted. I dated the girls you wanted me to date. I wore the clothes you bought for me. I did whatever it was you wanted because I thought if I didn’t, you would end up hating me too. Yet after creating the fake perfect version of myself, I realized it was too late to show people the realer parts of me. I was stuck keeping up this façade trying to please everyone, and I ended up miserable. I felt suffocated by all the expectations everyone had and the image I created. I was at my limit, and then I met Jun.” As he was talking, he eyed every expression his parents were making. His mother looked flustered, but his father actually looked sad, like he was sorry it happened. 

He looked back at Jun and continued. “ When I met him, I was finally able to breathe again. I could feel all the façades I was keeping up, just fade away when I was with him. I didn’t worry about being perfect or trying to get him to like me. Instead, I was only concerned about him. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted him to open up to me, because I was already willing to tell him everything about me. I knew he would understand. The moment I heard him sing, I knew he was the only person to learn about the real me and still choose to stay by my side.” He saw a single tear slowly make its trek down Jun’s cheek. He stopped forward involuntarily and wiped it away. 

He stared only at his mom this time. “I started falling in love with every piece he was willing to share with me. I wanted to be with him. But  _ you  _ started asking me to come and meet some girls again, and it’s like my old habit crept up. I started putting up distance between Jun and I. I moved out. I met the people you wanted me to. Then when you asked me on this trip, I knew I’d be miserable so yeah I did invite you Jun because I didn’t want to suffer alone.” He said this to Jun, calmly, trying to finally explain it all. “But also because I knew if there was anyone that could make me enjoy the trip I was dreading, it could only be you.” 

He clenched his hands and turned away from Jun’s face, ashamed. “My bad habit crept up again and I lied to you. I needed you to come, but I did it in the wrong way. And then on top of that I agreed to date other women while you were with me.” His voice choked with such self-loathing, he didn’t notice Jun was opening his palms to keep his nails from piercing himself. “I never thought you would feel the same way about me, so I thought ‘What’s the harm?’ But then you told me you did. And I wanted to tell you then about everything, but I couldn't stand the look. That look of such disappointment and disbelief as the trust I worked too hard to build between us, crumble. I didn’t want you to despise me like everyone else, so I kept hiding it. Not only that, but I never got the courage to tell my parents that I was in love with you. That I’m not just attracted to girls, but anyone. I was too afraid they’d give me that look too, and then I’d really be all alone. So I kept lying to everyone.” 

He gave Jun an apologetic look and took his hand away and stepped back. “I’m not saying all of this as if it’s an excuse to do what I did. I’m not saying it so that you’d take pity on me. I’m not saying it to try and win you back. I’m only trying to apologize. I'm so sorry, Jun-kun. 

He looked back at his parents. “And I'm sorry to both of you. I should’ve tried to tell you both sooner how I really felt. I’m sorry I kept fighting with you, but mom you really need to listen to me.” He felt the corners of his lips perk up as he saw the fury arise on his mother's face, about to yell at him. “I tried to tell you, but you always talked over me. But it’s also my fault letting you. I should’ve tried harder and sat you both down and told you properly. But now that you know, you need to stop.” He gave a pointed look at his mom.

He turned around to look at everyone else gathered. Many shocked, smirking, and irritated looks staring back at him. “And that goes for the rest of you, too. No more.”

Jun stood up and tried to take the microphone, “Ohiisan, what are you doing?!?”

“What I should’ve done months ago!” Hiyori yelled with a laugh that bordered on insanity. “Stop telling my mother about your children. Stop trying to get me to meet them. I’m not interested, and I never will be. The only one for me is Jun. I don’t want to see, talk, or date anyone else. Even if he wants nothing to do with me, I’m still his.” 

He held Jun’s hand in his, feeling tears prickle at the corners. “If you never want me that way again, it’s fine. If you only want me as a friend, that’s fine. If you want to be strictly partners in our unit, that’s fine.”

Wanting Jun to know every word he said he meant, like vowing himself to Jun, he lowered down to knee, looking up at Jun, still holding his hand. “Like you once told me, you don’t have to force yourself. I’ll take whatever you can give me. But please let me stay by your side, for just a little longer. I-” Hiyori was suddenly cut off as Jun’s lips met his. He heard numerous gasps and shouts, but ignored them all as he kissed Jun back. He wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck, deepening the kiss.

For the first time in Jun’s life, he saw Hiyori kneeling. Not as a joke, or trying to seduce a fan, but a sincere kneel, pledging himself to Jun. Jun couldn’t stop himself from pulling Hiyori into his arms and kissing him, their sloppiest kiss yet. But somehow it was the best. He held Hiyori’s face in his hands and was going to slide in his tongue until he heard a cough from behind. He immediately broke it off, blushing feverishly, forgetting they had an audience. “M-Mr. Tomoe, I-I’m so sor-”

Mr. Tomoe gave them both a warm smile. “There’s nothing to apologize for, but if you’re going to continue, could you please take that somewhere private? This party is already too chaotic, and it only started less than an hour ago.” 

Jun laughed and nodded in agreement. He turned to see a devilish grin on Hiyori’s face as he lifted the microphone on his lips to announce, “Did you hear that everyone? We’ve been separated for too long, missing time to play around in bed, so if you’ll excuse us, we have a  _ lot  _ of catching up to do- ah Jun-kun!!!” Jun’s face burned as he ripped the microphone out of Hiyori’s hands and shoved it to a waiter nearby. He pulled on Hiyori’s hand, dragging them outside. 

“Wait, Hiyori where are you going?!?” Mrs. Tomoe shouted as she stood up, making her way over to them. “We have too much discuss. Like what is your plan here? Is this a joke? A serious relationship? Are you planning to get married?”

“Mother!!” Hiyori shouted with a horrified expression. “For goodness sake, I’m in high school!!! Who thinks about marriage at this age?!!?” He laughed, as did his father, watching her outraged expression as she shouted her protests. 

“Have a great time everyone! I know we will!!” Hiyori shouted with a laugh, as he watched many women gasp and blush, fanning their faces, some almost fainting. Jun continued to drag Hiyori along, walking towards the thicker bushes and trees near the front of the house, away from everyone else. “Jun!! Where are you taking me?!? If you want to murder me, don’t take me someplace boring like the words!!” 

Jun dropped Hiyori’s hand and grumbled, “Obviously not. I’d bring to the most boring place, staging the most boring death ever, so you’d never be remembered.” 

Hiyori gasped and clutched his heart. “Jun-kun!! How cruel!!” The both grinned at each other and Hiyori’s pulse began to race. “Oh Jun-kun…” In the blink of an eye, he pinned Jun back against a tree, one hand holding his waist, the other cupping Jun’s face. He started kissing Jun on the cheek and made his way down his neck, lightly biting and sucking on each spot. 

“H-Hiyori!!” Jun tied to protest, but was a feeble attempt. Hiyori had his entire body weight pinning Jun against the tree. “T-This doesn’t change the fact that I’m still mad at you.”

Hiyori sucked harder on Jun’s collarbone and mumbled, “I know.”

“And it doesn’t change the fact that you still have a lot to make up for.” Jun tried to say angrily, but came out too breathy to be natural. 

“I know and I’m starting right now, but if you wanted to go back to our room right now, then by all means-” Hiyori replied as he scraped his teeth against the mark he just made, satisfied at the gasp Jun let out. 

“T-That’s not what I meant!” Jun gave up trying to push Hiyori away as his hands roamed across Jun’s body, his mouth sucking on his chest now. 

“Sure, sure. Trust me I’ll make it up to you every night, oh so very slowly…” He licked the exposed chest and sucked harder. 

“H-Hiyori!!” Jun cried, as he felt his lower body flare up in heat and start becoming hard. Hiyori pressed the rest of his body against Jun’s, rubbing his hard member against Jun’s, making him let out a moan, “Ahh-Hiyori…”

“Say it again.” Hiyori demanded as he grinded against Jun again.

“Hiyori…” Jun moaned as Hiyori continued to ground up against him. He bent down as his mouth crashed on to Hiyori’s, a whirlwind of hands roaming, lips sucking, and tongues and teeth clashing. Jun started to feel his knees become weak and the next moment, he was on the ground and Hiyori was lying on top of him, still kissing him hungrily. “W-Wait, Hiyori I still need to talk to someone..”

“Who could you possibly need to talk to right now?!!?” Hiyori shouted and then shoved his mouth back onto Jun’s not wanting to spend another minute, not touching. 

Jun shoved Hiyori back, stammering, “O-Ohiisan, I’m serious!! I need to talk to Haru!”

“HUH?!?!” Hiyori yelled, outraged. 

“I’m sorry, but I need to talk to him, first. He deserves it.” Jun said, calmly, giving Hiyori a pointed look. 

Hiyori sighed dramatically and moved off of Jun. “Yeah, sure. Do whatever. Go talk to whatever guy you want, doesn’t matter to me. I’ll be just fine.” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Jun rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Hiyori, shut up.” He watched as Hiyori’s jaw dropped and his face formed a vicious scowl as he started to yell after Jun, running back to their table. 

  
  
  
  


“Haru, can we talk for a minute? I-” Jun began, nervously, but was immediately interrupted.

“There’s nothing you need to explain or apologize for. I’m still your friend and as a friend I'm happy for you. Both of you.” Haru replied, honestly.

Jun hugged Haru tight. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Thank you so much for everything.” He stepped back, hands still on Haru’s shoulders. “You’ll find someone one day. I just know it.”

“Yeah?” Haru asked as he raised his eyebrows with a smile.

Jun nodded, smiling back at him. “Yeah. Out of everyone, you deserve it the most.” He squeezed Haru’s shoulders and began to walk away as he heard Haru shout back at him.

“When I do, you’ll be the first to know!” Jun smiled back at him and waved. He walked over to Hiyori's side and grabbed his hand, making the other blush and smile at him.  _ I do hope one day I’ll find that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about keeping them separated for longer, but didn't want to drag it out so yea..  
> I don't know why I thought of it, but the idea of Hiyori kneeling to Jun was just too sweet not to write in xD  
> This is the end of the main story, I'll write an epilogue to tie up some loose ends and whatnot, but I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Would love to know what you think of it! <3


	16. Epilogue

Hiyori and Jun were lying down in each other's arms on a towel on the beach, far away from everyone else. Jun moved so that Hiyori was lying down and Jun was leaning over him as they began to make out softly. They listened to the waves splashing and felt the sea spray them. Hiyori smiled against Jun's mouth and declared when they broke apart, "I think the beach is our place." 

Jun's ears burned, but he tried to say sarcastically, "Oh? We're starting the "our" thing already??"

Hiyori lightly smacked Jun's arm, irritated. "Of course," he huffed, "we're going to do it all. No matter how cheesy or stupid it is!"

Jun poked Hiyori's nose and replied, "But I thought Ohiisan was the one that always said he hated doing anything cheesy, especially when it came to romance."

"Shut up!" Hiyori yelled, as he pushed Jun off of him. "Why do you always remember everything I say?!? Like do you write it all down in a notebook or something?"

Jun chuckled. "No, it's just that every word Ohiisan says is important, so I can't forget any of it."

Hiyori shoved him again as Jun kept laughing at him. His ears burned and he glared at Jun. "Why do I even try to be romantic with you anymore?"

Jun hurriedly grabbed Hiyori's hands and pulled him into his arms. He stroked Hiyori's back and whispered into his ears, "I'm just teasing, Hiyori. I love it. I really do. So be as cheesy and romantic as you want." 

Hiyori's pulse raced as his face began to blush a bright scarlet. He sat back up, letting go of Jun, and searched through his bag. "Well if that's the case then.." Hiyori picked up the small box and held it out to Jun. He was so nervous, his outstretched hand was shaking. 

"Hiyori? Is this what I think it is?" He excitedly opened the box and saw the small, golden ring inside. Small, green designs were etched into the wring, the same color as their unit's symbol. On the inside, Hiyori's name was engraved in cursive. Jun felt tears about to fall, but held it in as he joked, "Just a couple days ago you were saying how you never think of marriage at this age and yet you're proposing?"

Hiyori turned away and grumbled, heart still pounding rapidly. "I'm not proposing! It's not that kind of ring." He sighed and explained, "The other day when I was making your breakfast with the cooks, one of them was American, and he was saying how he got his girlfriend a promise ring. I'd never heard of it so I asked him out it. A promise ring is one you give to your boyfriend or girlfriend, usually when you're in high school or college. It promises a serious relationship, and is a placeholder for an engagement ring. So in other words, I'm promising to be with you, until we're both ready for me to put a real ring on your finger. If you're going to make fun of it, then-"

Jun pushed Hiyori back on the ground and smothered him with kisses all over his face. His tears also falling on to Hiyori's face, as Hiyori giggled and held Jun tightly. "Hiyori, are you sure?"

Hiyori paused, taking Jun's face in his palm. "Of course I am." He brought the matching ring out of his pocket and handed it to Jun. Jun slid it on to Hiyori's ring finger slowly and kissed it. "My father already considers you his son, so it's not like my family will stop us." 

Jun laughed as he thought back to the day after the lunch party.

Hiyori and Jun had sat down with his parents in private. They explained more in detail what happened between them and looked to them expectantly.

"I don't know what you want us to say. You love him and he loves you. What could make me happier? Besides, it's not as if I'm blind." Mr. Tomoe said with a pointed look.

Hiyori and Jun both tilted their heads in confusion. "What?"

Mr. Tomoe sighed. "I'm saying that it was pretty easy to see how you both felt about each other. I knew from the moment I was first introduced to Jun."

Jun straightened in his seat. "R-Really??"

Mr. Tomoe nodded with a laugh. "Yes, which is why I've been trying to spend time getting to know you. I hope I wasn't too forward." Jun shook his head. "And that's also why I invited you to come to the party yesterday. When Hiyori came back that night saying you were staying with Haru. I knew something happened between you two. I couldn't stand to see my son so miserable, and knew you were probably feeling the same. So I thought I'd get things rolling and invited you. I'm sorry for lying about my intentions."

Jun widened his eyes thinking, _I thought Hiyori was just like his mother, but now he really seems to be like his dad, too._ "There's no need to apologize. Actually, thank you. We needed the push." He smiled at Hiyori and squeezed his hand. 

Hiyori's cheeks turned red, grinning widely. He turned to his mom asking, "And what about you? You're being pretty quiet for once."

Mrs. Tomoe crossed her arms and looked out the window. "It's not like you'll listen to me anyways."

"You're right." Hiyori said with a serious face. 

"You little-" Mrs. Tomoe gasped as began to rise out of her seat. 

"But that doesn't mean I don't want your approval. I do love you, after all." Hiyori interrupted grabbing her hands. 

Mrs. Tomoe instantly teared up and threw her arms around Hiyori. "Oh Hiyori!!" 

Hiyori turned to Jun with a smirk and patted his mom's back. "Yes, yes. I love you, mom." He stuck his tongue out at Jun, making him laugh. 

"I love you so much, Hiyori!! I can't wait to plan your wedding!" Mrs. Tomoe shouted as she kept sobbing into Hiyori's chest.

"Mom! What did I say?!?! And stop blowing snot on my new shirt!!" Hiyori shouted as he tried to shove her off of him, but she only clung to him tighter.

Jun and Mr. Tomoe watched them, laughing the whole time. Mr. Tomoe turned to Jun with look that said, _Welcome to the family. Good luck.._

"I still can't believe he knew from the moment he met me. I mean I wasn't even willing to admit it then." Jun exclaimed as he continued to kiss Hiyori's hand, where he put the ring on. 

Hiyori shrugged. "My dad's one of the smartest men I know, so I'm not too surprised."

Jun laughed and moved his lips to Hiyori's, running his hands through his hair. "I love you, Hiyori." He whispered between breaths. He slid in his tongue, meeting Hiyori's as they began to devour each other. He felt Hiyori grasp at the waistline of his shorts and pulled away, breathless. "Whoa, Hiyori, wait until we get back tonight."

"But I want you now!" Hiyori exclaimed, pulling Jun back down on top of him. He ran his hands down Jun's back and kissed his neck. He moved up to Jun's ear and whispered, "Please, Jun. I want you." He suddenly felt something hard press against his waist and his face burned. 

"H-Hiyori..." Jun gasped as he kissed Hiyori hungrily. He broke it off just as soon as he started. "No, I said wait. So we're waiting."

Hiyori groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this!!" 

"We're in public! I can't believe you!" Jun shouted back.

"No one's even around, so it's not really _in public._ " Hiyori shot back.

Jun took a deep breath and leaned back down to Hiyori's ear whispering, "I want to take you when I'm sure there's no one around. Because the noises you make are only for me to hear. And your body splayed out beneath me, is a sight only I get to see. So just wait Hiyori. Cause I'll make it up to you tonight. I won't stop until we can't move anymore."

Hiyori's hard member pressed against Jun's as his entire body flushed darkly. He gasped out a plea, "Please just take me back now..."

Jun let out a seductive laugh and picked Hiyori up running back to the resort. "Since you're practically begging me, I guess I have to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I had so much fun writing this story!!  
> Jun/Hiyori is such an unpopular ship in the enstars fandom, and since they're one of my favorites, I felt like I owed them a good story.  
> I came up with the idea out of the blue. I didn't want to make it an au or anything. I wanted them to already know each other and already become close. Since I started writing in the summer, I thought, "Why not make it a romantic summer vacation story?" There were many different places, but the one that popped into my head was Hawaii, so I decided to just go with that. 
> 
> I really hoped you all like this story. Thank you so much for taking time to read it and thank you for leaving a kudos!! Hope you continue to read my other works in the future ;)


End file.
